The Choices We Make
by transient.thought
Summary: PRNS AU story. Lothor plans his attack a bit differently, and suddenly Cam is left in charge of an academy in shambles. How will he deal with unimpressed teachers, hostile students, and the responsibility of choosing the new Wind Rangers? HunterCam slash.
1. The Weight of the World

I don't own Power Rangers or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Summary: AU story. Lothor plans things a bit differently, and only the Wind Academy is attacked. While the students are spared, Sensei Watanabe is not so lucky. Now, with his father's parting words as his only advice and in the possession of three morphers, Cam is left in charge of the Wind Academy.

Pairings: probable (gradual) Hunter/Cam, Blake/Tori

Note: I'm really going to try to put the spotlight on every character in this story. It's going to center on Cam, but all of the other rangers will hopefully have their time to shine. And remember, as always: this is an AU story. I've got a creative license and the right to use it.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter One: Weight of the World

_You are my successor, Cameron. You were always meant to be. Choose the three wisely._

Three sentences. Fifteen words. With those few fragments of speech, Cam's life had been turned upside down. As he stared at his father's bed, watching the rise and fall of the chest, the breath fogging up the oxygen mask, those words were all he could think about.

Everyone had heard them whilst fighting on the battlefield against a mixed bag of aliens, and as a consequence the only place he could go for peace of mind was his father's room in the medical bay. No one dared to disturb him there.

As soon as he left, however, it would start all over again. The other sensei demanding his decision, when before he hadn't warranted more than a polite nod. The students making nice to him, when before all they had done was ignore him. The responsibility was too much. Why had his father left the decision up to him?

He glanced down at the box he now kept with him at all times. It was locked, and only he and his father knew the password, but that wouldn't stop someone from trying to steal the precious contents within. How was he supposed to make the decision that would decide the future of not only the school, but possibly the whole Earth?

He had to choose three rangers. Not just three rangers, but one from each element—air, water, and earth. He had to choose three _power rangers_. The mere thought of the task ahead of him was daunting. Actually, forget daunting, it was _terrifying_.

_You are my successor, Cameron. You were always meant to be. Choose the three wisely._

He was his father's successor? It was a joke, and everyone knew it. He had never even been properly trained as a ninja. How was he supposed to be the future headmaster of a ninja academy? It was frustrating, and he wished his father was there just so he could demand an explanation. He'd never been allowed to train as a ninja, so what had his father's plans been?

Of course, he didn't _really_ want his father back just to be angry with him. He just wanted his father back, period. Whatever that…alien…had done to his father, whatever energy he'd been hit with, it was keeping him in a comatose state. Thankfully, his vitals were stable, and Cam had him under the best care he could get thanks to the Academy's connections with the local hospital, but he wasn't waking up. Cam had a sinking feeling that he wouldn't wake up until they had taken care of that alien.

Which led him back to the problem of picking rangers. Cam knew he could possibly take one of the morphers for himself, leaving one less decision to be made. He knew he could do it—just because he hadn't _formally_ trained, it didn't mean he hadn't trained at all.

But…as he stared at the box in his hands, he didn't feel like the morphers were meant for him. He wanted to do it, wanted to prove to everyone at the Academy that he was capable of being a ranger…but he _knew_, somehow, that the morphers of air, water, and earth didn't belong to him. It didn't _feel_ right. Which made sense. He didn't have an element affinity, so if he were to take a morpher, how could his power be element-based?

He wouldn't take a morpher. But he had to decide who would, and the weight of his responsibility was a great burden, especially on top of his father's condition, and the school, and his worry about the strange alien and his plans for Blue Bay Harbor. And why did the alien seem to have a particular vendetta against his father? Why take out just him and leave the Academy standing?

Well, that last question was kind of obvious. Without his father, the Wind Academy was in _chaos_. They were without a leader, without their strongest fighter, and that left them severely crippled against an enemy that they knew next to nothing about. They would be easy pickings unless Cam pulled off a miracle and got things organized. Would the teachers follow him? Would the students? Or would they choose a new leader, and push Cam to the side?

Too many questions; and Cam had a feeling that the only man with the answers was lying in the hospital bed before him. His heart twisted with worry and his gut clenched in fear. How was he supposed to do this?

* * *

Finally, a story! This is going to take a hell of a long time to complete, considering how many ideas I have for this story and how little time I have, but stick with me and I promise to do my best! Suggestions and constructive comments are always welcomed. 


	2. An Academy Divided

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (someday), Blake/Tori

This chapter: The immediate consequences of Sensei's last words. Will Cam be able to uphold them, or will he be cast aside? Also, another attack occurs, and the first attempt at stealing the Wind morphers is made.

Notes: Good grief, this is a long chapter. But I didn't want to split up the topics covered in this part, so…you guys get an unusually long chapter. I think Shane will make his debut in the next chapter. Tori and/or Dustin may also appear. I'm divided between putting them into one chapter and giving them each their own. I'm not that great at writing Dustin, so…we'll see. No Thunders yet, but they'll be around soon enough.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Two: An Academy Divided

As soon as Cam left the medical bay, two of the four remaining sensei of the Wind Academy were in front of him, blocking him from retreating to his room at the main building.

"Sensei Nakamura, Sensei Garcia," he greeted; bowing respectfully even if inwardly he was cursing his bad luck.

"Cameron," said Sensei Nakamura sternly, "We have allowed you enough time to see your father safely taken care of. Now we must discuss matters of vital importance. If you would follow us?"

Sensei Nakamura was a traditionalist, bred from generations of honorable ninjas and warriors. He was definitely displeased with Cam's father's…less than conventional…parting words.

Sensei Garcia, who had been given a hard time because he didn't come from a ninja legacy and had been offered a teaching position anyway, gave him a sympathetic look as they escorted him across campus. At least _someone_ was on his side. Kind of. Sensei were _supposed_ to be impartial.

His thoughts were unfocused, but it was hard to concentrate as they passed the fields. Everyone was _staring_. Most of the student body was helping to clean up the damage caused by the alien attack, but they stopped as soon as they spotted him and began whispering. Cam did his best to ignore some of the nastier comments that he overheard. Right now, the students disliking him wasn't his biggest problem—not even close.

His biggest problem—make that his _four_ biggest problem_s_—were now assembled before him in the headmaster's—his father's—office. Sensei Nakamura, Sensei Garcia, Sensei Tanaka, and Sensei Hayashi.

Sensei Tanaka spoke first. He was even more of a traditionalist than Sensei Nakamura, so it was no surprise when he said to the other sensei, "This is a crisis of the utmost importance. The morphers must be given to our top students immediately," as if Cam wasn't even in the room.

Sensei Hayashi was the next to speak. Of the four, he was Cam's favorite. When he was younger, Sensei Hayashi had found him practicing the ninja moves he had been secretly learning from a few of the other students. Instead of reporting the incident to his father, Sensei Hayashi had smiled, corrected his stance, and told him to practice under supervision next time for safety's sake.

"The morphers are not the biggest issue—yet," said Sensei Hayashi, calm as always. "With Kanoi incapacitated, we must discuss the issue of headmaster. Without a headmaster, the school will fall into disorder. Then it will not matter who the Wind rangers are."

"What issue?" demanded Sensei Tanaka. "I have seniority, and therefore I am the temporary headmaster until we can reverse what was done to Kanoi."

"That is not what Kanoi dictated," said Sensei Garcia, "I do believe that he appointed Cameron as his successor. And I also believe that should you doubt that, we have a video recording in our security archives."

Cam resisted the urge to run and hide when all four sensei turned to him.

"Him?" asked Sensei Nakamura incredulously. "Cameron has not had any formal ninja training. He has not had any experience teaching _or_ leading. How can you propose to put an uneducated, unprepared man at the head of the Wind Academy?"

"You are my successor Cameron. You were always meant to be. Choose the three wisely?" quoted Sensei Garcia. "It sounds like Kanoi both instated Cameron as the headmaster _and_ gave him the responsibility to decide who will receive the Wind morphers."

"A man cannot be held responsible for what he says when he thinks his life is about to end," said Sensei Tanaka flatly, making Cam flinch inside.

"Have you ever known Kanoi to speak hastily?" asked Sensei Garcia pointedly. "He has a reason for everything. I think we should let Cameron decide for himself."

"Decide for himself?" demanded Sensei Tanaka. "You _cannot_ let an inexperienced young man make decisions that could possibly decide the fate of the Wind Academy just because his father left him with a few kind words!"

Cam interrupted, his anger momentarily leaking through. "My father has not left me, Sensei Tanaka," he said tightly. "He's still alive."

Sensei Hayashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Indeed, let _us_ not be hasty with our words," he said, "Kanoi will be returned to us, in time. In the meanwhile, I think that we should abide by his last orders. I think that Cameron should be interim headmaster. He does not have to teach classes. He has to lead. That is a responsibility I think he can handle."

"I think _not,_" replied Sensei Tanaka sternly.

The argument was about to start all over again when the pager at Cam's side went off. Cam's hand flew to it and all four sensei stared at him as he read the security alert.

"There's a large source of alien energy just inside Blue Bay Harbor," he said, as the small screen showed the black-armored alien from before, along with the black-and-red foot soldiers that seemed to multiply like hamsters.

"You're scanning for such things?" asked Sensei Nakamura, surprised.

"My father and I have been monitoring the city since the atmospheric disturbances began," said Cam, not glancing up as his fingers danced across the keypad. "It's how we knew to sound the alarm this morning."

Sensei Garcia smiled in satisfaction. "You see? Not so unprepared, after all," he commented.

"Cameron, what course of action would you suggest?" questioned Sensei Hayashi.

"What?" sputtered Sensei Tanaka. "You cannot think—"

"Give the boy a chance," interrupted Sensei Nakamura, surprising everyone. "We can intervene if we do not approve. Cameron?"

Cam stared at them, his mind racing. "Well, we should deploy the advanced and intermediate students only," he said slowly, "The beginners aren't ready. They need more training before they're qualified to face those aliens, based on the strength of the energy they emit. The students should split into two groups, each led by a teacher. One group should face the aliens head-on, and the others should mount a stealth attack. Whoever commands these aliens had a plan to incapacitate my father, but other than that their battle strategies are haphazard at best."

"Simple, yet effective," commented Sensei Hayashi. He glanced at Sensei Tanaka and Sensei Nakamura. "Any objections?" he asked.

Sensei Nakamura shook his head, still studying Cam with a thoughtful expression. Sensei Tanaka still looked displeased, but shook his head curtly.

"Hiro, I believe you and I would be good choices to lead the students?" questioned Sensei Garcia, glancing at Sensei Tanaka. He nodded once more and the two of them left to gather the students.

"I believe I will keep the beginning students occupied," said Sensei Hayashi, glancing between Cam and Sensei Nakamura. "If you will excuse me…" He bowed and took his leave.

Cam glanced hesitantly at Sensei Nakamura.

"…I am a loyal man, Cameron," said Sensei Nakamura abruptly, surprising him. "And I have chosen to follow your father. I do not wish to change that now."

Cam just barely managed a bow before Sensei Nakamura walked away. What was _that_ supposed to mean?

Sighing, he glanced at the clock. He had a long list of things to do. First was to monitor the battle, so he made sure no one was following him and very stealthily headed down to the secret bunker he had created under his father's direction. Ninja Ops. Had his father known that they would need a place like this?

Probably. Cam locked the door behind him and instantly felt better. Now that no one was watching him, he could work undisturbed. He switched on the monitors and checked the contents of the box he had been clutching the entire time the sensei had been speaking with him. The morphers were still there. Not that they could've been anywhere else, but he had every reason to be careful with power this immense.

As he watched the battle progress, he realized that the students and teachers would need a way to communicate with the school while on the battlefield. Communicators. He could do that. He began writing down specs as he observed the fight. The Wind Academy was winning so far, thankfully. He had been right—these aliens were powerful, but unorganized. The foot-soldiers—he believed the black-armored aliens called them Kelzaks?—were attacking mindlessly and falling fast to the well-structured and collaborative efforts of the students.

He was immeasurably thankful for the fact that Ninja Ops had been kept a secret. Besides his father, Cam was the only one who knew where it was and had the passwords. Here was a place that no one would be able to find him, and Cam had a feeling that he would crave privacy during the weeks to come.

The stealth group appeared on his screen, taking the alien and his flunkies completely by surprise. Cam smiled. They were going to win this one.

Indeed, about ten minutes later the aliens retreated, and the Wind Academy fighters disappeared, most likely streaking back to campus.

Making some last notes on his designs for the communicators, Cam locked up Ops and headed for the surface. He knew that the sensei weren't finished with him yet.

But to his surprise, when he reached his father's office only Sensei Hayashi was waiting for him.

"Cameron," he greeted.

"Sensei," replied Cam respectfully. "I had assumed that we would be carrying on with our previous conversation."

"The other sensei and I will be," replied Sensei Hayashi, "But you have had a long day today, Cameron. It is getting late. Rest tonight. The other sensei and I must come to a decision. If we support you and your leadership, the students will follow, with time. If we choose to elect a different leader, then that must take place quickly so that we are vulnerable for as short of a time as possible."

A pause as he studied Cam. "Should we choose to follow you, Cameron…will you lead?" he questioned. "I know very well that you are capable of great things, but potential work and actual work are two very different things. Will you dedicate yourself to the Wind Academy? This is not a commitment to be taken lightly."

Dedicate himself to an Academy that at best barely acknowledged him? Cam was sorely tempted to decline, to tell Sensei Hayashi to choose someone else to make the decisions. But…wasn't this the chance he'd been waiting for? The chance to prove that he had the skills needed to be a competent fighter and leader? He knew he could plan battles, knew he could make important decisions under pressure. He knew he could fight just as well as an advanced student. And…if his father had trusted him to choose the Wind Rangers, maybe he could do that too. And even if the Wind Academy hadn't always welcomed him, it was still home. It was still the place he had grown up in, and Cam was loyal to it and to his father.

"If you decide me worthy to lead, then I will," he answered at last. "And I will try my hardest not to let the Academy down."

Sensei Hayashi nodded, the faintest hint of a smile on his face. "Very well, then," he said simply. "I will take your words to heart. Rest tonight, Cameron, and we will call upon you tomorrow with our decision." They bowed to each other and Cam headed for the main building, glancing up at the rapidly darkening sky. He really _hadn't_ realized that it was getting so late.

He entered the apartment-like space that he had shared with his father as a child. He hadn't spent much time here as of late, too busy with college and post-grad work. Commuting from the forest to the city every day hadn't been convenient, so he had lived in an apartment in town. Now it looked like he'd be living here again, at least for awhile.

It was…empty. Quiet. There was no teapot on the stove for his father's green tea, no incense burning, no one sitting at the table, reading the paper. Cam shook off his discomfort and settled into his room, the morphers sitting in the box by his bedside. As he mechanically dressed and got ready for bed, the weight of the day's events seemed to slowly sink in. He was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.

He was so tired that he almost didn't hear the footsteps in his room. Almost. But Cam had always had what he liked to call a healthy sense of paranoia, and his eyes snapped open after he heard the small, barely perceptible creak of the floorboards.

There was someone in his room. Why was someone in his room? Cam kept his breathing slow and steady as the intruder approached. There was the slightest rustle by his head, and…of course. The morphers.

Well, there was no way Cam could let someone get away with that. Quick as lightning, he was out of his bed and the morphers were yanked away from the thief. Cam dropped the box on his bed and went after the intruder, the two of them grappling in the darkness. A lucky punch sent his head snapping back, and he scrambled to regain his bearings. He saw the thief reaching for the box again and lunged, tackling his opponent to the floor. Another few minutes of grappling and Cam finally managed to pin the intruder, sitting on his back.

He reached up and flipped the lights on before ripping the mask off the water ninja who had tried to rob him. Alex something. He'd just been promoted to the advanced class. Cam scowled at him as he struggled under his hold.

"Get the hell off me," cursed Alex. "How the fuck do you know to pin someone anyway?"

"Better question. Why are you trying to steal the Wind morphers?" snapped Cam, tightening his hold.

"I'm _going_ to give them to someone who deserves them," retorted Alex. "Who are you to decide which ones of us are worthy of morphers? You aren't even a ninja. You're a nobody whose family connections got him favoritism."

Cam glowered, but refused to give Alex the satisfaction of knowing he'd struck a nerve. "I just spent half of today being stared at and talked about by the other students and grilled by the sensei. I spent the other half making sure my father got to the _medical bay_," and if his grip tightened even more at that, he didn't notice, "And when I _finally_ get back to my room to sleep, _you're_ here trying to steal what will _never_ belong to you."

"I'm more worthy of a morpher than you'll _ever_ be," snarled Alex.

"You're power-hungry. And a moron," snapped Cam. "Do you see me in colored spandex? I'm not taking a morpher, but I'm going to decide who will. And trying to steal them from me? That's not putting you at the top of my list."

"No one will _ever_ follow you," said Alex confidently. "You're a loser, Watanabe."

"At least I'm not a thief," retorted Cam. "We'll see what the sensei have to say about this in the morning."

"Ooh, telling the sensei on me. How very much like a teacher's pet," mocked Alex.

Cam _really_ wanted to punch him, but he restrained himself. "Get out of my room. You're not getting your hands on these morphers, and you can tell whoever else you were trying to steal them for the same," he ordered at last. "Try it again and I'll show you _exactly_ what it is I can do. Think anyone will be impressed when it gets out that you were beat by someone with no formal training?"

Alex glared at him. Satisfied that he'd gotten the last word, Cam stood up, grabbed the box, and left. He couldn't stay in his apartment anymore, that much was obvious.

With nowhere else to go, he headed for Ninja Ops. It was only after he activated the security cameras and the motion sensors that he felt anywhere near safe.

He had known that people would want the power that the morphers offered, as well as the protection they would provide, but he hadn't expected someone to try and _steal_ them, especially after only one day. He would have to be much more careful in the future.

He entered the tiny bedroom that had been built in the back of Ops and put the box under his pillow, not trusting it anywhere else. He lay down again and tried to sleep, but instead he ended up staring at the ceiling. Was this what it was going to be like? The teachers half-for, half-against him, the students mocking him at every turn? Would he ever be able to trust anyone here?

Suddenly, Cam felt very much alone.

Sheer exhaustion won out in the end, and he fell into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up in the morning, he realized that he would have to seek out the sensei and find out what they had decided.

But before that, there was the matter of the morphers. The box was too conspicuous, too easy to steal. He needed to put the morphers into something he could carry with him at all times.

Thinking quickly, he grabbed one of the locks he'd designed a long time ago. It was voice-activated and also required a pass code. Almost no one knew the date of his mother's death, so he used that. He carefully placed the morphers in a small case, put the lock on the case, and securely attached it to his belt. There. He felt slightly better.

He headed up to the surface and was pleased to note that there weren't many students milling around. Most lived off-campus, and it was too early for the residential students to be up yet. That meant his trip to the main building was relatively quiet and undisturbed.

His heart hammered in his chest as he got closer to the main building and spotted four figures waiting outside. What would he do if they agreed with his father? What would he do if they didn't? Cam didn't know who they would entrust with choosing the Wind rangers, but if they ended up choosing people like Alex…he grimaced. No, that couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it happen. Maybe he was overly critical of people, but at least he wasn't gullible. He wouldn't let himself be fooled into giving the morphers away to just anyone.

"Cameron. I trust you slept well?" asked Sensei Garcia.

"With the exception of an advanced water ninja student trying to steal the morphers, yes," answered Cam, "I did."

"Who was it?" asked Sensei Tanaka, his gaze narrowed.

"Alex," answered Cam. "I don't know his last name, but I could point him out to you."

"There is no need," said Sensei Hayashi simply, "I know of whom you speak. Unfortunately, he is a student that I have apparently been too lax with. I will question him later."

"For now, there are more important matters to deal with," added Sensei Garcia. "We have reached a decision, Cam."

Cam waited with bated breath, trying not to reveal his anxiety.

"We have decided…to uphold your father's last orders," said Sensei Hayashi, after a moment. "Cameron, if you will accept the responsibility, you will assume the position of headmaster until your father is reinstated. And the decision concerning the Wind morphers is yours to make."

Cam stared, unable to believe it. They were making _him_ headmaster? He had honestly been setting himself up to be put to the side again and ignored.

"Understand that there are conditions to our decision," said Sensei Nakamura, before he could dwell on it too much. "You may propose major decisions to us, and we will vote on them. Any changes to the existing system will be proposed to us first. We retain the right to overrule you and on the battlefield, we will make decisions as we see fit."

"There is one more condition," added Sensei Tanaka, looking displeased. "You, Cameron, are not to enter the battlefield."

Cam frowned. He didn't know whether or not to be surprised by that addendum. After all, they had no idea what he was capable of, but still…to not fight at all?

"You have a great mind for strategy, but if we cannot allow the beginning class onto the battlefield, we cannot allow someone with no training to fight either," explained Sensei Garcia.

Somehow, Cam thought suspiciously, that wasn't all. But with all of the new tasks he was going to take on, he wasn't going to have time to fight anyway.

"I agree to your terms," he said at last. "Thank you for trusting me with this responsibility." Motives aside, they wouldn't have chosen him if they didn't have some measure of faith in his skills.

"We will speak of your new duties later today," said Sensei Hayashi. "For now, we would like for you to go over our student files and begin to deliberate on the distribution of the Wind morphers. Our enemy is strong, and I fear they will only grow stronger. We need the Wind Power Rangers."

"I agree," said Cam, before bowing to all of them. "I will try to make my decision quickly."

They bowed in return, and Cam took off.

"This is not the right thing to do," said Sensei Nakamura, frowning. "Despite my previous arguments, the boy can fight, and he can fight well. We've all seen it, despite his attempts to hide it. Only Kanoi was blind to his son's potential as a ninja."

"This is the best way to uphold Kanoi's wishes," replied Sensei Garcia. "He will be a good leader, and, just as Kanoi wanted, he will not be fighting directly."

"I'd rather the boy fight than lead our school," grumbled Sensei Tanaka.

"You know that he is smart," said Sensei Hayashi calmly. "He can do this."

"If he's so smart, then surely he'll figure out that we've acquiesced too easily," argued Sensei Tanaka. "Kanoi's decisions hold great weight, to be sure, but Cameron will not believe that we follow his father's words blindly."

"We will have to take each day as it comes," said Sensei Garcia, sighing. "For now, this is the best decision we could have come to. If Lothor really has returned, we must keep Cameron out of his sight."

"Protecting him won't save him," said Sensei Nakamura flatly, crossing his arms. "Coddling him will surely leave him vulnerable."

"He is not nearly as weak as you make him out to be," said Sensei Hayashi. "Cameron has his father's stubborn will and his mother's caring heart. He will do right by our decision, and he will lead the Academy well. We will be here to assist him should he need it."

"I still do not approve," said Sensei Tanaka. "What if the Thunder Academy gets involved? You know that_ some_ of them have very personal grudges against Lothor. How will they take us seriously with Cameron as our headmaster? I know he is intelligent—in fact, he is probably better at stratagem than I am. But that does not necessarily qualify him as a leader."

"The Thunder Academy does not often get involved in our affairs," Sensei Hayashi reminded him. "If they do, we will handle things accordingly. But we cannot make decisions on what _may_ happen, only on what _has_ happened."

"Trusting our school to a man half our age," muttered Sensei Tanaka. "Are we really that desperate?"

"He is Kanoi and Miko's son, Hiro," Sensei Hayashi reminded him. "He is destined for great things." And even though their current agreement meant that the boy should never see the battlefield…somehow he felt that the battlefield was exactly where Cameron Watanabe belonged.

* * *

Good grief, this is more than 4,000 words long! I can't promise that every chapter will be this long because I haven't written any of them yet, but here's something to tide you over while I do. This is meant to introduce some of the many issues that arise with Sensei Watanabe's last words. All four sensei are completely fictional and were made up by me :) Watch for Sensei Nakamura and Sensei Hayashi in particular—they won't be major characters, but they will be important later on. 


	3. Confusion Abounds, Frustration Follows

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (not yet), Blake/Tori

This chapter: Shane arrives late yet again and wonders just what has happened to his school. More suspicion is cast on the choice to retain Cam as interim headmaster.

Notes: I decided to hold off on writing Tori and Dustin's POVs. They will, of course, appear later. In this chapter they're just part of Shane's world, which has been flipped upside down since he was last at the Academy. It pays to be on time…

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Three: Confusion Abounds, Frustration Follows

He was _never_ going to be late for class again. Seriously.

Shane knew that helping the couple with the car trouble had been the right thing to do, but when they finally got to the Academy and saw the smoking battlefield, he wished they had just called AAA or something. What had _happened_?

He spotted a fellow air ninja and waved her over. "What happened here?" he asked, as Tori and Dustin stared at the damage around them.

"Aliens attacked the Academy," answered the air ninja.

Shane stared at her. "Seriously?" he asked skeptically. "_Aliens_?" Because ninjas were one thing, but aliens were something completely out of this world—no pun intended.

"Aliens," confirmed the ninja, as she used her power to move debris away from the training fields. Shane wished that his control was as good as hers.

"Where's Sensei Watanabe?" asked Dustin, looking around.

The air ninja's expression became solemn, and Shane's stomach twisted. Sensei wasn't…he _couldn't _have been…suddenly the idea of aliens didn't seem so funny as much as it did terrifying.

"He was hit pretty badly, by the leader of whoever those freaks were," she told them quietly. "The last time I saw him he was being taken to the med bay by the other sensei and his son."

"Oh, no," breathed Tori, horrified. "Do they know if he's going to be okay?"

The air ninja shook her head. "No one knows," she murmured sadly. A pause, and she asked, "Where were you guys when this happened? Why aren't you informed?"

"We helped some people with car trouble on the way here," said Shane, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, _man_. I can't believe all of this happened."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Tori.

"Water ninjas are over there, cleaning off scorch marks," answered the air ninja, pointing. "The earth ninjas are fixing the destroyed fields. The air ninjas are clearing up debris."

The three of them split up and Shane tentatively flicked his wrist, thankful when the air around him obeyed, the rubble on the ground lifted and moved toward the growing pile.

He tried to keep focused, but his mind was racing. Sensei Watanabe was injured? What were the other teachers going to do? Who had attacked them, and what did they want?

Maybe Cam would let him see the security footage, if it existed. The sensei's son didn't like him much, and the feeling was kind of mutual, but maybe asking would at least distract Cam from his dad's situation. Shane didn't know what he would do if one of _his_ parents had been attacked. And Sensei Watanabe was pretty much the only family Cam had, right?

He stuck around until the air ninjas were mostly finished and then walked around trying to find Cam. But the technician was nowhere to be found.

"Have you seen Cam?" he asked the nearest student. "I wanted to see the footage of the attack." He wanted to be informed.

"Cam? Good luck," scoffed the student. "Between Sensei Watanabe, the other sensei, and the Wind morphers, he'll be lucky if he makes it through the day without passing out."

"What?" asked Shane, confused.

"Didn't you hear Sensei Watanabe's last orders?" demanded the student, staring at him in disbelief. "What, were you under a rock or something?"

"I was late," said Shane defensively. "Can you fill me in?"

The student sighed. "Before Sensei Watanabe was…y'know," he said, gesturing vaguely.

"Yeah?" prompted Shane. Because that was the one thing he _did_ actually know.

"He basically told Cam that he was in charge," finished the student.

"In charge?" repeated Shane. "Of what?"

"Of _everything,_" replied the student. "Sensei said that Cam was his successor, and that he's in charge of the Wind Academy and the Wind morphers."

"The Wind morphers?" asked Shane, feeling like a parrot.

"Yeah, I know, right?" asked the student, assuming that he knew what Wind morphers were. "I never believed in Power Rangers either, but we've all seen Cam carrying around that box and the teachers aren't trying to keep it a secret. Cam's in charge of picking the Wind Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers? Yeah, right!" laughed Shane, sure that this was all some big joke. "Power Rangers are in comic books, dude. Not real life."

"Tell that to the sensei and Cam," replied his informant, shrugging. "In any case, this place has been chaos ever since…" He trailed off, his attention caught by something else.

Shane followed his gaze and spotted an exhausted-looking Cam being escorted across campus by all four of the remaining sensei. And there was a box tightly gripped in the technician's hands. He was sorely tempted to catch Cam's attention, to ask for the footage, but he wasn't completely stupid. Something important was going on, and he wasn't about to interrupt.

"They're probably going to talk to him about Sensei's last words," murmured the student, as everyone around them stopped and stared at the procession. "I mean, Cam's got no ninja training. How's he supposed to be the headmaster? And how can a non-ninja give out ninja ranger powers?"

Shane was still trying to get past the whole Power-Rangers-exist thing. Dustin was going to _freak_ when he heard about this.

"You think they're going to disobey Sensei?" he questioned.

The student shrugged. "_I_ would, if I were them," he replied honestly. "Cam's a freaking genius, but he's no sensei. He's not a ninja, and putting him in charge is a stupid idea. It's like inviting those aliens to come get us."

Shane nodded absently, his eyes still on Cam as the older male vanished into the main building. "Power Rangers…" he murmured, shaking his head. "Weird."

He met up with Dustin and Tori near the edge of the fields. Most of the damage had been cleared, but it was still obvious that whoever had attacked them had been powerful.

"Dude, did you hear anything about Sensei?" asked Dustin.

"I heard that he's alive," said Tori, looking relieved, "But I think he's in a coma. They can't wake him up."

"Did you guys hear about Cam?" Shane asked them.

"Sensei's son?" questioned Tori. "No, what's up?"

"Sensei apparently left him in charge of the school," said Shane, shaking his head. "And get this—apparently Cam is in charge of giving out the Wind morphers."

"Wind morphers?" repeated Tori, puzzled. "What are those?"

Dustin got it first. "Dude, Power Rangers?!" he demanded, practically hopping with excitement. "We've got Power Rangers?"

"Not yet," hissed Shane, motioning for him to be quiet. Tori looked skeptical and he told her, "I know, I didn't believe it either. But did you guys see Cam pass by earlier with the other sensei? He was holding a box, and that box is supposed to contain the morphers. For _Power Rangers_."

"That is so _sweet_!" said Dustin, though he remembered Shane's warning and kept his voice down. "I can't believe we've got Power Rangers!"

"I can't believe it either," said Tori dryly. "Who do you think Cam's going to choose?"

"Who says he gets to choose?" retorted Shane. "Word is that the sensei are going to take charge."

"But dude, Sensei Watanabe left Cam in charge, right?" asked Dustin. "Wouldn't that be like, ignoring orders?"

"They're kind of strange orders," said Tori thoughtfully. "I mean, Cam's smart, but he's not a ninja, right? Why would Sensei leave him in charge of the Wind Academy?"

"Question of the hour," replied Shane, right before Sensei Tanaka and Sensei Garcia appeared, ordering the advanced and intermediate students to come with them.

"What's going on?" wondered Tori, as the sensei began talking to the other students. The beginning students just stood there watching, all of them confused. Then Sensei Hayashi appeared and gestured to them.

"Sensei, what's going on?" asked one student, as the beginners flocked around him.

"The aliens that attacked the school are now attacking the city," Sensei Hayashi told them. "Sensei Garcia and Sensei Tanaka are leading them into battle."

"Why can't we go?" demanded Shane before he could stop himself. Tori and Dustin gave him 'shut up' looks, but it was too late and Sensei Hayashi's attention was drawn to them.

"The aliens have very strong energy readings," said Sensei Hayashi. "Unfortunately, you are not yet prepared to face their strength."

"But Sensei, we fought before," protested someone off to the side.

"And there are three students in the medical bay to attest to that fact," said Sensei Hayashi gently. "The decision stands. I know you wish to help, but you are not ready. We cannot afford to lose our numbers."

More students made discontented noises, and Sensei Hayashi held up both hands. Immediately, everyone fell into line and fell silent.

"In time, you will be ready to fight," he said calmly. "Until then, you must train. If you would please divide according to your affinity, I will assign you training exercises."

Shane gave Tori and Dustin a grimace as they separated, not happy at all with their orders. What crap! He knew he could fight, he just needed to concentrate a little more…how was he supposed to train when the other students were out risking their lives against an unknown enemy?

He wished he had been there when the aliens attacked the Academy. He wished he had been able to fight, that he hadn't been too late—_again_.

If the aliens hadn't attacked, if Sensei Watanabe had been present, he would have been kicked out. Expelled. The idea was…well, he couldn't even _think_ about it. And now, to have missed something so important that it had turned the Academy upside down and put them on the receiving end of attacks from an unknown enemy…it was _frustrating_.

He wanted to help. He wanted to make up for missing the first attack. Even if his help wouldn't have made a difference, he still could've been there. He could have fought.

And he would. Somehow, eventually, Shane was going to _fight._

* * *

Another one bites the dust…this chapter wasn't as long as the previous one, but the series _does_ focus on Cam, so Shane's part isn't so long. Besides, not a lot has happened yet, at least, nothing that Shane knows of. All he knows is that he missed the action and even though he was late for a good reason, he was still late. He feels like he's let the school and Sensei Watanabe down, and so he's going to try to make amends. 


	4. News Travels Fast

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (eventually), Blake/Tori

This chapter: The first alien appears and the pressure is on Cam to pick the Wind Rangers. The Thunder Academy receives news of the attacks and Blake and Hunter are eager to mobilize.

Notes: I wasn't actually going to introduce Blake and Hunter until much later, but they kind of wrote themselves into the plotline.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Four: News Travels Fast

"These are your communicators," said Cam, handing each advanced student a small device that was no bigger than a half-dollar, emblazoned with the symbol of the Wind Academy. "They are only to be used in battle situations. The red button will connect you to everyone, the black button will connect you to other advanced students, the sensei, and myself, and the white button will connect you to the sensei and myself only."

"Anyone found misusing the communicators will be punished," added Sensei Nakamura sternly. "We are in dangerous times now, and every move we make must be made carefully."

"Speaking of careful moves," said Sensei Hayashi, looking unusually serious, "There was an attempt made upon the morphers two nights ago. The perpetrator was an advanced student, and has since been punished accordingly."

The students shifted and glanced at each other uneasily. They all knew who had tried to steal the Wind morphers. News traveled fast on the Wind Academy campus, and there was only one not present amongst their ranks today.

"Cameron has been entrusted with the duty of choosing the Wind Rangers," continued Sensei Hayashi, "If you are chosen, it will be a great honor. But it is an honor that must be _earned_, not stolen. I trust that all of you will behave appropriately. You are the first line of defense that the Wind Academy has."

"We are counting on you," said Sensei Nakamura gravely. "Earth is counting on you."

The intermediate students were next, receiving similar communicators and a similar speech about responsibility. Cam couldn't help but notice how many of them were restless and uncomfortable, whispering amongst themselves.

They were scared. Cam understood that completely. But would they stick it out? The loss of any intermediate students would be crippling so early on. Cam hoped they would find it in themselves to fight.

The beginners were last. "Even though you won't be in battle situations yet," said Cam, as they all stared at him, "It's important that you're able to keep in touch with the Academy. Any important findings should be reported to me or one of the sensei. If you spot the enemy, do _not_ engage them in battle. Use the communicators and contact the Wind Academy."

Some of the students looked relieved, but some of them looked ready to protest. Good. Maybe that meant that they would train harder to be battle-approved.

"Sensei Tanaka will be in charge of your basics training," he told them, consulting his notes. "Sensei Garcia will be taking over the Air affinity training." The classes his father had taught, before. "Other than that, your schedule should be relatively undisturbed."

"Training, however, will be on a different level than that which you are used to," said Sensei Hayashi. "You should all prepare yourselves to be thoroughly challenged."

Everyone was going to be thoroughly challenged by this situation, beginning student or not, thought Cam privately. They dismissed the beginners. Sensei Hayashi took his leave, but before Cam could do the same Sensei Nakamura caught his attention.

"Have you had any training in sword work, Cameron?" asked Sensei Nakamura, studying him carefully.

"I haven't had any training at all, Sensei," answered Cam warily. What was he getting at?

Sensei Nakamura arched an eyebrow at him. "Really?" he questioned dryly, before he threw a lightning-quick punch.

Cam reacted on instinct, blocking the punch and dropping into a defensive stance. Then he realized that he'd been tricked, feeling embarrassed under Sensei Nakamura's knowing gaze.

"I haven't had any _formal_ training, Sensei," he amended, straightening up.

"As the interim headmaster of the Wind Academy, it will not do to have you unable to protect yourself," said Sensei Nakamura sternly.

"Sensei?" asked Cam, puzzled. The man had just seen that he could defend himself…

"I would like for you to begin training with me, Cameron, as often as your schedule allows for it," said Sensei Nakamura simply. "We will review the basics, which I am sure you already know, and move into advanced techniques, including sword work. I would like to make sure that any holes in your education are adequately covered. You are performing a dangerous job, and our enemy will not hesitate to strike if you present yourself as weak."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to see the battlefield," commented Cam warily.

"That was not a unanimous decision," said Sensei Nakamura, looking displeased. "I will train you, but the other sensei cannot know, nor can you display your skill to the school. Not yet, in any case."

So a sensei, one that had barely seemed to like him before, was now offering to _train_ him—behind everyone else's back?

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do that to the other sensei," said Cam at last, shaking his head. "Not after all the faith they've put in me."

Sensei Nakamura considered him. "If ever there is a time that you change your mind, please come see me," he said, after a moment. "I understand your hesitation, and know that I would not lightly deceive my colleagues."

"I hadn't assumed anything of the sort," replied Cam, weirded out by the situation as a whole.

They bowed to each other and parted ways. Cam watched the elder man walk away, nothing short of absolutely bewildered. What had_ that_ been about?

His earlier feeling of being uninformed returned with a vengeance. They definitely hadn't told him something. Something important. But what was it?

His musings were interrupted by his palmtop flashing. Cam studied the warning. There was another alien presence, this time in the rock quarry…but it wasn't the black-armored alien from before. No, this one was…well, different. And blue-faced.

Cam pulled out his communicator and pressed the button that would connect him to the other sensei. "There's an alien in the rock quarry about five miles from here," he told them, not bothering with small talk.

"I will lead the advanced students," came Sensei Tanaka's reply moments later. "Sensei Hayashi will lead the intermediate students if backup is required."

Cam hurried to Ops, hacking into satellites and pulling up images of the rock quarry. "I am Blue Face!" crowed the alien triumphantly. How original. "Come out and play, ninjas!"

As if commanded, a squad of black-clad Wind ninjas appeared, led by Sensei Tanaka. Battle ensued and Cam winced as several of the students were knocked down with one blast from the monster. This was not good.

"Sensei Hayashi, they need backup," he told the communicator, eyes locked on the screen.

"We are on our way," replied Sensei Hayashi simply. Another black flash on the screen, and the intermediate students and Sensei Hayashi appeared.

Two students were taken down by a blast and didn't look like they were in any condition to get back up. Cam grimaced and his gaze flickered briefly to the case at his side before his attention was back on the battle.

The Wind Rangers were needed. There was no question about that. But he was only a quarter of the way through the files he had been given, and there were very few ninjas that he would actually consider candidates for the morphers. None of them were water ninjas. That was a problem. One of the morphers was for a water ninja, and if he couldn't find one to take a morpher…

The sensei had been patient with him over the past two days, but Cam didn't want to test the limits of their tolerance. He needed to at least start mentioning names, if nothing else. He couldn't put off the decision forever.

But no one _felt_ right yet. It was a silly thing to think, an opinion based entirely on instinct instead of reason…but Cam couldn't help it. No one had felt right. Not that he expected the names to jump out at him—though that would have been nice—but he hadn't found anyone who seemed to fit…

Well, to fit what? That was another part of the problem. What did one look for in a Ranger? Selflessness, to be certain, bravery, honor…but he was in a _ninja_ academy. With very few exceptions (like that water ninja who'd tried to steal the morphers), everyone at the Academy was honorable and brave.

Case in point, the students that were just barely winning the battle right now. Anyone willing to risk their life in the battle against—

"No!" wailed the alien, as the students and sensei regrouped and faced it. It was most definitely defeated now. "Lothor will win, you'll see! He'll take over this planet once and for all!"

Lothor, hmm? Well, at least the alien behind the attacks had a name, now. Cam filed it in his head for later study and continued to watch, dismissing his earlier thoughts for the moment.

The black-armored alien appeared suddenly.

"Zurgane!" babbled the alien happily. "You came to save me!"

"Hardly," grumbled "Zurgane." Cam was gaining all kinds of information from this battle. "But Lothor decided that you needed…assistance."

Cam's eyes widened as a giant scroll descended from the sky, and suddenly the relatively small alien problem had grown into a very, _very_ large problem. Literally. The alien was now a giant, towering over the quarry and the surrounding forest easily. There was no way the ninjas could take it on without help.

His fingers flew over the keyboard as he powered up the Wind Zords. He couldn't fly them himself, but he could control them by remote, at least for this battle. They wouldn't be at anything resembling full capacity, but they would hopefully be able to take on the alien.

The hawk zord appeared from an airstrip, the lion from an amusement park, and the dolphin from the ocean. Cam took a brief second to crack his knuckles before he got back to work.

"I'm sending the zords in," he reported, eyes on the screen. "I can control them by remote until the Wind Rangers are around to pilot them."

"And it appears that the Rangers will be required sooner than we thought," came Sensei Hayashi's voice.

Cam sighed, still typing away. Yeah. Tell him something he _didn't_ know.

* * *

"I don't get it," said Blake, frowning. "Why are they fighting with students? Where are their Rangers?"

He turned away from the monitor and looked at Sensei Omino. "You said the Wind Academy had Rangers of their own, right, Sensei?" he questioned.

"They should," answered Sensei Omino, looking bemused. "I do not know why they have not deployed them."

"Surely Sensei Watanabe had candidates in mind for such an emergency like you did, Father," commented Leanne.

"Kanoi is a very unorthodox teacher," Sensei Omino told her, his tone more fond than disapproving. "Sometimes, I think, even he knows not what his next move will be until he makes it."

"Hey, look," said Blake, drawing their attention back to the screen. There was only visual, no sound, but an alien that had just grown fifty-stories high didn't need to make noise to be noticed. "Sensei, can we go take care of that?"

"Let us see what they will do," said Sensei Omino, observing the scene. "This battle falls within their territory. We should not intervene unless we feel we have to."

"Or unless it's Lothor," broke in Hunter, speaking for the first time. Blake knew his brother's expressions like the back of his hand, and this was Hunter in 'brooding' mode. "If it's Lothor, we're moving."

It wasn't a question or a request, and Blake wondered how Hunter got away with speaking to Sensei Omino so informally. He was pretty sure he'd get reprimanded if he did the same.

"We have not yet confirmed that it is Lothor behind these attacks," said Sensei Omino gently. "But if it is, we will deal with him accordingly. Remember what I have taught you about vendettas, Hunter."

Hunter didn't reply, his fists clenching at the thought of the monster that had killed his and Blake's parents. Lothor was a threat to humanity, a destroyer of families who needed to be taken care of. Thanks to Sensei Omino's teachings, he was no longer revenge-hungry, no longer thirsted to destroy Lothor with his bare hands…but that didn't mean he had forgiven, and he _certainly_ hadn't forgotten.

"It looks like they've got zords," said Leanne, surprised. Three zords were just now arriving on the scene—a hawk, a lion, and a dolphin.

"Those aren't being piloted by Rangers," said Hunter almost immediately.

"No, they're not," agreed Blake, as the two of them glanced at each other. "They aren't moving fast enough, and they're too…"

"Robot-like," finished Hunter, crossing his arms. He sure as hell wasn't a pilot, but operating his zord was second nature to him. The same went with Blake. No, if there was anyone in charge of the zords, they weren't Rangers. And since only Rangers could pilot zords…

Blake got it a split-second before he did. "Must be remote-controlled," said the navy ranger, frowning. "But why?"

"I'll see what I can find out through our networks," said Leanne, as the zords finished off the alien, albeit with some difficulty. "Something weird is going on."

"They can't possibly believe that they'll win against the enemy without Rangers, especially if it's Lothor," said Blake in disbelief.

"This is why Blake and I should step in, Sensei," added Hunter. At least he and Blake knew what they were doing. "We can't leave Earth unprotected if the Wind Academy's Rangers have been compromised." Or because of whatever had happened that caused the Wind Rangers to be no-shows.

"You know we can do this, Sensei," added Blake. He wasn't as vocal about it, but he wanted to fight Lothor just as much as Hunter did…if not more.

Because while Hunter was thinking of what Lothor had done to their parents, Blake was thinking about Lothor's murder of their parents _and _about what he'd done to Hunter. His brother had been so dark lately, so brooding and unhappy…and it was all because of what Lothor had done to them. He'd shattered their family. He had destroyed their happiness.

And damn it all, Lothor was _not_ going to mess with the family Blake had left.

"We will wait and see what answers Leanne is able to provide us with," said Sensei Omino firmly. "And should it be deemed absolutely necessary, we will act. But for today, the Wind Academy has defeated the enemy."

A pause as he studied the two boys he had taken in so long ago. "You will be needed," he told them. "It is why I have chosen you to be the Thunder Rangers. But you are not needed yet. Be patient, Blake, Hunter. Your time will come."

When their time came, thought Hunter as he and Blake nodded, Lothor was going _down_.

* * *

The Thunder Brothers have arrived! And they're gonna be _bad asses_. They aren't hell-bent on revenge – I think Sensei Omino's presence has negated that—but they know the truth about their parents' deaths, and they _are_ going to be focused on Lothor's downfall. And as you can see, they've still got attitude problems. They definitely aren't going to play well with the others. Should be fun :) 


	5. The Beginnings of Destiny

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (although they haven't even met yet…), Blake/Tori

This chapter: Kind of Tori's POV, for a little bit. She talks with Shane and Dustin about the attacks, and the three of them decide to approach Cam. Will he give them a chance to prove themselves, or will they be shot down? Also, Cam deals with some very bizarre situations while trying to pick the Wind Rangers…

Notes: A short but important chapter. There's a little bit of a time lapse between the last chapter and this one, only about two weeks. Also, this chapter holds the first real interaction between Cam and Tori, Shane, and Dustin. Remember, they aren't exactly friends yet. Cam's got a lot of responsibility, and Shane, Tori, and Dustin haven't done much to catch his attention. Until this chapter, of course.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Five: The Beginnings of Destiny

Shane had just finished class when Tori found him. "Hey!" she called, catching his attention.

"Hey," greeted Shane, sighing as he practically dropped to the ground.

"Tough class?" asked Tori sympathetically, taking a seat next to him.

"Tough _classes_," corrected Shane wearily. "Sensei Tanaka's merciless, and Sensei Garcia might be nice, but man, he worked us into the_ ground_. I can barely move."

"Yeah. Basics are a lot tougher with Sensei Tanaka," agreed Tori. She was lucky that she only had to deal with one new teacher. Shane had to deal with two.

"Dude, I'm _beat_," said a new voice, as Dustin flopped down next to her. "They're really taking this stuff seriously. Or more seriously. You know?"

"Well, we're kind of…at war," pointed out Tori, the words hard to say. "They're trying to prepare us."

"We _are_ prepared," grumbled Shane. "It's not fair that we can't be out there too."

Privately, Tori agreed, but instead of voicing her agreement she pointed out, "Shane, we'd probably get our butts kicked out there. We're not nearly as good as the other students."

"But at least we'd be _trying_," pointed out Shane. "Every fighter counts, right? I mean, there are two students in the medical ward from the attack yesterday. Maybe if the beginners were allowed into the field there wouldn't be."

Tori had heard about the attack on the news yesterday evening. A monster that called itself the Mad Magnet had been storming downtown with those foot soldiers…what were they called again? Right, Kelzaks. Anyway, the monster had lost in the end, but Shane was right. There _were _two students in the med bay, one advanced earth ninja and one intermediate air ninja.

"It's gotta be tough for Cam, man," commented Dustin suddenly, surprising her. "I mean, I've seen a ton of people _begging_ him for a morpher. And with all the other stuff he's got to do around here…totally wouldn't want to be him right now."

"I'm surprised you aren't in line," Tori teased him. "Don't you want to be a Power Ranger?"

"Dude, it would be _sweet_!" exclaimed Dustin enthusiastically, but then he sobered and added, "But you've got a point, Tor. We'd probably get our butts kicked out there, even if we did have Ranger powers."

He looked down about it, and Shane looked depressed too. Tori frowned. "I would fight, if they let me," she admitted, drawing their attention to her. "I mean…we may not be good enough, but we're not helpless, either. The school's at stake, not to mention the city…possibly the _world_. I want to help out. Even…even if it means risking my life. Even though I wouldn't have Ranger powers."

"I want to help too," said Shane, nodding.

"Yeah, definitely," added Dustin, uncharacteristically serious.

It was a heavy decision. The idea of possible injury or even death…but Tori couldn't think of any cause better than this. Because if those aliens won, then what did any of it matter anyway?

"I think we should talk to Cam," she said, after a moment.

"Yeah, 'cause _he'll_ listen to us," scoffed Shane.

"Cam's the one keeping the Academy from falling apart right now," Tori pointed out. "Cut him some slack, Shane. It can't be easy, worrying about his dad, the Academy, the aliens, _and _the morphers."

"Point," acquiesced Shane. "Alright, if you think he'll actually listen to us…let's go find him."

* * *

Cam was ready to tear his hair out. What was _wrong_ with people? He'd been pestered all day long about the morphers. Yes, it had been two weeks since he had started looking at student files. No, he had _no _idea who was in the running and who wasn't. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? 

Forget the honor and bravery he'd been thinking about before. There were students who were so afraid of being chosen that they had actually told him not to consider them, and there were students who wanted to be chosen so badly that they were stopping short of nothing to get his attention. Today he'd been "gifted" with a bunch of CD-RWs from a Ranger-wannabe, which was both pathetic and strange. And he was pretty sure one of the female students had been trying to seduce him into giving her a morpher!

Power made people crazy. It was a definite fact. The thing was, _someone_ had to take the morphers, so now Cam's main concern was finding people who wouldn't let the power go to their heads.

"Cam!" exclaimed a vaguely familiar voice, drawing his attention. What _now_?

He reluctantly turned around to see a beginner water ninja hurrying to catch up with him. Two others were coming with her, an air ninja and an earth ninja, he believed. As they came closer he could see the lining on their uniforms and his guesses were confirmed. They were those three slacker students that his father had been thinking about expelling. What did they want?

"I really don't have time for this," he told her, as they came within speaking distance. "Is it something one of the teachers can handle?"

The girl shook her head, blond hair whipping around her. "We just wanted to tell you…" she trailed off. "We want to help."

"Everyone wants to help," shot back Cam, a little more irritably than he meant to. "In fact, everyone has been _so_ helpful that I'm beginning to get sick of it." He was sick of people sucking up to him, sick of the fake flattery meant to win him over and crazy schemes that were never going to work.

"We don't mean it like that," said the brown-haired male, the earth element. What was his name? David? Duncan?

"We just wanted to let you know," said the air element, intervening, "That if there's anything you need us to do in the fight against Lothor, we'll do it. Ranger powers or not. We want to help."

Silence as Cam studied their expressions, and then he flat-out stared at them in surprise. They were _serious_. They were the first beginners to actually _volunteer_ for battle. They were actually willing to risk their lives for the safety of Blue Bay Harbor, despite their inexperience.

He was at first inclined to say no, that they weren't advanced enough…but really, that would be kind of hypocritical, the unqualified head teacher refusing the help of unqualified students. Besides, chances were that if he declined their help, they would go off on their own and do something extremely dangerous, and he couldn't let that happen.

"Find Sensei Hayashi," he told them, making a choice. "Tell him I sent you, and that I want him to train you."

He paused momentarily to give them a deadly serious look. "This is _not __a joke_," he told them, emphasizing each word. "These aren't classes, you can't miss them. Because if I let you go out into the field and you aren't ready, you _will_ die. Do you understand me? This is more serious than anything you'll have ever done before. If you want to help, you'll show up every day, work around your schedules, and_ find_ the commitment that my father wanted from you. He saw something in the three of you that made him accept you as students. Show that to me, and you can help."

"Okay," said the air element. Cam finally remembered that his name was Shane. "We'll go see him right now."

"And dude?" added the earth element, as they turned to go, "No matter what everyone else is saying about you? I think you're doing a pretty good job keeping things together around here."

"I'd like to see any of the others try to do your job this well," added the water ninja. "Thanks, Cam."

The three of them walked away and Cam watched them go in bewilderment. They were just full of surprises, weren't they? A small, almost imperceptible smile crossed his face as he watched them head straight in the direction of Sensei Hayashi's office. He actually hoped they proved his initial impressions of them wrong.

* * *

So there's hope for Shane, Dustin, and Tori yet…but they've got an uphill battle to fight first. I was stalled for a little while on this story, but I think I've got my direction back now. And if this is headed the way I think it is...we're in for the long haul, people. I've got the next three chapters sketched out already, and believe me when I say the plot is slow and steady. As always, your feedback is appreciated. Until next time... 


	6. More Questions Than Answers

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (...who still don't know each other yet...), Blake/Tori

This chapter: Cam's daily life at the Academy. Follow him as he deals with paperwork, zords, unanswered questions, stress, and the threat of attack looming on the horizon.

Notes: Okay, so this is kind of a filler chapter. I admit it. But it's not like I can have things jump straight into action. I have to give Cam a hard time first :) This chapter takes place another week after the first attack, which means it's been three weeks total since Cam was made headmaster.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Six: More Questions Than Answers

If there was one thing Cam hated, it was being uninformed.

He had to have answers. It was in his nature. He could remember being five and constantly questioning everything around him, just to know why it was the way it was. It was an undeniable aspect of his personality—let it be known that Cameron Watanabe couldn't stand not knowing.

Which was why he was resisting the urge to grind his teeth as he sat in his chair in Ninja Ops. He didn't have _any _answers right now.

First of all, who was Lothor? Cam had exhausted all of his contacts, all of his databases, and had come up with nothing. Nothing! Surely there had to be some record of the alien. After all, Lothor had known where the Wind Academy was and how to bypass the shield, so he had to have had previous contact…right?

Second of all, the sensei were hiding something from him. Cam didn't know what it was, but they were hiding _something_. The way they looked at him, Sensei Nakamura's mysterious offer to train him…it didn't add up. They knew something, possibly something about Lothor, that they weren't telling him. And it wasn't like Cam could just order them to give up the information. He wasn't stupid; he knew his limits with the sensei. They weren't going to tell him anything. He'd have to figure it out himself.

The problem was; he had no idea where to start looking.

A beep from the computer drew his attention and he turned to see that the zords had finished self-repairing. Good. He had a feeling they would soon be needed again. He couldn't remote-pilot them forever, though—they were hardly functioning at full capacity. They needed Power Rangers for that. Time was running out. He had narrowed his choices to about ten people. Seven males, three females, three earth ninjas, two water ninjas, and five air ninjas. Six advanced students, four intermediate. He'd been reluctant to consider the intermediate students at first, but the pool to choose from was too small to exclude them. He was getting closer…just not close enough. None of them _seemed_ right.

The alarm on his watch chirped and Cam sighed, stretching and feeling his back crack as he straightened in his chair. It was time to make his rounds.

First was the check-in at the main building, in his father's office. Cam entered, did a routine scan through the business ledgers and accounting forms, and then gave the enrollment forms a cursory glance before filing them away. New students were being deferred until someone was free and qualified to test them for entry.

After his work in the office, Cam walked past the training fields. Sensei Nakamura was teaching the advanced earth class, and Sensei Garcia was teaching the intermediate air class. Sensei Tanaka was probably on patrol, and Sensei Hayashi…where would he be?

Cam found the elder sensei on one of the smaller training fields, instructing…those three ninjas he had talked to, before. Cam was pretty sure it had only been a week ago, but it felt like it had been months. Well, at least it looked like they had taken him seriously. All three were watching Sensei Hayashi carefully as he demonstrated a block. It looked like one of the more complicated beginner moves, so maybe they were making progress?

He was surprised to find that he was so interested. But there was something about those three…he had looked them up after their meeting. Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Shane Clarke. All three had shown strong elemental affinities, but poor commitment to training and a lack of focus. They had potential. Now, if only they could stop being such slackers…

He moved on, swinging back around to the office. This time he began looking at student-filed paperwork. Challenges to status, requests for class transfers or switches…he had known how much administrative work went into running a school, but he hadn't ever expected that he would be the one doing it all.

Next on his list was defense-related work. He headed back to Ops and spent the next few hours modifying the shields around the Academy, hoping that the fortifications would give them at least a little more protection. His work was occasionally interrupted by communications from the sensei, but for the most part, it looked like Lothor was giving them a day off.

That didn't mean they could predict tomorrow, though. Every day that Lothor didn't attack was a day that they spent preparing for the inevitable.

Six o'clock, and Cam was glad, because this was the one hour of the day during which no one would disturb him. He headed straight for the medical bay and walked into his father's room.

Sensei Nakamura glanced at him, nodded wordlessly, and departed from his post in the room. Cam dragged the vacated chair closer to his father's bedside. He took a seat and bowed his head for a moment, taking in the steady beep of the monitor.

His father had seemed so _untouchable_ before this, so proud and noble…to see him now, rendered helpless by some strange act of power…it was _terrifying_. Because his father was representative of everything the Wind Academy stood for. He embodied the principles they taught—because he had to. A headmaster who couldn't properly represent the school would be bringing shame upon the school and himself.

Which was why Cam couldn't understand his father's last words.

_You are my successor, Cam. You were always meant to be. Choose the three wisely._

His father _knew_ the protocols. He knew what should have been done in his absence. Yet with his last words he had defied all the old laws, all of the traditions of the school. Why?

Was it out of some misguided sense of favoritism? Cam didn't think so. His father had always taken great pains to make sure Cam was treated just like everyone else, especially by Academy staff. It had been made easier by the fact that he hadn't been allowed to train. He was easier to treat equally as a nobody than as a student.

Perhaps it was just the fear of death talking? No, that wasn't right either. He didn't think that his father would have let fear rule his last words to the world. No, those were the words he'd meant to say. But _why_?

Maybe he wasn't meant to know until he was ready. But when would he be ready? When would he finally know the truth?

Too many questions, and no answers.

A sigh as he glanced at the clock. He had spent nearly the entire hour thinking of himself, and that wasn't what this time was for.

He couldn't waste time chasing after answers he might never get. No, Cam had to deal with the all-consuming present.

But he couldn't shake the feeling that the answers to his questions lay in the past.

* * *

In case you haven't noticed, Cam's a lot less bratty here than he is at the beginning of the canon series. I think I wrote him that way because he's gotten responsibilities right at the beginning, ones besides being tech support (rather than waiting until mid-series to be accepted for training and eventually Ranger powers). Also, his father has been seriously injured in this story. That's enough to change anyone's perspective. Things still won't be smooth sailing between him and the others, but the dynamic is going to be quite different. 

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was a little slow, I know, but believe me when I say that the next few chapters will definitely be picking up the pace. Stay tuned!


	7. Seeing is Believing

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (they'll meet soon, I promise…), Blake/Tori

Summary: Cam escapes the chaos that is the Wind Academy, but runs into some trouble. Shane, Tori, and Dustin enter the scene and realize that perhaps they don't know as much about their new headmaster as they thought they did, while Cam realizes that perhaps "those three slackers" are more than he thought they were. The beginnings of an unlikely friendship…

Notes: So in the series, the Winds didn't know about Cam's talents until later on. But Cam needs some people in his corner right now (or at least, he will…), and so the revelation is going to be pushed up a little bit.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Seven: Seeing is Believing

He _had_ to get out of the Academy. If he didn't, Cam was going to go absolutely insane. It was the one-month mark of the attack on the Wind Academy, and he hadn't been off-campus for more than an hour or two since then. He _needed_ to get away, or else he'd go crazy.

That was why he declined a student's offer to run errands for him and went downtown himself to get some spare parts for his computer.

As he entered downtown Blue Bay Harbor, he felt some of the stress leave him. The atmosphere at the Academy was so _stifling_ sometimes, so tense that you couldn't help but react to it. Here, where most people were blissfully unaware of the danger they faced, it was easy to act like one of them, just another civilian picking up some odds and ends.

It was a little later than he wanted, but he got to the store before it closed and bought the parts he needed. A glance at the clock showed another two hours before he absolutely had to head back to the Academy, so he walked into the park. He had more repairs waiting for him, but right now he just wanted to enjoy the sunset and the solitude.

Just him, the park…and the Kelzaks that were currently marching past. Cam's eyes widened and he immediately hid himself behind a tree. What were they doing here?

He followed them as they hurried onward. They were…dropping some kind of _seed_ into the ground. What was it, and why?

Well, regardless, it wasn't like he could let them get away with it. For a brief second he considered calling the Academy, but what if they didn't get here in time? No, he would deal with the consequences later. Right now, he had to find out what the Kelzaks were up to.

* * *

"Should we be out this late?" wondered Tori, as she watched Shane try to land another trick on his skateboard. 

"Tori, it _just_ got dark out," pointed out Shane, before he grinned at Dustin. "How did that look, dude?"

"Awesome!" crowed Dustin, holding up a camera. "Too bad we don't have like, night vision on this. Then it'd be _sweet_."

A pause, and he added, "Well, it'd be sweet if those Kelzaks would get out of the shot. Totally messing up my frame, here."

"What?" demanded Tori, as she whipped around. Sure enough, there were Kelzaks. And they were…fighting someone?

"Maybe it's the other students," suggested Shane, as the three of them drew close together.

"That only sounds like one person, though," said Tori, worried.

"We should go help them, right, dudes?" pointed out Dustin.

"We should call for help," corrected Tori. "We're not supposed to engage the enemy, remember? What if this throws everything we've been working for away?" What if they were never allowed on the battlefield?

"If we don't help whoever that is, it won't matter anyway," pointed out Shane, taking the lead. "Let's go. They can yell at us later."

The three of them attacked from the outside of the circle, forcing their way to the center and finding…

"Cam?" asked Shane incredulously, as they met their headmaster in the middle of the melee. "What are _you_ doing here?" He'd _never_ seen Cam off-campus before.

"Questions later. Just help me get rid of them," ordered Cam, blocking a kick from one Kelzak and delivering a punch that sent another reeling.

Tori's eyes went wide as she watched. She hadn't known that Cam could fight like that…her attention was drawn back to her own fight, but she kept an eye on Cam as the four of them fought. Apparently there was more to their interim leader than met the eye.

Shane picked up a Kelzak and crowed in victory as he successfully used his air power to throw it a good twenty feet away. "Dude, I totally _rocked_ that!" he exclaimed, grinning.

"Nice, man!" called Dustin, before he shut his eyes, made a few gestures, and vanished. Moments later he popped out of the earth, taking the Kelzaks by surprise.

Tori couldn't let them have _all_ the fun, though. She smirked as she maneuvered her hands like Sensei Hayashi had taught her, then thrust them out, producing a blast of water that knocked a Kelzak off its feet.

"Good one, Tor!" complimented Shane, as she smiled in satisfaction.

Cam resisted the urge to stop and stare. Since when had they been able to successfully use their element techniques?

A Kelzak drew his attention and he flipped back, taking a split-second to reorient himself before launching at the enemy and taking it down. He noted Tori, Shane, and Dustin staring out of the corner of his eye. Okay. So maybe they weren't the only ones with tricks up their sleeves.

Ten minutes later and the Kelzaks gave up, disappearing. Cam picked up the seeds they had left behind, tucking them carefully into the backpack he'd dropped. He would study those later.

"Everyone alright?" he asked, inspecting the trio before him for damage. Besides looking a little tired, they seemed to have escaped with no injuries

"We're fine, but what _you_ did? That was _awesome_!" exclaimed Shane, obviously still hyped from adrenaline. "Who taught you those moves?"

"No one. I taught myself," admitted Cam.

"You taught yourself that?" Tori asked. "That was incredible!"

"Totally wicked!" added Dustin.

"You three weren't bad yourselves," said Cam, partially to deflect their attention and partially because it was true. "How far along are you?"

"Sensei Hayashi told us that we're currently contending for the top spots in the beginner class," answered Tori, grinning.

"You've made that much progress in two _weeks_?" asked Cam incredulously. From the lowest of the beginners to the top of their class?

"Hey, Sensei Hayashi may be a cool teacher, but he's been working us to the _bone_," Shane told him. "And we still have basics and element training." Both of which had been amped up due to the looming threat of takeover.

Point. After all, they hadn't been without talent, just without commitment, which they had now apparently found. "Well, if you keep it up you'll be ready for the battlefield a lot sooner than I thought," Cam told them honestly.

"Us? What about you?" pointed out Shane. "Why aren't you out fighting?"

"Yeah, man! The Academy could totally use someone like you," added Dustin.

"I've got too many responsibilities at the Academy to add fighting on top of everything else," said Cam, sighing. "I would if I could."

He really would. Fighting…it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. But he had promised not to enter the battlefield, and with the questionable exception of tonight he had kept his word.

"If we were as good as you, we would be out there in no time," said Tori, sighing.

"You're closer than you think," Cam told her, and that was the truth. "Keep up your training. I appreciate the help."

Before anyone could say anything else, Sensei Tanaka and Sensei Garcia appeared.

"The point of the communicators is to call for help when you see an enemy, not to rush recklessly into battle," said Sensei Tanaka sternly, settling his gaze on Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "Could you please explain why no one received a message of this attack?"

"We were just in the park and we heard fighting, Sensei," explained Shane in their defense. "It sounded like one person, and we had to help. We didn't know if anyone else could make it in time."

"We didn't purposefully go looking for a fight," added Tori. "And Sensei Cameron was the one being attacked. We couldn't let him fight alone."

Cam got the feeling that he was in for an interrogation, but the sensei wouldn't undermine the authority they had given him in front of students. He was safe—for the moment.

"While we appreciate your efforts, you have not yet been cleared for battle status," Sensei Garcia told them. "If you ever come up against such a situation again, it would be advisable to notify us immediately, before taking any other action."

"Yes, Sensei," they chorused, bowing in unison.

"Cameron, if you would join us in your office upon your return?" said Sensei Tanaka. It was an order thinly-disguised as a request, and so Cam just nodded.

The two sensei streaked away.

"Creepy," said Shane, shaking his head. "How do they always _know _this stuff? It's like they're watching us."

"If they're watching anyone, it's me," said Cam, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he _was_ under observation. How else would they have known to come? None of the sensei had access to Ninja Ops or the surveillance systems, and it would take more than ninja skills to break in. Something suspicious was going on.

"I'm sorry," said Tori sympathetically. "It can't be easy for you."

Cam resisted the urge to fidget uncomfortably. "Everyone has their burden to bear," he said at last.

"But that shouldn't mean they have to do it alone," replied Tori pointedly.

Cam changed the subject. "You three should get home, and I have to get back to the Academy," he pointed out.

"Sure. Hey, if you need any help with those seed things, let us know," offered Shane, accepting the topic switch.

"Thanks. And…do me a favor?" Cam requested, as an afterthought.

They looked at him expectantly and he said, "Don't call me Sensei, or Cameron. Just…Cam, alright? Even in front of the teachers." He hadn't earned the title of sensei, and only the sensei and his father called him Cameron. Hearing Tori put the two together...it just felt _wrong._

Dustin grinned. "Sure thing, Cam," he replied. "Calling you Sensei sounds kind of freaky anyway. No offense."

"None taken," replied Cam dryly. With a last glance at them, he streaked back to the Wind Academy.

"Guy's just full of surprises," commented Shane, watching him go.

"I get the feeling that there's a _lot_ we don't know about Cam," agreed Tori. "Come on. We're in enough trouble with the sensei as it is, let's not get into trouble with our parents, too."

With a last look back, the three of them headed for Tori's van.

* * *

Cam arrived in 'his' office (because he would never really think of it that way) and was faced with all four sensei. This was not looking good. 

"Cameron, when we appointed you as headmaster, we had an agreement," said Sensei Hayashi seriously. "You were never to enter battle."

"It was unavoidable," said Cam, trying to figure out why this was such a big deal. "I would have called for backup, but they were trying to plant these," he showed them the seeds, "And by the time help would have arrived, they would have accomplished their mission."

"Do you know what the plant is?" asked Sensei Tanaka.

"No, but my father has a botanist friend who might be able to help," replied Cam. "I'll go see him tomorrow."

"No," said Sensei Garcia, shaking his head. "We will send one of the advanced students. You are required here, Cameron."

"Sensei, a botanist's lab is hardly a war zone," Cam felt compelled to point out.

"Nonetheless, your resources are needed here," said Sensei Hayashi simply. "Someone else will go."

"Might I suggest further speculation on the distribution of the Wind Morphers?" asked Sensei Tanaka pointedly.

Cam's mouth shut with an audible 'click.'

"I hope you understand, Cameron," said Sensei Garcia, shooting a sharp look at Sensei Tanaka, "It is not that we wish to coddle you. We simply wish for you to expend your energies where they are needed most."

"I don't know if I understand anything right now, Sensei," said Cam tightly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He caught Sensei Nakamura's gaze as he turned to leave. The older man looked right at him with a thoughtful gaze, and Cam turned away, trying to dispel the feeling of being scrutinized. He had plans to make. It was time to be a little more proactive in seeking his answers.

* * *

So I was stalled on this story again, then this chapter came to me…and now I have chapters eight through eleven written out, roughly. Talk about a creative boom. Things are going to start changing _fast_ in the next few chapters, so pay attention! Feedback is appreciated, and I hope you guys are enjoying the story! 


	8. And Believing is a Start

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (yes, I'm aware that they still don't know each other…), Blake/Tori

Summary: A continuation of the last chapter. Cam's got a plan, but will it end in disaster? Every action has its consequence…

Notes: This picks up right where the last chapter ended. Tori, Shane, and Dustin will be appearing pretty consistently from here on out, I think. I tossed Sensei Nakamura in as well, just for fun :)

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Eight: And Believing is a Start

Cam had timed his appearance just right. As he arrived on the training fields the next afternoon, Shane, Tori, and Dustin had just finished basics training and were leaving.

"Can I talk to the three of you for a minute?" he questioned, catching their attention.

"We aren't in trouble for last night, are we?" asked Dustin. "We were just trying to help out, y'know?"

"You aren't in trouble," Cam assured him. "Actually, I need to ask a favor of you three…and it needs to be under the radar." Meaning that the sensei couldn't find out.

Shane studied him suspiciously. "Under the radar?" he asked skeptically. "Why can't anyone else know?"

"Because it's technically something I'm not supposed to be investigating," answered Cam, showing them the seed from the previous night. There had been two. The sensei had one, and he had kept the other for himself.

"I need you three to cover for me while I go visit a botanist," he told them. "I'm hoping he can tell me what this seed does, and why Kelzaks would be planting them."

"And you're not supposed to go there?" guessed Tori.

"Exactly," confirmed Cam. "I'm not even supposed to have this seed."

"Why?" asked Dustin.

Cam hesitated. But if he wanted their help, he was going to have to tell them the truth. "I don't actually know," he admitted. "For some reason I'm not supposed to directly involve myself in the fight against Lothor. When I was approved as headmaster, it was part of the arrangement that the sensei and I made."

"And you think this is important enough to break the rules?" asked Tori.

"I don't know anyone else at the school with enough background to do this research," replied Cam. "This requires someone who actually has a clue about botany." He couldn't help the scornful edge that crept into his voice. How did they expect a student to know enough about plant physiology to get the information needed to analyze this thing?

"Just so you know? Not a good pickup line," teased Shane, before sobering. "…Why us?"

"You wanted to help," Cam reminded him. Knowing that wasn't a good enough reason, he added, "And…I think you can do it." Because even though they were more than a little immature, their intentions were good, and he was sort of beginning to…trust them. Maybe.

Tori studied him carefully. "…I'll help," she said, after a moment.

"Yeah, okay," agreed Dustin.

Shane scrutinized him, still a little suspicious. "…Alright," he said at last. "But will you keep us in the loop? Tell us what you find?"

"When I come back from the botanist's I'll find you," promised Cam, a little relieved. His plan had hinged on their help, and now that he had it, hopefully everything else would go smoothly.

The plan was basically one of interference. Shane would ask Sensei Garcia questions about their shared air affinity. Dustin would request help from Sensei Tanaka about some of the beginning techniques taught in class, and Tori would ask Sensei Hayashi about the extra training they had been going through.

The one weak link in the plan was Sensei Nakamura. But Cam was counting on Sensei Nakamura not coming to find him, and if he found out that Cam had gone, then not reporting it to the other teachers. It was a risky gamble, but one he had to take. Sensei Nakamura had offered to train him, after all. Maybe he wouldn't object to this expedition. Besides, it wasn't like anything was going to happen.

* * *

Famous last words. He got to Dr. Bellram's lab alright, and got the answers he wanted—yes, the plant was dangerous, it could possibly devour everyone and everything in sight if grown correctly, and of_ course_ there was a spring with exactly the right combination of minerals and nutrients to breed disaster in plant form. Because things could _never_ be easy.

So he went to Turner Springs in an attempt to get a water sample to work with. If he could figure out how the plants grew, he could figure out how to stop them from growing as well. That was when he ran into the Kelzaks. Apparently they had figured out the spring's properties as well.

And they fought. Cam managed to keep the water he had collected away from the Kelzaks, but before he could defeat all of his opponents Sensei Nakamura and a group of students arrived on the scene. It was over quickly and as the students left Sensei Nakamura turned to him.

"I may be old, but I can still recognize a diversion tactic when I see one," he told Cam, crossing his arms. "And I was expecting as much. I did not, however, forsee you allying yourself with the three beginners. Please explain."

Cam sighed. "I don't understand why I'm not allowed in the battlefield," he said, meeting Sensei Nakamura's gaze. "Surely the Wind Academy can use all of the fighters it can get. And I'm at least on par with the intermediate students in terms of skill, if not some of the advanced students. Just because I haven't formally trained doesn't mean I'm not capable."

"It is not because of a lack of skill that we prohibit your participation," said Sensei Nakamura mysteriously. "We are aware that you are a skilled fighter."

But Cam was through with non-explanations.

"Then why?" he pressed. "Why was that part of the deal we made after the first attack? You and the other sensei…you have a reason, right?"

Sensei Nakamura sighed. "You are seeking the right answers to the wrong questions," he said. "Every action in this world is a result of the actions that preceded it, Cameron."

"You aren't explaining anything," said Cam, exasperated. "Sensei, you're speaking in circles."

"The only explanation I can give you will not satisfy you," Sensei Nakamura warned him. "In fact, it may only serve to further confuse you."

"I think I should reserve the right to make that judgment," replied Cam, meeting his gaze unflinchingly.

"Very well," acquiesced the elder man. "Cameron, your father knows very well that you are a capable fighter. However, he has been forbidden to let you train."

"Forbidden? By whom?" asked Cam.

"By_what_," corrected Sensei Nakamura. "When you were very young, your mother asked your father for a promise. An oath, to never train you as a ninja. It is a promise that your father has taken very seriously ever since."

"A promise he made to my mother?" repeated Cam, stunned. "_That's_ why I wasn't allowed to train at the Academy, even when he knew what I could do? Why would she ask that of him? Why would he agree?"

"That is where my knowledge ends," said Sensei Nakamura. "There are, of course, speculations about why Miko requested such a thing, but those speculations differ. As for why your father has continued to uphold that promise…he takes honor very seriously, Cameron. A promise to a loved one is very sacred to him."

"He didn't have the right to decide that for me," said Cam, a dull anger suffusing through his chest. "I should have been allowed to decide whether or not I wanted to train."

"He is your father, and he made the choices that he thought were best for you," said Sensei Nakamura simply.

"Yeah, like sticking me in charge of an Academy I didn't even train at," muttered Cam bitterly. A thought occurred to him and he eyed Sensei Nakamura in suspicion, things slowly clicking into place.

"You and the other sensei agreed to my position as headmaster because it would keep me busy and away from the battlefield, didn't you," he stated flatly. Because his father would've sooner let him run the school than fight for it.

"If that had been our sole purpose, there were other means by which we could achieve it," said Sensei Nakamura, a bit sharply. "I will not deny that it was taken into consideration, but had we not thought you capable we certainly would not have let you decide how to distribute the Wind morphers, nonetheless agreed to your assignment as headmaster."

"…You didn't agree with it," realized Cam, studying him. "That's what you meant. That's why you offered to train me. You don't agree with the decision to keep me off the battlefield."

"Your father was very insistent on keeping you out of danger. While I obeyed his wishes before, I feel that if you are the headmaster, you are already _in_ danger," stated Sensei Nakamura, frowning, "And that you should be prepared for when that danger emerges. You have the skills, but you need refinement. Honing."

Cam considered it, considered everything he had just learned. "…Is that offer to train me still open?" he asked at last.

"I will not break my word to your father," said Sensei Nakamura. "You will not train in the way of a ninja."

Cam sighed. It figured.

"You will meet me every day after your visit to your father's room," Sensei Nakamura continued, causing his head to jerk up. "We will train for two hours."

"But you just said…" trailed off Cam.

"There are other ways than those of the ninja," said Sensei Nakamura mysteriously. "We will start tomorrow. For now, return to the Academy and research the plant you discovered."

"The other sensei—" began Cam.

"I will speak with them," said Sensei Nakamura, cutting him off. "Go, Cameron."

So he went, still somewhat in bewilderment but at least now he had a few answers. Sort of. As Sensei Nakamura had warned him, however, he didn't know if he was more or less confused than before. Why would his mother ask for him not to be trained? The most obvious answer was for his protection. The life of a ninja was a dangerous one, and certainly not something a mother would want to choose for her only son.

And he could easily picture his father being stubborn enough to keep a promise made when he wasn't even old enough to know what the word 'ninja' meant. How angry would he be if he woke up to see that Cam was training behind everyone's back? How angry would the other sensei be? What would happen to Sensei Nakamura?

Well, obviously the elder man had already taken those risks into account with his decisions. Cam remembered what he had said before. Sensei Nakamura really _wasn't_ the type to lightly deceive his colleagues. So Cam would train…for now, at least.

He spotted Tori, Dustin, and Shane waiting for him by the edge of the training fields.

"We kept them for as long as we could," said Tori apologetically, "But then they got a page on the communicators and left. Did you get what you needed?"

"Partially," said Cam, and that was the truth in _so_ many ways. "I've got some research to do still. Thanks for your help."

"What did you find out?" asked Shane.

Cam glanced around. Students were still milling about, some giving them very curious or suspicious looks. They couldn't speak out in the open like this. The sensei were sure to be in the main building, and he couldn't run into them right now...

Did he trust these three enough to show them Ops? Well, it looked like he didn't have a choice. They had kept enough secrets for him so far…he would just have to trust them with another. And it wasn't like they would be able to get into Ops without him anyway.

"We can't talk here," he told them. "But you have to swear never to say a word about the place I'm going to take you to."

Tori, Dustin, and Shane glanced at each other, a bit uncertain. Did they really want to get any more involved in this?

Shane was the first to decide. "Alright. Not a word," he agreed. He wanted to know what was going on more than he cared about sharing whatever secret Cam was about to show them.

"Yeah, bro. I won't say anything," agreed Dustin.

Tori studied him for a moment. "Okay," she said at last. "We won't tell anyone."

Cam led them to the fringes of campus, past the buildings and more towards the woods. Only when he was certain that no one else was following them did he stoop down and pull up the trapdoors concealed by the ground.

"Woah…" murmured Shane, as they followed him down the stairs.

Cam stopped at the inside doors, scanned his hand, and the doors slid open. He hit another switch and the screens slid down, the monitors exposed themselves, and the bookshelves opened up.

"Dude! Totally secret-agent!" exclaimed Dustin, as the three ninjas stared at the room in shock.

"Cam, what _is_ this place?" asked Shane.

"This is Ninja Ops," said Cam, gesturing to the area around him. "It's supposed to be the base of operations for the Wind Rangers…once they're chosen." A decision that was becoming more pressing by the day.

"Who built all of this?" asked Tori, looking around in awe.

"The bunker has been here for years," said Cam, allowing himself a momentary surge of pride, "But I added all of the equipment and updated everything. My father…he wanted a safe house in case anything ever happened to the school."

"It's wicked, man," complimented Dustin.

"Thanks. But back to the point," said Cam, wanting to get to the matter at hand, "I went to Dr. Bellram…" He explained what he had found out.

"Okay. Killer plant," said Dustin, scratching his head. "Dude, this keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Tell me about it," muttered Cam, sighing. "In any case, there's no real way to stop the Kelzaks from getting the water. We can't guard the whole spring. All we can do is prepare for when the plants start growing."

"What can we do to stop them?" asked Shane.

"_We_ do nothing," Cam replied. "Unfortunately, Sensei Nakamura found me. I'm sure the other sensei know that I disobeyed their orders. I can't do anything but give them the tools to take down those plants. And you three can't draw any more suspicion on yourselves by helping me. We're lucky enough that only Sensei Nakamura realized what you were doing."

"And he's not going to tell the other sensei?" asked Tori curiously.

"I have no idea," replied Cam, sighing. "I'm counting on it, but it's not a sure thing."

"So what are you doing to stop the plants?" asked Dustin.

As Cam explained some of his research to them, none of them noticed the seed quivering in its beaker, tiny root tendrils snaking up the glass and into the flask of water next to it.

* * *

So when I first started writing chapter seven, I envisioned it as a two-chapter storyline. But now I've decided that this plot is going to lead up into...well, you'll find out. Next chapter. Oh, you don't want to miss the next chapter...BIG things will happen. I hope you enjoyed the eighth installment; comments and such are always appreciated! 


	9. New Faces

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (someday…), Blake/Tori

Summary: A continuation of chapters seven and eight. The plants are on the move as Cam and the Winds remain in Ops, unaware. The students and sensei are battling the plants and Florabundicus, and to make things even better Lothor decides to make a personal appearance. Chaos abounds, and just when everything seems hopeless…well, you'll see what happens.

Notes: Okay, so this is a BIG chapter. BIG. In length _and_ in content. Cam, of course, is in it. The Winds are in it. The sensei are in it, and the students. There's Florabundicus, and the Kelzaks, Marah and Kapri, and Lothor…and the Thunders. Yeah, I've been busy. The Thunders will _finally_ make a public appearance. It only took what, an eight-chapter lead-in?

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Nine: New Faces

The monitor was beeping. Cam broke off his explanation to Tori, Shane, and Dustin in order to take a seat and pull up security footage.

"It's started," he murmured, taking out his communicator. "There's a very large disturbance downtown by the convention center," he reported. "It's the plants, one of them has bloomed."

"Have you figured out how to stop them?" came Sensei Hayashi's voice.

"No," answered Cam grimly, glancing at the diagnostics he was running. "I think the plant that just sprouted is the main one. Killing it will stop the others, but I don't know how to do that yet."

"Sensei Nakamura and I are taking a squad of students to the site," Sensei Hayashi replied. "We will have to make do."

"I'll keep working on it—" began Cam, before the monitor beeped again. His fingers flew across the keyboard, pulling up footage from another area of town.

"There's an alien," he reported, one hand on his communicator and the other still typing away. "A good five miles away from the plant. It looks a lot like the plant."

"Sensei Tanaka and I will handle the alien. Keep working, Cameron. We need a way to defeat these plants," came Sensei Garcia's voice.

"That's one seriously nasty-looking weed," breathed Dustin, staring at the monitor.

"I think I can alter the composition of the swords in the armory," said Cam, focused on his work. "There's a chance I can increase their strength enough that if elemental energy was focused through them, they could cut through the weeds. I just need a little more time…"

"…Um, Cam?" said Tori slowly, staring at a point off in the corner.

"Yes?" asked Cam, somewhat impatient. He didn't have _time_ for questions right now…

"Look out!" yelped Shane, shoving Cam off his chair.

"What the hell—" began Cam, before a 'whoosh' of air drew his attention and he realized that a large vine had cut through the place his head had been moments before. Wait. A _vine_?

"The seed! It's growing!" he exclaimed, as he scrambled back up. "It must have gotten exposed to the water somehow!"

"What do we do!?" asked Tori, as she ducked another vine.

"Hold it off! I've got to finish this!" called Cam, kicking his chair at the vines nearest him and turning to his computer.

"Easy for you to say!" retorted Shane, dodging and coming back up to wrestle with one of the vines.

Cam kept part of his attention on the screen and the other part on the plant that was currently attacking them.

"Cameron, report!" came Sensei Tanaka's voice, short and sharp.

"There's a problem," said Cam, breaking off as a vine wrapped itself around his wrist. He wrenched free and continued with, "There's a plant in the command center. I'm working as fast as I can, but it's getting in the way—"

A vine jerked him to the ground and Cam's head smacked against the floor.

"Cam!" exclaimed Dustin, skidding to the ground next to him. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to get one more command in," said Cam, gritting his teeth as pain exploded in his head. Dustin hauled him up and Cam had to wait a few moments for the spots to clear from his vision before he could start typing again. One more keystroke, a press of the 'enter' key, and the swords in the armory were being modified.

He took a moment to yank on a vine that otherwise would have gotten Tori and together he and Shane managed to tie up two of the shoots, knocking them out of the equation.

A beep from the computer and he whirled around to check out what was going on. The students and sensei weren't doing too well. They needed the swords, which were…done! Cam turned to the others.

"You have to go to the armory and take the swords to the group fighting the plants!" he ordered. "Tell them to use the swords to focus their elemental energies!"

"What? No way!" protested Shane. "We can't just leave you here!"

"I'll be fine. This plant won't die until the main one does, and they can't do that without the swords!" Cam replied urgently. "Go! I can handle it until then!"

Tori sent him a worried look, but she nodded at Shane and Dustin and the three of them took off, up the stairs and toward the armory.

Cam reached behind him and pulled out a bokken that was supposed to be for decorative purposes. It wasn't going to do any damage, but at least it would defend him.

As he struck out at the plant that was trying to take over Ninja Ops, he kept the monitor in his peripheral vision and saw Dustin, Shane, and Tori reach Sensei Nakamura and Sensei Hayashi. Swords were distributed and he saw Tori demonstrate how to use one by channeling her energy through it and slicing away a vine that had captured one of the other students.

Everyone else cottoned on quickly and the battle was begun anew. Cam switched screens while batting away another vine and checked in on Sensei Garcia and Sensei Tanaka's group. They appeared to be doing better, the slow defeat of the plant weakening the alien it was linked to.

A high-pitched shriek made him wince, and he realized that the main plant was in its death throes. He whirled around and the plant he had been fighting slowed, shriveling up.

They had won one battle. Cam sighed in relief, dropping the bokken in favor of picking up his communicator. "The plant is down," he reported on all channels.

"All intermediate and advanced students to me," ordered Sensei Tanaka. "This alien is not going to be easy to defeat."

To hear Sensei Tanaka admit that meant that they were in trouble. Cam noted that Tori, Shane, and Dustin stuck with the group, traveling from the remains of the plant to the alien. No one objected, which meant that help was urgently needed.

Great.

He got the zords online in case the monster decided to grow and continued to monitor the battle. The alien wasn't faring well at all against the combined forces of the sensei and the students. Cam was just about to relax when a blast came from seemingly nowhere to hit Sensei Garcia's arm. Cam jerked, startled, and scanned the area.

That was Lothor. Cam had only seen him once before, but the evil space alien wasn't someone who was easy to forget.

His fists clenched at his sides. This was the alien responsible for his father's current condition. The alien that been powerful enough to breach the Wind Academy and take on its headmaster.

They were in _huge_ trouble.

* * *

Blake had been watching the battle progress idly until one of the sensei took a hit to the shoulder that he hadn't seen coming. Then _he_ appeared, and Blake shot up so fast that he knocked over his chair. 

"Hunter," he barked, bringing his morpher closer to his mouth. "Surveillance room. _Now_."

Hunter walked in seconds later. Blake was rarely so short and serious, and that meant something important was happening.

"What's up—" he began, before he caught sight of the screen. It was like a switch had been flipped. His expression closed down, his eyes became darker, and his posture stiffened.

"We're moving," he said shortly.

"Think Sensei will approve?" asked Blake.

"Like they're gonna be able to stand up to Lothor without their Wind Rangers," pointed out Hunter. "We'll worry about Sensei's approval later. You ready?"

"Ready," confirmed Blake, standing by his side. "Thunder Storm, Ranger form!"

* * *

This was Not Good. Cam watched as sensei and students alike were tossed around like ragdolls, and suddenly something caught his eye. The way the students were attacking, and the way Lothor was responding…why did it seem…familiar? 

The answer hit him like a ton of bricks. Lothor was fighting like a _Wind ninja_. An unscrupulous, evil, corrupt Wind ninja, but a Wind ninja nonetheless.

It left him speechless, and with a plethora of questions that needed answering. But first he had to make sure there would be someone around to answer those questions. The sensei and students needed help.

"Give it up!" cackled Lothor, enjoying himself as he threw a student aside and blocked another. "Earth is mine!"

And just as suddenly as Lothor had attacked, he was attacked by two colored blasts of energy.

"Think again," said a dark and angry voice, as two new figures revealed themselves on the roof of a nearby building. Cam's jaw dropped slightly, and his speechlessness was taken to a whole new level of complete and utter shock.

Because those, if he wasn't mistaken, were _Power Rangers_. One in dark red, the other in dark blue, both ready to fight.

"Who are you?" demanded Lothor, the newcomers taking his attention away from the Wind Academy fighters, who took the opportunity to regroup before reengaging with the alien.

"So glad you asked," sneered the one in dark red. "Crimson Thunder Ranger!"

"Navy Thunder Ranger!" added the other. "You're going _down_, Lothor."

"We'll see about that," sneered Lothor. A snap of his fingers and two very strangely dressed girls appeared by his side.

"What's up, Uncle?" chirped one. Cam's eyebrow rose of its own accord. She seemed oddly…chipper…for one of the bad guys. Also, _Uncle_? What was up with that?

"Destroy them," ordered Lothor simply, smirking.

"Our fight isn't with them, it's with _you_," snapped the one in dark red—rather, crimson.

"So sorry, don't have time to chat," said Lothor, shrugging. "Evil space lords have busy schedules, you see. I'm sure we'll run into each other soon."

The Thunder Rangers lunged, but Lothor was already gone. "No!" cursed the Navy Ranger, grasping at empty space.

"Don't worry, Rangers," said one of the girls, the one with glaringly pink hair, "We'll give you all the fight you can handle. Come on, Marah!"

"Come where, Kapri?" asked the other one almost innocently.

'Kapri' rolled her eyes. "Just fight them!" she ordered impatiently, taking on the Crimson Ranger.

"This isn't worth our time," snapped the Crimson Ranger angrily. "Thunder Staff!" He pulled out a metal staff not unlike the bokken Cam had just been using to defend himself.

"Tornado Star!" was the next call, and the staff was changed to produce a four-pointed weapon that was hurled at Kapri. Okay. Not so much like a bokken, after all.

The Navy Ranger wasn't exactly idling by himself. Dodging blasts from the other girl—what was her name? Marah?—he pulled a different weapon out. "Navy Antler!" he called, grabbing Marah by the waist and tossing her into the nearest building.

"Let's get out of here!" exclaimed Kapri, hauling Marah up by the arm. In the blink of an eye they had vanished.

"Crimson Blaster!" called the Crimson Ranger, as his partner joined him.

"Thunder Blaster!" the two rangers called in unison, joining their weapons together. "Fire!" They pointed the blaster at the alien and let loose, releasing a huge burst of energy that easily destroyed the alien.

"Done deal," said the Navy Ranger, as the two of them turned around.

"You should tell your Wind Rangers to get their act together," said the Crimson Ranger, glancing toward the sensei. "We're only after Lothor. We're not in the habit of cleaning up other people's messes."

The two of them vanished, leaving everyone mystified.

Cam could only stare at the monitor, overwhelmed by all the things that had just happened. There was _way_ too much information to process, and way too many problems that had just arisen with the appearance of the Thunder Rangers and the apparent involvement of the Thunder Ninja Academy.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the banging on the door of Ops until the intruder alert began to go off. Jolted from his thoughts, he hit the door release. Tori, Dustin, Shane, Sensei Nakamura, and Sensei Hayashi hurried in.

"Cam! Are you okay?" asked Tori.

"Yeah, we were afraid the plant got you!" added Dustin.

"How are you feeling? You hit the ground pretty hard," added Shane.

Cam winced. There was already enough for him to answer to. He had been planning to avoid mentioning that the three of them had been in Ops when the attacks had occurred.

"I'm fine," he told them. "Thanks for the help." He hoped his expression conveyed the amount of gratitude he felt better than his voice did. He couldn't act like he was prone to favoritism.

"Let us start from the beginning of the events that occurred today," said Sensei Hayashi, crossing his arms. "You disobeyed our orders and went to see the botanist, Cameron."

"Our agreement was that I don't enter the battlefield, Sensei. I didn't, not on purpose," said Cam, steeling himself for a very long conversation. "As far as I know I'm the only person on-campus with any understanding of botany. I got the information that was needed to stop the plants."

Sensei Hayashi sighed. "Cameron, you agreed to heed our wishes," he said.

"With all due respect, Sensei…I never actually agreed to anything," pointed out Cam.

"You let us believe that you did, however," replied Sensei Hayashi. "But that is not our major concern. The plant is gone, and that is the most important outcome of that situation."

Cam worked hard to suppress his surprise. They were letting him off for that? Sensei Hayashi spotted the expression on his face anyway.

"Do not assume that any situations like this will be handled as such in the future," he warned simply. Cam just nodded.

"The next order of business—why did you send these three students to us with the swords?" asked Sensei Hayashi. "Why were they in Ninja Ops with you before the attack?"

"I wanted to talk to them," said Cam, shooting a quick glance at the three teens in question. "I was the one they initially approached about extra training, and I wanted to know how they were doing. I know I could have asked you, but I wanted to see if they had found commitment. I was going to ask you if they were ready for the battlefield. Then the situation arose, and a plant attacked me in Ops. They helped me fight it, and when I asked they delivered the swords to you."

He ignored the surprised looks that Tori, Dustin, and Shane sent him. He owed them for earilier, and that was partially why he was hiding their involvement in the day's events. The other part was…they had proven themselves to him. They had helped him, they had defended Ops and the school, and they had entered the battlefield without any hesitation. They were ready to fight, in his opinion.

Sensei Hayashi studied his three students. "You have displayed great courage today," he told them. "I have trained you for several weeks now, and I have been impressed by your commitment to your training."

"Thank you, Sensei," they chorused.

"Which is why I'm promoting you to the intermediate class," said Sensei Hayashi. "Effective immediately. Are you willing to fight in the battle against Lothor? Join the other students?"

Shane glanced at his two friends and stepped up. "We are, Sensei," he said seriously. "Thank you." The three of them bowed.

Sensei Hayashi smiled, and Cam was pretty sure Sensei Nakamura was almost smiling as well, or smiling as much as he ever did.

"Back to what happened today…" said Sensei Nakamura gruffly, breaking the silence, "We need to deal with the new Rangers."

"They're from the Thunder Academy," said Cam. "I recognize those symbols."

"As do we," replied Sensei Nakamura. "What we do not know, however, is why the Thunder Academy has chosen to get involved at this time."

Wasn't it obvious? Cam thought it was. The Wind Academy hadn't produced their Wind Rangers yet, and Blue Bay Harbor was in danger—as was the world if Lothor managed to defeat them.

Instead of voicing his thoughts he suggested, "They seemed to have a particular grudge against Lothor. He hasn't appeared in person since his initial attack on the Wind Academy. Maybe that's why they appeared now rather than before."

A knock on the door sounded, and Cam hit the door release again to allow Sensei Garcia and Sensei Tanaka to enter.

"What do we know so far?" asked Sensei Tanaka, not wasting time with greetings.

"They're from the Thunder Academy. Cameron has suggested, and I agree, that they seem to have some sort of vendetta against Lothor," answered Sensei Hayashi.

"From what I remember of Sensei Omino, he would not have condoned vendettas," said Sensei Garcia thoughtfully.

"They have chosen their involvement in this battle," observed Sensei Nakamura. "This gives us the right to request a meeting with them."

"It gives Cameron the right to request a meeting with them," corrected Sensei Hayashi. "We are in a very peculiar situation right now. We have no Rangers to represent the Academy, nor is Kanoi at the forefront at the moment. Cameron is the interim headmaster. Will they honor a request coming from him?"

"They won't have much of a choice. They intervened in _our_ battle," pointed out Sensei Nakamura. "Regardless of how that battle was faring."

"How the battle was faring?" scoffed Sensei Tanaka. "We were _losing_. If they hadn't interfered, the outcome might have been worse than it is. There are five students in the medical bay. We need the Wind Rangers, and we need them now, both to establish our credibility and to protect the city."

All eyes turned to Cam.

"Cameron, we have been very patient, but…we need your decision," said Sensei Garcia. "Whom have you chosen as the Wind Power Rangers?"

* * *

And the pressure is on...I believe the Thunders will start appearing regularly from now on (about time, right?). Hope you guys enjoyed this installment--until next time! 


	10. Meetings

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (They've kind-of sort-of almost met...), Blake/Tori

Summary: Picks up right where chapter nine left off. Cam is given an ultimatum, how will he deal with it? By stalling of course, with a trip to…the Thunder Academy. How will he be received? What will happen?

Notes: So this started as part of chapter nine, but then it got so long that it had to be put into its own chapter. Thus, things should flow rather smoothly from last chapter to this one. Although I had parts of this chapter written before I actually decided to publish the story, so…we'll see. Also, this is the longest story I've ever written for PRNS. Good grief!

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Ten: Meetings

"_Cameron, we have been very patient, but…we need your decision," said Sensei Garcia. "Whom have you chosen as the Wind Power Rangers?"_

Cam resisted the urge to flee. He still wasn't ready, he had ideas but he needed more time…but time was out. Maybe. An idea occurred to him and he cleared his throat.

"I've picked three people," he lied, "But I would like to meet with Sensei Omino before I make it final. I want to see who he picked as the Thunder Rangers. If I go in person, hopefully he'll be convinced of my sincerity. While I'm there, I can also talk to him about the Thunder Academy's involvement in the fight against Lothor."

The sensei studied him, and he added, "Forty-eight hours. That's all I ask." It was a ridiculously short period of time to make a decision that countless lives depended on, but it was the most he could reasonably ask for. He'd already had a month.

"Establishing immediate contact with the Thunder Academy _would_ be beneficial," murmured Sensei Hayashi.

"They might assume a superior position if they think we are coming to them for advice," pointed out Sensei Tanaka, grimacing. "We cannot let them think we need them as a crutch. The Wind Academy has always stood strong."

"They must know that something is wrong by now," pointed out Sensei Nakamura. "Perhaps Cameron's visit will put to rest any misconceptions they may have."

The four sensei seemed to communicate silently with their gazes.

"…Very well," said Sensei Hayashi at last, as they came to a silent consensus. "Cameron, tomorrow morning you will visit the Thunder Academy and meet with Sensei Omino, both to ascertain his intentions and to confirm your decision. He should receive you without conflict, but as a precaution we will stick very carefully to the old protocols. Please pack and meet me in my office, and we will go over the proper decorum tonight."

"When you return, we will expect you to make the official announcement," added Sensei Tanaka sternly. "The Wind Rangers must be chosen."

"Yes, sensei," said Cam, bowing to them. Tori, Shane, and Dustin bowed too, and the sensei left.

"Okay," said Dustin, as soon as the sensei were gone, "I don't know about you guys, but that conversation? Totally over my head, man."

"It wasn't just you, trust me," said Tori, turning to Cam. "What just happened?" she asked.

"Politics," answered Cam with a sigh. "Lots of politics."

"What do you mean?" asked Shane.

"The Thunder Rangers represent the Thunder Academy. It's a ninja academy a few hours away from here. They just interfered in a Wind Academy fight," explained Cam. He had grown up in the Wind Academy, so he was well aware of its convoluted ways. "That means that they have to answer for their involvement. I'm going to arrange a meeting with Sensei Omino, the head teacher, and first ask him why he chose to get involved now and how he plans to be involved in the future, then ask to meet the Thunder Rangers, or at least to learn more about them. Hopefully it will help me make _my_ decision about who to give the morphers to."

Tori gave him a sympathetic smile. "It must be hard for you to have all of this weight on your shoulders," she said. "I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy yet."

"Who says I haven't?" retorted Cam dryly. He sighed as he glanced around Ninja Ops. "There's no way I'm going to be able to clean this up before I leave," he muttered, shaking his head.

Shane grinned. "And that's where your genius fails, bro," he replied, making a motion with his hands. The plant wreckage lifted up and began moving to a corner, making a pile of foliage that could easily be taken out later.

"Thanks," said Cam, surprised.

"Dude, we should be thanking you," replied Dustin, shaking his head. "For covering for us, and all."

"I was technically covering for myself, too," pointed out Cam. "I could hardly tell the sensei that I asked the three of you to run interference for me so I could defy their wishes and go see a botanist."

"You also helped us get into the intermediate class," Tori reminded him, as she began to pick up some of the things that had been knocked over in the fight. "Did you really mean it when you said you thought we were ready?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," replied Cam, as he and Dustin turned a table right-side up.

"It sucks that you're in charge of so much," said Dustin, glancing at him. He realized how that sounded and added hastily, "Not because you're bad at making decisions or anything. I mean because it's a lot to handle."

"I have no idea who the Wind Rangers are going to be," confessed Cam, surprising himself with his honesty. "There are people I have in mind…but I just don't _know_."

"Nobody _knows_, dude," pointed out Shane. "I mean, everyone's gonna have their idea of who it should be, right? The fact that you get to make the decision means that your idea is probably the best one."

"And believe me when I say that the students are just as worried about it as you are," Tori reassured him. "I mean, most of the people I've talked to are either really psyched that it might be them or really terrified because they don't want to be chosen."

"Tell me about it," replied Cam, sighing. He eyed them suspiciously and asked, "What about the three of you?"

"What about the three of us?" repeated Shane, puzzled.

"I'm the first to admit that I've been…warmer…to you than to the other students," pointed out Cam, "And you easily could have tried to take advantage of that. Yet you haven't asked me once about whom I have in mind for the morphers."

"Are you asking if we want to be chosen?" asked Tori, as the three of them paused to look at him.

"Well…yes," replied Cam. "It seems like everyone else is polarized one way or the other. You three haven't mentioned it at all."

"We already talked about it, before we asked you about training," replied Tori. "And we told you, remember? We said we'd fight. Ranger powers or not. That hasn't changed."

"That doesn't mean you don't have an opinion on the matter," pointed out Cam.

"Dude, it'd be totally awesome to be Rangers," said Dustin, shrugging. "I mean, I don't get why anyone wouldn't want that. But why choose us?"

"Yeah, we were like, the worst students here," added Shane. "We're better now, but there are still a lot of students who are ranked above us. We want what's best for the Academy."

And they didn't think it was them. Cam nodded, accepting that. "Thanks for the honesty," he said, even as a new cascade of thoughts entered his mind. They finished cleaning up and he surveyed the room. As soon as the trash was cleared out of the corner, it would be as good as new.

"I've got to get ready to leave," he told them.

"Do you want someone to come with you?" asked Tori, concerned. "I mean, you can't go to a different Academy all by yourself."

"Are you offering?" inquired Cam.

"Why not?" replied Tori. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so I don't have school. You could probably use someone on your side."

"I'll come too," offered Shane.

"Yeah, me too," added Dustin.

"…I don't think that would be a bad idea," said Cam carefully. He really didn't want to go alone, and at least he could trust them. "But you'll have to follow my lead completely. Visiting another Academy requires a certain type of behavior. And they may give me a hard time because I'm only the interim head teacher, just to warn you. Could you get away with spending the night at the Thunder Academy as well? I don't know how long the discussions will take, so we might have to ask them for accommodations."

"It shouldn't be a problem," said Tori, nodding. "We can just tell our parents we're going camping for the night."

"They might have a hard time believing that from you," teased Shane.

Tori arched an eyebrow at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" she inquired sweetly.

"Dude, Tori? No offense, but you and camping?" asked Dustin, shaking his head. "No way."

"I would _so_ get you for that right now, but we've got to pack," said Tori, glaring at him. "See you tomorrow, Cam."

"See you guys tomorrow," replied Cam. He couldn't help the small smile that curved his lips as he watched them leave. Their dynamic was…well, amusing. Or he was just sleep-deprived.

His expression faded as he thought of all the preparations he would have to make. He was about to visit an Academy he hadn't been to since he was a child, and now he was visiting as a representative of the Wind Academy—_the_ representative of the Wind Academy. And he only had hours left to choose the Wind Rangers.

Things were rapidly coming to a head, and Cam just hoped that he would do the right thing. He headed out of Ops and nearly collided with Sensei Nakamura.

"Quickly," said the water ninja, gesturing to the woods. "There is one technique that you should not go to the Thunder Academy without knowing."

Puzzled but intrigued, Cam followed him deep into the woods.

"You may come up against very powerful opponents in the near future," Sensei Nakamura warned him. "I cannot teach you how to defeat them in the small amount of time we have, but I can teach you how to properly defend yourself, and how to give yourself a fighting chance."

Without warning, Cam found himself on the end of a barrage of water attacks. Dodging and ducking, he flipped back and was immediately the recipient of _another_ series of attacks. This continued for a long while.

"What is this teaching me?" gasped Cam, as they took a momentary break.

"That physical blocks are not always enough against attacks utilizing the elements," answered Sensei Nakamura sternly. "Now, observe…"

Cam had just begun to perform the technique properly by the time he was released to meet Sensei Hayashi. Luckily, going over the protocols didn't take nearly as long as he'd feared, but by the time he was packed, briefed, and had cleared Tori, Shane, and Dustin to leave with him in the morning, it was nearing midnight. But there was still one thing Cam had to do before he could go to bed.

The steady beep of the monitor greeted him as he slipped into his father's room, flipping the lights on.

"Monday morning," he murmured. "Two days, Dad. That's all I've got. Any words of advice?"

Of course, there was merely silence.

"Who do I pick?" wondered Cam aloud. "The strongest? The most advanced? The wisest? The best strategist, or the most practical?"

Then, unbidden, a memory surfaced in his mind.

"_I don't understand, Father," said his twelve-year old self. "Why did you allow Zamir to graduate and not Kyo?"_

_His father, also younger, turned to him. "Kyo was not yet ready to become a graduate," he answered._

"_Why not?" questioned Cam. "He's the best in his class. He passed all the tests, and he's really strong."_

"_Strength is not always the answer, Cameron," his father told him._

_Cam sighed, knowing this was going to turn into a lecture. "But he's the best," he pointed out again._

"_Kyo is talented, but he does not truly understand what it is to be a ninja," Sensei Watanabe explained. "Take, for example, his refusal to train some of the beginners. He wants to be the best, and he does not want to help others advance. Unwillingness to help others is not a quality of an advanced ninja, nor is unwillingness to be helped. Kyo is a good fighter. He is strong, intelligent, and could most likely challenge any other student at the Wind Academy and possibly win. But that is not a certainty, for he refuses all advice and thus provides others with an advantage. A ninja is more than his battle skills. Until Kyo learns this, he is not ready to graduate."_

"_And Zamir was?" asked Cam._

"_Zamir may not be as strong or as fast as Kyo, but he had a true heart and a deep sense of honor," his father told him. "He is a formidable opponent and worthy of his new title. Someday you will understand, Cameron."_

He had dismissed his father's words back then, unable to see how a _heart_ would help anyone out in a fight, but suddenly a whole new awareness settled upon him. He finally understood what his father had been trying to tell him.

"It's silly and irrational to say this, but somehow I think you meant for me to remember that," he told his father. "And now I have an idea. It's a crazy idea, but…people think your actions are crazy sometimes too, and they usually turn out for the best. I just need a little more information, but…I'm just going to assume that since you left me with this decision, I have your blessings in whatever I decide."

A pause, and he added quietly, "That doesn't mean I wish you weren't here to help me. It's been hard so far, and there aren't any guarantees that it'll get easier once I make this decision. I might be making the biggest mistake of my life, or I could be saving the Academy. I could use your guidance…but maybe it's time for me to stand on my own."

He stood and grasped his father's hand, squeezing gently. "So you concentrate on fighting whatever it is Lothor did to you," he told his father, "And I'll concentrate on making sure there's a place for you to come back to when you wake up."

He vacated his chair and switched the lights off. As he left the room he didn't notice the slight spike in his father's heart rate, nor the slightest twitch of a now-empty hand.

The next morning he met Shane, Tori, and Dustin at the training fields. "Masks on," he told them, adjusting the mask on his own colorless uniform. "Remember, you're now representatives of the Wind Academy, and we're going to another school. Stay focused. Follow me."

They streaked to a lonely bed of cliffs, deserted for miles in any direction. The sea crashed into the rocks, creating the image of an indomitable fortress. Only a trained eye would be able to see the slight disturbance in the air that indicated a holographic shield.

"Woah," breathed Shane, amazed by the scenery. "They train _here_?"

"That's pretty high up," muttered Dustin. Right. Earth element. Cam had forgotten. He'd have to watch Dustin, make sure he was alright with heights. But right now…

He stepped forward, trying to remember how to enter, or how to draw the attention of someone that could let them in. Luckily, that problem was solved for him.

A flash of black, and they were faced with two masked ninjas, one in a navy-lined uniform and one in a crimson-lined uniform. So similar to the uniforms of the Wind Academy, yet so different.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" demanded the one in crimson.

* * *

So the past memory thing is a bit cliched, but it was either that or a dream sequence, so...Cam needed the point to get across to him somehow, and this was the most believable mechanism to do so, since it seems like something Sensei Watanabe would do/say. Anyway, reviews and comments are appreciated, until next time! 


	11. First Impressions

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (Victory! They meet in this chapter!), Blake/Tori

Summary: The visit to the Thunder Academy and a discussion with Sensei Omino. Cam has to defend himself as his validity as headmaster is questioned once more, and Tori, Shane, and Dustin deal with two snarky, cocky, rude Thunder ninjas (gee, wonder who they could be…).

Notes: Hunter and Cam will actually meet in this chapter! Hopefully there are still some people reading this (I hope none of you have actually given up). Sorry about both the wait (I just got back after a six month stint in Australia, and I've been absolutely slammed with work) and the long lead-in, but this is going to be a slow-going, progressive relationship. And so…it may or may not be another ten chapters before they even _like_ each other. We'll see how it goes. Meanwhile, enjoy lots of attitude and sarcasm from both sides!

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Eleven: First Impressions

"_Who are you, and what do you want?" demanded the one in crimson._

"We hail from the Wind Academy," said Cam, repeating the traditional words that he had gone over with Sensei Hayashi last night. "You have intervened in a battle on Wind Academy territory. We request to speak with your headmaster to discuss your involvement, past and future."

To his surprise, the ninja in crimson actually _scoffed_ at him. "Some battle. You were losing. We don't need _you_ around," he said disdainfully. "The Thunder Academy can take care of Lothor ourselves."

Cam quelled his irritation and replied evenly, "Tradition doesn't rest on _your_ opinion. We've made the request formally, and you're required to oblige. The battle was ours, and you interfered, regardless of which way it was going."

"He's right," said the one in navy, glancing at his companion. "Besides, even if we don't need them, they need us."

"We're coming to you as equals. If you don't want to talk, fine," said Tori, a bit sharply. "There's no need to be rude to us, and there's definitely no need to treat us like we're below you."

She glanced at Cam, who was glad that his mask hid his smile. He nodded slightly at her to let her know he didn't mind her speaking out of turn, and then returned his attention to the two Thunder ninjas, both of whom were giving _him_ displeased looks. Great.

"Fine. Follow us," said the crimson ninja, his tone surly as he turned around and walked into the base of the cliff. His partner followed.

"Dude, walking on water is so much cooler than walking into stone," muttered Dustin quietly, as they followed. Cam's smile renewed itself under his mask. His choice in traveling companions was unconventional, but he was surprisingly happy with it. At the very least they would keep him from driving himself insane.

They walked up a long flight of stairs to the tops of the cliffs, and as they emerged into open air Cam took the time to look around the campus. It was, as he vaguely remembered, rocky and full of dry-season plants, a contrast to the dense forest vegetation that surrounded the Wind Academy. They followed the two thunder ninjas to a building and within the building to an office.

The navy thunder ninja knocked on the door. "Sensei, we have…visitors," he said, his tone barely concealing what exactly he thought of said visitors. "From the Wind Academy."

"Please send them in," said a voice from inside. "You may leave afterward."

The two ninjas looked less than pleased, but did as their sensei said. Cam led the others into the office, where an elderly man in the dress of a sensei awaited them.

"Sensei Omino," he said respectfully, bowing. Tori, Dustin, and Shane bowed after him, and took positions at his left, right, and back. Cam was glad for the support.

Sensei Omino bowed back to him. "You may remove your head coverings," he told them, gesturing for them to sit. "You have come here as friends, correct? Friends should not conceal themselves from each other."

Cam nodded at the others to go ahead and removed his own mask. Sensei Omino studied him in surprise. "If I am correct…you are the son of Kanoi Watanabe, are you not?" he asked, after a moment.

"I am. My name is Cameron Watanabe," Cam replied. "My companions are Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, and Tori Hanson. Our Academy was in the middle of a battle with the alien who calls himself Lothor," although Cam was beginning to question if Lothor really _was _an alien, "When two Power Rangers appeared and took on the battle. These Power Rangers were wearing symbols claimed by this Academy. Was their claim to the title of Thunder Rangers valid?"

"They are in fact the Thunder Power Rangers," answered Sensei Omino.

"They interfered in a Wind Academy battle," Cam said, "I've come here to discuss the Thunder Academy's future involvement in the battle against Lothor."

"You have studied your decorum well, Cameron, and your request is based on proper protocols, but if I am also correct in saying so, you were never formally trained as a ninja, were you not? How do you stand here making an appearance on behalf of the Wind Academy?" questioned Sensei Omino.

Cam had been expecting that question from the moment he had walked in. "My father's last words before Lothor rendered him comatose were for me to fill his place," he explained. "I have here a testament signed by all four of the sensei remaining at the Wind Academy to prove as much."

He slid the aforementioned document over and Sensei Omino took it, studying it. "You have studied your decorum _very_ well," he said, after a moment. "Tell me, how has your Academy taken your appointment?"

"With mixed feelings," answered Cam carefully. "Some are less-than-pleased with my father for choosing me, and think that I won't be able to fulfill my duties. Others think that I am capable." "Others" basically consisted of Shane, Dustin, and Tori, and maybe Sensei Nakamura, but Sensei Omino didn't need to know that.

"As for your companions…what are your ranks?" asked Sensei Omino, his attention turning to Tori, Shane, and Dustin.

"We were beginners when Sensei Watanabe was attacked, but we were just promoted to the intermediate class…" trailed off Tori.

"You've chosen newly intermediate ninjas as your companions in a diplomatic quest?" asked Sensei Omino.

"They've proven themselves," said Cam, glancing at the three people behind him, "They have been battle-tested, and came through in victory. They deserve their intermediate status and they are appropriate companions for this appearance."

"And who are you to judge their progress?" questioned Sensei Omino.

"It isn't my judgment," replied Cam, keeping his irritation locked away, "Sensei Hayashi has been training them, and he was the one to officially promote them from the beginners' class."

"…You understand, Cameron, that your situation also puts me in a difficult situation," said Sensei Omino, after a few moments. "I trust your father's judgment, and the fact that you are his son predisposes me to believe in you. But your non-ninja status will be quite difficult for many of my colleagues to accept, and thus entering talks with you will be seen as foolish."

"I can fight, Sensei," said Cam, "And I can prove it. Whatever you need me to do to demonstrate my capability, I'll do it. The Academies should at least communicate throughout this situation, if not actually ally themselves. Honestly, I don't think either school is equipped to handle this problem on their own."

He hadn't been planning to bring up a potential partnership between the schools, but it made sense. Even with two Rangers on their side, the Thunder Academy couldn't possibly expect to defeat Lothor on their own, could they?

Sensei Omino studied him carefully. "…If I may speak to you alone for a moment?" he asked. "I will have Blake and Hunter show your companions to the training grounds so they may occupy themselves. No doubt they are hovering outside the building, waiting for a conclusion to our discussion."

"The two ninjas that showed us the way here?" guessed Cam.

Sensei Omino nodded and Cam glanced at the others. "I'll be fine," he told them. "I'll find you as soon as I'm done."

"…Be careful, man," said Shane, clapping him on the shoulder. Tori gave him a slightly worried look but smiled, and Dustin nodded at him as they replaced their masks and exited.

Sure enough, the two ninjas from before were waiting. "That was quick," said the one in crimson, and Shane just _knew_ he was smirking through his mask. "Did Sensei Omino see through you that fast?"

"Your sensei is still talking to our head teacher," said Shane tightly. "You're supposed to show us to whatever it is you call a training field around here."

"Why not? It'll be cheap entertainment," laughed the one in navy. "Besides, it's not like you'll last long around here anyway."

Shane glared, but Tori's hand on his arm kept him from doing anything. "You have _no_ idea what we can do," he said, "And _no_ idea who we are. Stop judging us and start treating us like equals, 'cause whatever argument your Sensei is making, Cam's gonna _blow it away_."

He had every confidence in Cam, because Cam had _earned_ it. Truth be told, Shane had been a little skeptical of his ability to lead and make decisions, but Cam was a good choice for head teacher, and he had earned Shane's loyalty…and his friendship.

Back in the building, Cam had waited until the door had shut to speak again. "May I presume that you're wondering why I haven't given out the Wind morphers yet?" he asked, knowing exactly why Sensei Omino had asked the others to leave.

"You may, and your presumption is correct," said Sensei Omino, studying him intently. "Your father left the decision to you?"

"He did," replied Cam. It was a decision that had been haunting him since the attack, but now..."How did you choose the Thunder Rangers?" he asked.

"I chose two of the best students from the advanced classes," said Sensei Omino, "They can utilize both thunder and lightning, although they each have preferences to one or the other." A pause, and he smiled slightly. "They are two of the most stubborn people I am acquainted with, but I feel that I may have met their match in you, Cameron," he commented.

"I want what's best for the Academy," said Cam seriously. "And I'm going to try my hardest to achieve whatever I think that is. Sensei Omino, it's my responsibility now. My father left the decision-making power to me, and it's time that I made some serious decisions, even if they're a little…unorthodox."

Sensei Omino smiled again. "You think it is time?" he asked.

"I think so. I'd like to prove it, though," replied Cam. "If you would be willing to help…"

* * *

Dustin wondered what exactly was up with these guys. What had the Wind Academy ever done to them? He'd met some dudes with serious egos, but these two were definitely taking the cake. He was pretty sure Shane's patience was being pushed to the limit, and even _Tori_ looked irritated. 

He hoped Cam's meeting was going well. He _really_ hoped that they weren't putting up with these two for nothing. This meeting was going to be a super-important turning point…and he didn't know which way things were going to go.

"Here you go," said the one in navy, gesturing to a large, cleared-out area. "Training field."

"You can leave now," said Tori lightly.

"And leave you three without supervision on _our_ campus? I don't think so," replied the one in crimson.

"Can't blame you for that. I wouldn't let you guys anywhere _near_ the Wind Academy," muttered Shane. He glanced at Tori and Dustin.

"Come on, guys," he told them. "Let's show them what we're made of."

They started stretching and then without warning, Shane felt the earth beneath his feet give out from under him. He used his power to propel himself up and hovered above Dustin for a moment, caught completely off-guard.

"…Nice," he admitted, with a smirk at his friend.

"I so got you, dude!" crowed Dustin, flashing him a victorious grin before there was a splash and he was soaking wet.

"And I got you," teased Tori, making the motions for another water attack. Shane was pretty sure this one was aimed for him.

"It's on now!" he told her, forgetting about their observers and getting into the game.

"What do you think?" Blake asked his brother quietly, as they studied the newcomers.

"I think they're a joke," muttered Hunter, leaning against a nearby rock. Blake didn't need to see his brother's face to know that he was scowling. "They look like beginners."

They watched as the air ninja nearly trapped the earth ninja in a tornado and Hunter amended reluctantly, "Maybe not beginners. But they're definitely goofs." The battle with Lothor wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Blake watched the water ninja, the only female out of the lot, blast both of her friends back with a pretty impressive display of power. "What do you think Sensei's going to do?" he questioned.

Sensei Omino hadn't been very pleased with their decision to act the previous day. He'd given them both a stern reprimanding, and had reminded them that they were the face of the Thunder Academy. Both of them had been sentenced to a ten-mile run and dawn meditation.

"I don't know," answered Hunter simply. Their Sensei worked in mysterious ways. "He'll probably tell us later. He wasn't happy with us going after Lothor, but he was expecting it. He must have some idea about what's next."

Later came sooner than they thought it would, as they heard their sensei's voice in their mind just an hour later.

_Hunter, Blake. Please come to me, and bring our guests with you_, requested Sensei Omino's voice.

Blake sighed. "Time to go!" he called, wishing they could leave the rookies behind. "Guess your meeting's over."

Immediately, the three ninjas stopped. The air ninja cleaned them off with a sweep of his hand, his air element going to work, and without speaking they followed Blake and Hunter back to Sensei Omino's office.

The fourth was there, the leader if Blake was guessing right. What was strange was that he wore no color, just a black training uniform with a mask covering his face. Maybe head teachers didn't wear their colors at the Wind Academy. Shrugging it off, he headed into Sensei Omino's office without a word, Hunter right next to him. They both wanted answers.

As soon as the door shut behind the two Thunder ninjas, Dustin asked, "How did it go?"

"Is Sensei Omino even going to consider working with us?" questioned Tori.

"Dude, we just spent like, an hour with those jerks," added Shane, "So I really hope something good happened."

Cam nodded. "Sensei Omino has stated that the Thunder Academy plans to be involved in the fight against Lothor, and he's agreed to a partnership with the Wind Academy," he began.

"That's great!" exclaimed Tori.

"Hey, good job, Cam!" added Dustin.

Cam held up a hand to silence their enthusiasm. "He's agreed to work with us _if_ I prove myself to the Thunder Academy community as a competent leader," he clarified.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Shane warily.

"…I have to fight one of the Thunder Rangers," answered Cam.

* * *

So it's not going to be easy for Cam to get what he wants from the Thunder Academy, but you probably already figured that out. Reviews will keep me afloat during the next hellish month of work, so please let me know what you think! 


	12. The Birth of a Team

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (although they end up fighting in this chapter…), Blake/Tori

Summary: Several important decisions are made, and the test of Cam's merit is drawing closer and closer. Can he stand up to an unmorphed Thunder Ranger?

Notes: Another _very_ important chapter (not that the past say, four chapters, haven't been important too…). But relatively speaking, this chapter and the next one are BIG chapters. Several things that you've probably been waiting for since the beginning of this story will happen. What are those things? Read on and see…

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Twelve: The Birth of a Team

"…_I have to fight one of the Thunder Rangers," answered Cam._

"What?!" exclaimed Tori, barely remembering to keep her voice down. "How are you supposed to compete with a Thunder Ranger!?"

"That's not fair, you don't have their power!" protested Shane.

"He won't be morphed," Cam told them, "And I don't have to win, but I _do _have to last at least an hour. It's a matter of endurance. We don't have Wind Rangers, so Sensei Omino technically has leverage over us right now. We're not on equal ground. This was his way of validating his decision in the eyes of his colleagues."

"Are you sure about this, dude?" asked Dustin.

"I have to if I want this partnership," said Cam simply, "And I'm willing to do whatever it takes. The Wind Academy can't do this by itself, guys. We've barely been winning battles recently, and Lothor really put a dent in our forces yesterday. We need their help, and I get the feeling that they can't do it on their own, either, or Sensei Omino wouldn't have even entertained the idea of a partnership."

"This sucks," muttered Shane.

"It could have been worse," pointed out Cam, "Sensei Omino could have refused to recognize my position as headmaster because of the circumstances surrounding my appointment. At least we have a shot this way."

He sounded more confident than he felt, and they all knew it.

Meanwhile, two less-than-pleased Thunder Rangers were talking to Sensei Omino.

"Who was their leader?" asked Hunter immediately, as soon as the door to the office was shut. It certainly hadn't been the elderly sensei he'd been expecting. The guy was only his age—a few years older, tops. What was he doing representing the Wind Academy?

"His name is Cameron Watanabe," Sensei Omino told them. "He is Kanoi Watanabe's son, and the interim headmaster of the Wind Academy."

"What element?" asked Blake curiously.

"That is where the strangeness of the situation begins," said Sensei Omino, obviously in deep thought. "He is not a ninja."

"…Excuse me?" said Blake in disbelief. "He's not a ninja? How is he leading the Wind _Ninja_ Academy if he isn't a ninja, Sensei?"

Sensei Omino sighed. "Kanoi Watanabe has always been…unorthodox, to say the least," he told them. "According to what Cameron told me, Kanoi fell into a coma after Lothor attacked their school. His last words instated Cameron as the headmaster of the school, and granted him the responsibility of choosing the Wind Power Rangers."

"Which is why they haven't appeared yet," stated Hunter. "He hasn't chosen them."

Sensei Omino merely nodded.

"Why would the other sensei back up that decision?" asked Blake, puzzled. "I mean, it doesn't really look good, having a non-ninja lead a ninja academy. How is he supposed to know what to do? How can he judge ninjas worthy of Ranger powers?"

"The other sensei have signed a document stating that they recognize Cameron's position," Sensei Omino told them. "They must have their reasons. From our conversation I could tell that he is indeed an intelligent, capable person. Whether or not he is a valid choice for headmaster, however, remains to be seen."

"Did he want something?" asked Hunter suspiciously. "Why did he come here?"

"Lest you forget, you and Blake interfered with a Wind Academy battle," Sensei Omino told him sternly. "He had every right to come here and ask for an explanation. Our discussion also led to the possibility of a partnership between our academy and theirs."

"What? Sensei, we don't need _their_ help!" protested Blake.

"That is not for you to decide," said Sensei Omino sharply.

"You can't think that the rest of the Thunder Academy will support an alliance with a school that's led by a novice and doesn't even have their own Ranger team," pointed out Hunter.

"I am aware. That is why Cameron and I have come to an agreement," Sensei Omino told them. "He has already decided on the Wind Rangers—he only needs to confirm the decision in his mind. The Academy has given him until Monday to make the official announcement. As for his status, that is why he will be fighting one of you."

"Sensei, there's no way someone without formal training could beat a Ranger," observed Blake.

"You will be unmorphed, and Cameron seemed quite sure that he could hold his ground," Sensei Omino explained. "He does not have to win, but he must not lose within the duration of an hour."

"What happens either way?" asked Hunter, crossing his arms.

"If he can hold his own against one of you, then I will enter into a partnership with the Wind Academy," answered Sensei Omino. "If he fails, then we will take the lead in the fight against Lothor, and work independently of the Wind Academy."

"Which one of us is going to fight him?" questioned Hunter.

"That I will leave to you to decide," replied Sensei Omino simply, looking at them.

Blake and Hunter glanced silently at each other, conversing with their eyes.

"I'll do it," said Blake, after a moment. "When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. They are staying here until then. Treat them with respect," said Sensei Omino, looking at them with a knowing gaze. "You are dismissed."

Hunter glanced at his brother as they left the building and headed for their room. "You ready for this, bro?" he asked.

"No doubt," replied Blake simply.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day training. Cam sparred with Shane, Tori, and Dustin in turn, and then had them tag-team him. By nightfall they were all tired and headed for their rooms. Cam was with Tori, and Shane and Dustin shared. But the tension was thick, and in the end they gave up all pretenses of being comfortable and met up in one room. 

"I'm drained, but I can't sleep yet," said Shane, sighing. "This whole thing has got me majorly wound up."

"There's a TV," suggested Tori. "Maybe we can watch a movie?"

"Yeah, these suites are pretty nice," added Dustin. The four of them shared a bathroom, and on either side were two bedrooms and a small sitting area with a couch.

So they watched a movie, and unwound enough for sleep to overtake them. Tori and Dustin fell asleep on the couch, Shane crashed on the floor, and Cam barely made it to a bed before his eyes shut. He felt…better, having the other three in the room with him. His last thought as he drifted off was that he didn't feel nearly as lonely as usual.

He woke up first the next morning and got ready before he roused the others. While they got ready, he headed down to the fields and surveyed the area he would be fighting in. It was the same as the Wind Academy—a ring with a padded mat, and plenty of room around it for spectators. Not so different, after all—except for the fact that he had never been the one in the ring before.

By the time he wandered back the others were fully awake and waiting.

"You should eat a few hours before the fight," pointed out Tori.

So off to the mess hall it was. There were other students milling around now, and it became apparent that the Thunder Academy's gossip mill was just as quick as the Wind Academy's. People stopped and stared at them as they headed for the cafeteria, whispering to each other and pointing.

"What's up with them?" muttered Shane, disgruntled.

"We're from another Academy. They must know what's going on," pointed out Tori.

"I feel like we're in a fishbowl, y'know?" said Dustin, glancing around.

"Ignore it," advised Cam, as they walked into the cafeteria. He had gotten used to people staring at him wherever he went.

They took a seat in the corner of the cafeteria and were eating undisturbed until a small group of Thunder ninjas approached them.

"What are _you_ doing here?" sneered one.

"It's a cafeteria, so my guess?" said Shane, gesturing to his tray. "Eating."

"You don't belong in Thunder Academy territory," said another.

"We're here in peace," pointed Tori, exasperated. "Why do you all keep giving us such a hard time?" First the two ninjas that had shown them to Sensei Omino, now these guys—what was their problem?

"Yeah, Lothor is everyone's enemy," pointed out Dustin. "We're looking to fight him, not you guys."

"Who said you had a choice?" asked yet another, as they surrounded their table.

"Hey, just back off, okay?" said Shane, as the four of them pushed back their chairs and stood. "We haven't done _anything_ to you."

"Make us," taunted another, as they pressed forward.

"Dude, seriously. Personal space, ever heard of it?" asked Dustin, as he backed up.

"Ever heard of a backbone?" asked one, shoving forward slightly. Tori stumbled and Shane stepped up, crossing his arms.

"You're gonna _back off_," he said seriously.

"And if we don't?" asked one.

"Then we'll fight you. But you're going to be the ones to make it come to that, not us," said Shane, Tori and Dustin nodding in agreement. "So go ahead, try it. Or you can wait a couple hours and see our head teacher wipe the floor with one of your Rangers in a legit battle instead of trying to mess with us."

"We'll see who beats whom," snapped the ninja, as they shoved past them. "Watch your backs, losers."

"How friendly," muttered Shane, as they sat back down.

"We just can't catch a break, dude," complained Dustin.

"Are you three finished?" asked Cam, catching their attention. His decision was made.

"Yeah. Those guys made me lose my appetite," said Tori.

The four of them stepped outside and Cam led them to a quiet area, away from all of the students.

"I've got something to give you guys," he told them, as the ocean breeze blew past him. He was sure now, more than ever.

"What is it, Cam?" asked Tori, sensing his serious mood.

Cam opened the holder that had been by his side for more than a month. "These," he told them, pulling out the morphers and handing them to their new owners. Air for Shane, water for Tori, and earth for Dustin.

"…Why us?" asked Dustin.

"Because you didn't ask for it," said Cam, meeting their gazes. "You didn't hound me for the power, you didn't try to tell me that you should be the chosen ones—in fact, you said it shouldn't be. You may not be the strongest, or the wisest…but that's not everything there is to being a ninja. You were willing to ask for help, willing to commit and to learn and to sacrifice your lives for other people. That's what a Ranger is to me. And you passed the test."

"Wait a sec. That cafeteria thing…" trailed off Shane, catching on.

"A test," confirmed Cam. "The final one. I asked Sensei Omino to set it up. You were in hostile territory. I wanted to see what you would do, if you would force confrontation. You didn't, and you passed. It was the final factor."

"And you said you weren't sensei-like," said Tori, smiling even as she held her morpher reverently in her hands.

"…You're not serious," protested Shane half-heartedly, still stunned.

"I'm serious. You guys have come a long way since the first attack," Cam told them. "You completely turned your commitment around, you've proven yourselves to me and to the Wind Academy. I'd trust you with my life…and I'm trusting you with the lives of others. You're the Wind Rangers."

A pause, and he added, "And if I lose today…you'll be needed more than ever."

"Cam…" trailed off Tori. "Are you _sure_?"

Cam gave them a shrug and a half-smile. "People say that I'm too inexperienced to do what I've done," he replied. "I believe in the three of you. So? Will you take up the duty?"

The three of them glanced at each other, and without speaking they fastened the morphers to their wrists in unison.

"You can count on us, dude," Dustin told him, before adding, "And I know this is like, serious, but can I just say that this is so _sweet_! We're_Power Rangers!_"

"Yeah," said Cam, as the morphers glowed slightly. "You are."

He let them revel in the moment for a little before getting back to business. "The activation command is 'Ninja Storm, Ranger form.' Don't forget it," he told them.

"Thanks, Cam," said Shane sincerely. "Like Dustin said, we're not gonna let you down."

"And you're not going to let us down," added Tori.

Cam really hoped she was right. But looking at them, the three new Wind Rangers, Cam felt a sense of calm settle over him. One of the biggest weights he'd been carrying had now been released. Yes, there would be fallout to deal with. The Academy would be in an uproar, and the sensei would be furious…but it was _his_ decision, and he knew that his father would approve if he were awake to see it.

They had earned their honor. And now it was time for him to earn his.

* * *

And we have Wind Rangers! There will be plenty of consequences to this chapter to deal with later, but right now Cam is more focused on the fight ahead. Choosing the Rangers is a big burden off his back, and although we all know he made the right choice, he may question that later on (and by 'may,' I mean 'will,' of course). Thanks for your encouragement and reviews so far--they really keep me motivated! 


	13. The Match

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (yeah, I know…), Blake/Tori

Summary: The fight begins. Will Cam be able to hold his own long enough to prove himself to the Thunder Academy?

Notes: Another big chapter; and a decision about the alliance is made. Other than that...well, just read on and enjoy! Also, formatting is being stupid, so sorry if anything is totally illegible.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Thirteen: The Match

With little time left before the match, Cam left the newly-formed Wind Rangers to their own devices while he met with Sensei Omino one last time. Shane, Tori, and Dustin tried practicing like they had the day before, but they were too restless and it wasn't going anywhere. They ended up sitting just outside of the training fields, talking.

Dustin tugged half-heartedly at his mask. "You can't really breathe through these things, dude," he complained. But it wasn't just the mask, it was nerves, and Shane and Tori knew it.

"Bro, you're doing the knee-bouncing thing," Shane told him. He pointed to Dustin's leg, which was jerking up and down.

Dustin sighed, getting up. "I can't help it," he replied. "This whole thing has got me all…" He gestured vaguely around his head.

For once, Tori knew exactly what he meant. "Me too," she said, sighing. "Think about how Cam must be feeling, though."

"Yeah. No offense, but I wouldn't want to be him right now," agreed Shane. "But hey, all we can do is cheer him on, right? He's a good fighter."

"He's a _sick_ fighter," agreed Dustin, nodding. "Wonder why he never actually trained."

"_I_ wonder why he wasn't supposed to be on the battlefield," said Tori, puzzling it over. "I mean, he'd be great out there."

"If he doesn't know, then I don't think there's any way for _us_ to figure it out," said Dustin, "But…maybe we should give it a shot? When we get back, I mean."

"Yeah," agreed Tori. "I think he'd appreciate knowing."

"It's Cam," said Shane dryly, "And if there's one thing I've learned about him in the past month, it's that he can't _stand_ not knowing."

Dustin opened his mouth to say something, but before he could they were interrupted by their morphers beeping. A quick look around, and Shane held his morpher up to his mouth.

"Go for Shane," he said quietly. And wasn't _that_ still weird.

"Good, the comm system I patched into your morphers works," muttered Cam from the other end. Louder, he added, "I'll meet you guys in a few minutes, alright?"

"Sure thing," replied Shane. "We're still by the training fields. Catch you in a few." He hid his morpher and it was a good thing too, because seconds later they had company.

"I was hoping you three would be gone already," sounded an unfortunately familiar voice, as the navy ninja from the previous day walked up to them.

"I was hoping you wouldn't show up," shot back Shane, his worry making him irritable. "Guess wishes can't always come true."

"Yours sure isn't going to," said another voice, as the crimson ninja arrived. "The chances of an untrained ninja lasting for an hour against a Power Ranger? So small it's kind of pathetic."

"I was kind of looking forward to putting him in his place, through," said the navy ninja casually. "I had time for a five-second fight in my day today."

"You're the Navy Ranger?" blurted out Tori. It was hard to recognize their voices when the helmets distorted them.

"One and only," replied the navy ninja smugly.

"…_You're_ the Navy Ranger?" echoed another familiar voice, as Cam appeared and headed for them. "Suddenly my fear for the Earth's safety just increased."

"Cam!" exclaimed Dustin, as they got up and headed for him. "Ready, dude?"

"Ready," said Cam, his gaze locked with that of the Navy Ranger's. "Fight's in two hours."

"Anyone can do paperwork," said the Navy Ranger condescendingly. "Let's see how you do in a fight. I don't pull punches."

"Neither do I," replied Cam, steel in his voice. "Let's go." He turned and walked away, leaving the Winds to follow.

* * *

Twenty minutes until the fight, which was looking more and more like it was going to be a throw-down. Shane wasn't going to lie, he was on edge. That guy—the Navy Ranger—he was cocky, but he was good. Shane had seen as much. He hoped Cam was going to be alright. Glancing down at his wrist, he flicked it and made his morpher appear. The red symbol of air gleamed up at him.

He was a Power Ranger. He was the Red Wind Power Ranger. It was so crazy that it should've been impossible. What did Cam see in them? Yeah, they had come a long way, but…were they really the right choice?

He made his morpher vanish and shook off his insecurities. He had the morpher, Cam thought he could do it, and Cam had been the one getting them through the days since the attack. He'd trust his judgment…and believe in himself.

Lothor's days are numbered, he promised himself. They would bring Sensei back.

* * *

Cam slid on his wrist guards, adjusted his face mask, and let out a sigh, steeling himself for the fight. His eyes were the only part of him visible in his reflection, the rest of him encased in black. Tori was holding on to his glasses for him, because they were probably going to be broken if he fought in them.

He needed to win this fight. He needed the Academies to work together, because somehow, that was how things were supposed to be. He _knew_ that. Now he had to make it happen.

And he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to show the Navy Ranger just what he was capable of. Something about him and the Crimson Ranger, the mocking, smug gazes, the taunts…they got to him, in a way that all of his critics at the Wind Academy hadn't. Cam was ready to prove himself.

* * *

What must have been most of the student body was gathered around the ring, anticipating a good show no matter how skilled the Wind ninja turned out to be. Hunter and Blake stood off to one side, talking quietly.

"Think he'll even be a challenge?" asked Blake seriously. Hunter could talk trash with the best of them, but he was good at evaluating opponents. It was part of what made him a lethal fighter.

"He's lived in the Wind Academy all of his life, from what I've found out," said Hunter. "He's got to have some kind of skill. Also, I don't think a sensei would appoint someone as headmaster if they totally didn't know what they were doing. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't have an element, and that's going to give you the advantage."

Blake nodded, eyes snapping to a path that was forming through the crowd. "Here they come," he said, watching the four strangers approach the mats.

Hunter clapped him on the back and told him, "Be careful, bro."

"I will. Let's get this done," replied Blake, cracking his knuckles.

Cam took his place across from the Navy Ranger.

"Cameron, this is your opponent, Blake Bradley, the Navy Ranger. Blake, your opponent is Cameron Watanabe, headmaster of the Wind Academy."

They bowed to each other, but Cam wasn't fooled into thinking the Navy Ranger had any respect for him. It was time to hold his own. He wouldn't get another chance. With the sound of a gong, they began.

Hunter watched with growing interest and surprise. This guy…he was good. Not just good, he was _really_ good. How had he gotten so skilled without training? He couldn't tear his eyes away. Blake punched, Watanabe blocked. Blake kicked, he ducked. It was _completely_ and_totally_ unexpected. If he had been the one fighting, he definitely would have been taken off-guard. Luckily, Blake was a good actor. If his brother was surprised, he wasn't showing it.

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover," said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see the water ninja from the Wind Academy behind him, arms crossed.

"He may not look like it, but he's strong," she continued. "If he wasn't, he wouldn't have made it through the past weeks."

"He won't beat Blake," said Hunter, with more confidence than he felt. But she had a point. Sensei Omino had told them a little about the trouble the Wind Academy had been through. To make it as an interim head teacher for over a month, dealing with alien attacks and a school that was half with you, half against you…to have to make the choice as to who was going to carry the Power…you had to have some serious steel in you. Beginner or not, this one wasn't going to be a pushover.

"We'll see about that," said the water ninja, blue eyes meeting his briefly before she walked away, toward her friends.

Everyone was watching in anticipation, shock, and intrigue. Blake was one of the best fighters at the Thunder Academy. And this stranger was matching him blow-for-blow…that was something to behold.

Cam grunted slightly as he took a blow to the stomach, but pulled back and regained his senses as he and the Navy Ranger circled each other on the mats.

"You can't defeat Lothor on your own," he said, his voice quiet enough that only they could hear each other.

"I've got a partner. And we can do a better job than you can," retorted Blake, trying to find an opening in Watanabe's defense. Despite Hunter's warning, he had underestimated this guy, and now he was paying for it.

"It would be easier for everyone, not to mention safer, if we pooled our resources," pointed out Cam, blocking a punch and delivering a low kick that swept the Navy Ranger off his feet.

While he remained calm outwardly, inwardly his mind was racing to come up with a plan. They had just passed the twenty-minute mark, and Cam was glad that he didn't have to win because he didn't know if he could. Regardless of how good he had become without training, Blake Bradley still had Ranger power on his side, and he was making good use of it.

"Safer? Please," scoffed Blake, drawing his attention back to the moment. "There's nothing _safe_ about Lothor. He's a killer, and he needs to be put down as fast as possible."

Something about the edge to his voice, the bitter, resentful tone, made Cam pause. "…This is personal to you…isn't it," he stated. "The fight against Lothor, I mean."

The Navy Ranger attacked and they both hit the mats, rolling to get leverage. Twenty-five minutes.

"None of your business," hissed the Thunder ninja, kneeing him in the stomach.

The mere mention of Lothor seemed to get him angry, and Cam found himself on the receiving end of a brutal attack. Despite his weariness, he held his ground. The Navy Ranger's anger was going to get the best of him, and Cam planned to use that to his advantage, to push the fight to the hour limit without losing. They stopped talking and the fighting continued past the forty-minute mark before the Navy Ranger decided to bring his element into the mix.

Cam ducked a bolt of navy-colored lightning and rolled, trying to catch his breath. Forty-five minute mark. He _had_ to make it through the next fifteen minutes. It was time to try the technique Sensei Nakamura had taught him in those few precious, short hours before he left. He hoped it worked.

Another bolt of lightning was thrown his way, but this time Cam stood his ground, hands thrust out in front of him. It wasn't easy—he was essentially catching the attack, and it _hurt_. His hands felt like they were being burned off, and the pain was a lot worse than it had been in practice—he was catching electricity instead of water, after all. But he gritted his teeth and pushed forward, using his own, non-element energy to diffuse the Navy Ranger's attack.

Blake halted, obviously surprised. "You shouldn't be able to do that," he said suspiciously. "That's an advanced technique."

"Stop underestimating me," Cam told him flatly, before launching himself at his opponent. They grappled until Cam finally managed to pin his challenger down for the first time. Fifty-eight minutes had ticked away.

"Don't think that lasting against me is gonna make things any easier for you," taunted the Navy Ranger, grunting a little as Cam dug an elbow into his stomach. "You're never going to be accepted here."

"Thankfully, that's not what I'm after," Cam retorted, "The day I want the approval of your academy is the day I commit myself to an asylum."

Blake threw him off, but it was too late. The gong sounded and Cam walked away from the mats and away from the crowd. He'd lasted the full hour.

Dustin, Tori, and Shane made to follow, but quickly lost sight of their headmaster as the crowd began to stir. In the ensuing whirlwind of murmurs, exclamations, and shock, no one noticed Hunter quietly leave the field and follow Cam out.

* * *

Cam kicks ass and takes names :P It really isn't reasonable for him to flat-out win, but I imagine that he could hold his own for at least an hour. That's a really flipping long fight, but the whole point was to test his ability to persevere, so. The Thunder Academy has now seen what he's capable of. More importantly, Hunter and Blake have seen what he's capable of. Although Hunter hasn't experienced it personally, so that will have to be remedied...Sorry for the long wait between chapters; hopefully the next update won't take as long. As always, comments are appreciated and thanks for reading!


	14. In the Aftermath

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (hey, at least they've met…), Blake/Tori (they've met too…)

Summary: The aftermath of the fight. Sensei Omino makes a decision so offbeat that it's worthy of Sensei Watanabe, and no one's really happy about it. The Winds, Cam, and the Thunders are formally introduced, and sparks fly in all the wrong ways.

Notes: Okay, so I'm sorry about the long delay between chapters. I originally intended to post this story within a year, and to keep it under thirty chapters. Neither of those looks like it's going to happen. I had rough outlines for chapters fourteen through twenty-eight when I lost eight chapters to a malfunctioning flash drive. I then went through a period where I lost inspiration altogether and didn't want to do the rewrite. But I don't like not finishing what I've started, and I owe it to you all to keep going with this story, since you've been so supportive. So it may take a little while as I do the rewrites, but just have some faith in me—I swear I won't let this story go unfinished!

As for this chapter: I told you it wouldn't be that easy…it's not going to be a pretty situation between the Winds and Thunders, and that'll make working together hard. But they'll hopefully (maybe) get over it and pull together (sometime soon-ish).

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Fourteen: In the Aftermath

_The gong sounded and Cam walked away from the mats and away from the crowd. He'd lasted the full hour._

_Dustin, Tori, and Shane made to follow, but quickly lost sight of their headmaster as the crowd began to stir. In the ensuing whirlwind of murmurs, exclamations, and shock, no one noticed Hunter quietly leave the field and follow Cam out._

As soon as Hunter spotted Watanabe just walking away, he had to follow. He didn't know why, but he gave into the instinct, knowing that Blake would be fine for a few minutes.

He waited until they were out of sight and by the dorms to speak.

"It shows that you're a pathetic wannabe," he said, as Watanabe turned around. "No real ninja would walk away from a match like that."

"If I'm not a real ninja, why should I follow ninja protocol?" retorted Cam, irritated. What _now_?

"You just went through a fight to prove that you were one of us," scoffed Hunter.

"No," corrected Cam condescendingly, "I went through that fight to prove that I'm capable of being headmaster of the Wind Academy, _regardless_ of the fact that I'm not a ninja. I don't need to belong to the group, especially when that group includes people like you and your partner."

"Not _needing_ to belong isn't the same thing as not _wanting_ to belong," Hunter told him smugly, as he closed the gap between them. From the barely-noticeable stiffening of Watanabe's already rigid posture, he had hit a sore point.

"How about this? I don't _need_, nor do I _want_ to be talking to you right now," Cam snapped. "It's your own fault that I'm here anyway; _you_ intervened in _our_ battle with Lothor." He added mockingly, "What kind of ninja rushes headfirst into battle without thinking about the consequences?"

Hunter growled and shoved him against the wall. "You don't know _anything_ about it," he snapped. "Don't judge me."

"Because you've been _so_ open-minded so far," retorted Cam, seemingly nonplussed by Hunter's harsh grip on his shoulders. "If you get to tell me that I'm a pathetic wannabe, then I've got no qualms about telling you that you're a bullheaded, egocentric jerk. What's _wrong_ with you? Lothor has messed up everyone's life. Getting angry about it isn't going to help anything." He crossed his arms despite his position and added, "Now get your hands off me."

Hunter tightened his grip painfully. "Lothor _killed _my parents," he hissed, getting in Watanabe's face. "So you don't get to criticize me on how I fucking deal with it, got that? You don't know anything about it."

That did it. Cam reversed their positions in a surprising show of strength, and the Crimson Ranger's back hit the wall hard. "I told you to get your hands off me," Cam snapped, as blue eyes glared angrily at him. "I'm tired. I'm irritated. And I have nothing to prove to your academy _or _to you. Get over yourself."

"I don't have to listen to some rookie whose sensei was stupid enough to put him in charge of a ninja academy," said Hunter, unimpressed.

It took all of Cam's effort to not punch him. "First of all, he's not my sensei, he's my _father_," he enunciated, "My father, who Lothor _happened_ to put in a _coma_. So yeah, I know a thing or two about it." He shoved Hunter back when he tried to get free.

"And second," he added, letting his anger leak through his voice, "If you _ever_ call my father stupid again I'll show you just how much of a rookie I am, just like I showed your partner. And I won't drag it out for an hour."

He pushed Hunter away and walked off, not looking back. Hunter's eyes narrowed and he had just opened his mouth when Sensei Omino's voice sounded in his head.

_Hunter, Blake, if you would come see me in twenty minutes_, he requested.

Hunter scowled and turned back the way he had come. Twenty minutes would be just enough to patch Blake up before having to go meet Sensei.

* * *

Cam could barely make it back to his room, but he forced himself to keep going. Fighting Blake and then his partner had taken its toll on him. He made it as far as the couch in the living area and collapsed, breathing heavily. Peeling off his bracers, his eyes widened as he took in the state of his hands. He had known they would be injured, but he hadn't expected actual _burns_.

At that moment the door swung open and Tori hurried in, followed by Shane and Dustin.

"Dude, congratulations!" cheered Dustin. "You totally kicked butt!"

"Yeah, that was some pretty cool stuff, Cam," added Shane, a new kind of respect in his eyes. Even though he'd had faith in Cam, there had still been lingering doubt as well. But Cam had done it. He'd gone head-to-head with a Thunder Ranger, and he'd lasted an hour.

"Shouldn't we be like, celebrating?" wondered Dustin.

"…Yeah," murmured Cam, distracted. Now his thoughts were wandering to the future. Would Sensei Omino stay true to their arrangement? How was he going to explain his choice in Wind Rangers? Would the Thunder Rangers forever remain hostile?

"Cam, your hands!" exclaimed Tori, spotting them. "What happened?!"

"They're just first-degree burns," Cam told her, rousing himself to reality.

"From when you caught that lightning, right?" asked Shane. "That was totally _sick_, Cam."

"…I think that was a compliment. Right?" asked Cam dryly, glancing at Tori.

She smiled at him. "Definitely," she assured him. "I'll get the first aid kit and be right back."

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew he was on the couch, blanket tossed over him and hands bandaged up. He must have been completely out of it for Tori to bandage his hands without waking him. A glance at the clock showed that he'd only been asleep for an hour. As much as he wanted to roll over and continue napping, he had to get back to the Wind Academy, which meant that he had to settle matters with Sensei Omino.

He put his bracers and his mask back on and found Tori, Shane, and Dustin in the other room. "We should go see Sensei Omino," he told them.

"Think he'll keep his end of the deal?" asked Shane, studying him.

Cam sighed. After everything he'd just been through? He sure hoped so.

* * *

"Bro…you okay?" asked Blake tentatively. Hunter hadn't spoken a single word to him since the fight ended. Instead he'd followed as Watanabe had walked off, and had returned looking angry. Now he just looked broody. Blake wanted to know what had been said between them—he had no doubt that Hunter had initiated some kind of confrontation. Whatever interim headmaster had said or done to Hunter, it'd had a profound effect on his brother.

"I'm…fine," muttered Hunter at last, breaking out of his trance. He continued bandaging Blake up like he'd never stopped in the first place.

Of course, Hunter _wasn't_ fine, and Blake knew it, but he also knew when to push and when to let things slide.

"Sensei Omino wants to see us," he reminded his brother, as he pulled on his shirt and jacket.

"…Yeah," said Hunter, after a moment. "Let's go."

Both of them were still in a kind of stupor, still surprised that Blake had been held off by a non-ninja for an hour, and even pinned down at the end. Of course, they both knew that he would have won if the fight had continued, but…it took some serious power to fend off a Ranger, morphed or not, for a whole sixty minutes. Who _was_ this guy?

Cam and the Winds reached the main building and headed for Sensei Omino's office. Cam knocked, and moments later Sensei Omino called, "You may enter."

The four of them walked in to see two ninjas standing in the office with Sensei Omino. It only took Cam seconds to figure out that they were the the Thunder Rangers, both without the face masks. It made sense, they seemed inseparable. His attention turned to his former opponent, a dark-haired, dark-eyed male who appeared discontented and restless. The Crimson Ranger, who had forced a second confrontation, was a blue-eyed, blond male whose face was set into a displeased scowl. Obviously they had just gotten some unwanted news.

He switched his focus to Sensei Omino and bowed.

"If you would remove your masks," Sensei Omino told them. "I will make proper introductions."

Cam obeyed, the others following his lead. Tori handed him his glasses and Cam shot her a slight smile in thanks as he put them back on.

"These are my pupils, the Thunder Rangers. Blake Bradley was your opponent this day, the Navy Ranger. Hunter Bradley is the Crimson Ranger," introduced Sensei Omino. "They are brothers."

They were brothers? Cam pondered that as he scrutinized the two of them. Well, that explained their closeness. Adopted, most likely. He made a mental note to look them up later.

"Hunter, Blake, this is the interim head teacher of the Wind Academy, Cameron Watanabe, and his companions, Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, and Dustin Brooks," finished Sensei Omino.

They bowed to each other, although tension was obviously thick in the air. Sensei Omino appeared to ignore it as he continued with, "Cameron, you have proven yourself worthy in the eyes of the Thunder Academy, and thus we formally accept your offer of alliance."

"Thank you for your partnership. I hope that both Academies will be able to claim victory over the enemy," replied Cam, reciting the formal words automatically. He resisted the urge to sigh in relief. He hadn't messed it up.

"I have decided that Hunter and Blake will accompany you to Blue Bay Harbor," said Sensei Omino. "They will leave tomorrow and, after establishing residence in the town, will meet you at the Wind Academy on a regular basis of your choosing."

Oh. No wonder those two looked so unhappy. They probably didn't want to spend any more time in Cam's company than Cam wanted to spend in theirs.

"Once you have chosen the Wind rangers, they will work as one unified team," continued Sensei Omino, although his gaze lingered momentarily on Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "And thus is our alliance."

"Thank you," repeated Cam, a little surprised but taking what he could get. He couldn't negotiate these terms if he wanted to keep the alliance. And if keeping the Thunder Academy as an ally meant working with two surly, arrogant Power Rangers…well, he'd make do. "My associates and I will leave tonight to make preparations at the Wind Academy."

"Hunter and Blake know how to contact the Thunder Academy should you need to do so in the future," said Sensei Omino. "It has been an honor to meet you, Cameron. You will make your father very proud, this I can see. If you would excuse us, however, I would like to speak with Hunter and Blake privately."

"Of course," replied Cam, "Thank you for everything, Sensei Omino." He bowed again before he and the others left.

"They're bros?" wondered Dustin, as they headed back to their rooms.

"It explains why they're so tight," Shane speculated. "Doesn't explain why they're jerks, though."

Cam thought about divulging the information he'd gained during his fight with Hunter, about the Bradley's parents, but decided against it. It wasn't his place to say.

"Maybe they won't be so bad once we get to know them?" suggested Tori, inwardly flushing at the idea. The Navy Ranger had been kind of cute, actually…still rude, but cute. "After all, we're going to have to work together."

"For all of our sakes, I hope so," murmured Cam. "Tomorrow is already going to be insanely difficult."

"…You have to make the announcement tomorrow, don't you," realized Shane. "About us. About the Wind morphers." He wasn't stupid enough to think that everyone was going to welcome them with open arms.

Cam sighed, seeing the worried looks on their faces. "I won't lie to you, this won't be easy," he warned them. "The sensei aren't going to be happy, but they're my problem, not yours. The students, however…be on your guard. By making you Rangers, I've made you targets for more than just Lothor."

They all remembered the attempt to steal the Wind morphers.

"We'll be careful," promised Tori. "Come on. We should get back to the Academy before it gets too late."

They gathered their belongings and streaked back to the Academy. Tori, Dustin, and Shane left immediately to make it home before their parents worried, and Cam headed into Ops, into the small room he'd been sleeping in since the night Lothor had first attacked. Usually the small space discomfited him—he wasn't claustrophobic, but that room would make _anyone_ feel suffocated—but tonight he was so weary that he had barely hit his pillow before he was sound asleep. He needed his rest, though. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and he had expected no less since the minute he'd handed out the Wind morphers. Dropping a rock in a pond created ripples, after all, aftershocks—consequences.

Well, forget dropping rocks. By comparison, Cam had just launched a _boulder _into a _mud puddle_.

* * *

"You want us to stay in Blue Bay Harbor," said Hunter flatly, unable to believe it. "You want us to leave our lives here and live in Blue Bay Harbor?"

"When I gave you the Power, I warned you that sacrifices must be made," Sensei Omino told him. "Your life will be here when you return."

"You want us to work with what—their Wind Rangers? They don't even _have_ Wind Rangers," protested Blake.

"They will by tomorrow morning. Cameron was given an ultimatum by the Wind Academy," Sensei Omino replied. "You did not disable him within the time limit, Blake. He won fairly, and I must abide by our agreement. The Thunder Academy and the Wind Academy are now allied."

"But why do _we_ have to go _there_?" asked Blake.

Sensei Omino leveled them with a stern gaze. "Lest you forget, you made the choice to intervene in their battle," he reminded them yet again. "Every action has a consequence. You must accept the results of your actions."

Before anymore could be said, there was a knock on the door. Sensei Omino admitted the Wind Academy delegates.

"If you would remove your masks," Sensei Omino told them, "I will make proper introductions."

Hunter didn't care about the other three. His eyes immediately locked onto the headmaster that had pissed him off. Cameron Watanabe. Why was he so…different? There weren't a lot of people around that stood up to him like that.

The water ninja, the girl, handed him a pair of glasses and his whole look changed from 'ninja' to 'scholar' in the blink of an eye. Somehow it seemed more…normal. Hunter could picture Watanabe as an academic much easier than he could picture him as a fighter.

Formal introductions were made, but Hunter barely paid attention. He was still wound up over being ordered to drop everything and move to Blue Bay Harbor, however temporarily. If he had known that this would be their punishment for going after Lothor…well, he still would have done it, but he would have waited for Sensei Omino's approval before leaving. Maybe.

While the three Wind ninjas seemed rightfully surprised at Sensei Omino's decision to ship him and Blake off, their interim headmaster hid it better and accepted the terms with an ease Hunter hadn't been expecting. Then again, he probably had to take what he could get. There would be no way to get out of this arrangement without one of the Academies being offended. Damn politics.

The four Winds left and Sensei Omino turned to him and Blake.

"You _will_ do your best to cooperate and work as a team," he told them seriously. It wasn't a request. "This alliance may be a key to victory against Lothor. Keep an open mind, and an open heart. I know the two of you will represent the Thunder Academy at its best. Please be careful. You know how to contact "

"Yeah, we just can't live here," muttered Hunter.

Sensei Omino shot him a look and he relented. "Sorry, Sensei," he apologized, bowing. "We'll…try." It was all he could promise, and that promise was shaky at best.

Blake bowed as well and the two of them left.

"We'll be about as welcomed at the Wind Academy as they were here," muttered Hunter in warning, as they headed for their rooms.

Blake considered this, and after a moment he just shrugged. "You and me against the world, bro," he replied, "So what else is new?"

* * *

Okay, so I have written the last chapter and this one a total of three times. The first time I wrote "The Match," I decided to have Hunter fight Cam. Then I decided that it was too predictable and decided to have Blake fight Cam, so I rewrote the chapter. But then I realized that a Cam-Hunter fight was too good of a plotline to pass up no matter how predictable, so I added in the second confrontation, in yet another rewrite. Since I had already written a few more chapters after the first time I wrote the fight scene, I had to go back and change everything to fit, so forgive any discrepancies you see. They should be few in number and minor in conflict. Also, I HATE writing fight scenes. And I wrote three of them for the sake of a better story. So be kind, people.


	15. The Announcement

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (they might actually converse soon…), Blake/Tori

Summary: Cam, the Winds, and the Thunders meet at the Wind Academy. Cam declares the identities of the Wind Rangers and explains the treaty with the Thunder Academy, and of course chaos ensues. To escape the team takes refuge in Ops, until a monster decides to attack…

Notes: Now we're back at the Wind Academy and really getting into the swing of things. Some of the story will follow canon, but due to a) the basic plot of this story and b) the intended and soon-to-be-present slash, it won't be exactly the same. Sorry for the length, but a short chapter is still a chapter, right?

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Fifteen: The Announcement

It was morning. Cam desperately didn't want it to be morning, but his alarm clock had other ideas. He got out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed a protein bar before heading for his father's office, where he was greeted by all four sensei.

"Your news, Cameron?" asked Sensei Hayashi.

Cam launched into his account of what had taken place at the Thunder Academy, leaving out only the part where Shane, Tori, and Dustin had received the Wind morphers. He would make that a school-wide announcement.

"Your hands are injured?" asked Sensei Tanaka after he'd finished, observing the bandages under the bracers. Normally Cam preferred civilian clothing to the teacher's robes he had been given, but today he actually had to look the part of interim headmaster.

Cam met Sensei Nakamura's gaze for a brief moment before answering, "Mild burns from the Navy Ranger's electricity. They're sore, but should heal in the next few days."

"You have decided on the Wind Rangers?" asked Sensei Garcia.

"I have. I'll make the announcement once the Thunder Rangers arrive, and I'll introduce them as well so students will be aware of their presence on campus," answered Cam.

"Very well. We will call a general assembly for later in the afternoon," said Sensei Hayashi. "You have done very well, Cameron. Congratulations."

Cam just hoped they felt that way after his announcement.

Walking onto campus, he felt eyes on him almost immediately. Apparently the news had spread. Everyone knew that he was going to announce the Wind Rangers today.

Well, there was still one place where they couldn't stare at him. Cam locked himself in Ninja Ops and worked until the sensors alerted him to intruders at the waterfall portal. He glanced at the monitor to see Hunter and Blake Bradley looking around.

He exited Ops, went through the portal, and managed to startle them both. As they whipped around, Cam told them simply, "Follow me."

With that done he walked onto the water and into the school. Part of him wanted to see their reactions to the unorthodox method of entry, but he kept walking. Pride flattered no one.

"The sensei will want to meet you," he explained to them, as he headed for the main building. They were almost there when Tori, Dustin, and Shane caught his eye.

"Hey, Cam," greeted Shane, nodding shortly at the two Thunder ninjas. "We heard about the assembly. You're going to tell them that you gave us the morphers?" They must have just gotten there from school.

"I am. You've got twenty minutes to prepare yourself for weeks of scrutiny," Cam warned them. "I have to introduce these two to the sensei. I'll be back shortly."

"You chose _them_ as your Wind Rangers?" asked Blake incredulously, speaking for the first time once they were out of earshot. "They're not good enough—"

"You don't know them," Cam interrupted. "Don't make assumptions." He had to be civil to them, but that didn't mean they could come in and start tearing his decisions apart.

Sensei Hayashi greeted them formally as they walked into his office. "It is good to make your acquaintance," he told them, as they bowed to each other. "I hope that our two Academies will be enough to overcome the threat of Lothor."

"Thank you, Sensei," said Blake politely.

"We'll do our best," added Hunter.

Well, at least they weren't _completely _stupid. They weren't going to dishonor their Academy by behaving poorly, at least in public. That was a start. Cam glanced at the clock. "I'll be at the podium in time for the assembly," he told Sensei Hayashi, excusing himself.

He exited the building and headed for the three teenagers he'd left behind, all of whom were looking nervous.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, bro?" asked Dustin uncertainly.

"It has to be done," replied Cam apologetically. "Ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," replied Shane. "Let's do it."

The members of the Wind Academy clustered around the podium, everyone looking to Cam for his decision. Taking a deep breath, Cam began.

"When my father fell to Lothor over a month ago, he entrusted me with the power to defend the Wind Academy, and all of Earth," he said, steeling himself. "And I've made my decision. I've chosen the Wind Power Rangers. If they would reveal themselves?"

He kept his gaze trained just above the crowd. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shane approach from the left, flanked by Tori and Dustin. Their morphers lay plain for the world to see on their wrists.

Gasps and murmurs arose from the crowd, and Cam could even see shock on the faces of the sensei. He was definitely going to be talked at later.

"Shane Clark will serve as the Red Wind Ranger," he said, having to speak louder as the whispers and murmurs grew. "Tori Hanson will be the Blue Wind Ranger. Dustin Brooks will be the Yellow Wind Ranger."

He was practically shouting now. "I have also journeyed to the Thunder Academy, and have gained an alliance," he announced. "Hunter and Blake Bradley, the Crimson and Navy Thunder Rangers, will now be working with us. Please respect their presence on campus as you would any other student." Even if Blake and Hunter didn't respect them.

Cam stopped speaking to observe the crowd. As he had expected, they had hardly listened to his second announcement, too caught up in the news of who the rangers would be. He turned around to see all five Power Rangers on the stage behind him. Dustin, Tori, and Shane looked uncomfortable with the amount of attention they were getting, while Blake and Hunter were silent, non-expressions on their faces.

What a spectacular start. Cam knew that the sensei wanted to speak with him; he knew that the students had questions, but all he could think about was getting himself and the Winds off the stage.

"Follow me," he told them, as the six of them left the crowd and quickly moved to the edge of campus. Once they were clear of the crowd they paused for a moment.

"Let's head to Ops," decided Cam, rubbing his temples in an effort to ward off the beginnings of a migraine. "They can't get in there."

"Ops?" asked Blake skeptically.

"Just follow me," said Cam, sighing. He led them to the trap door, heading down the stairs without another word.

"Your headquarters is a dirt hole?" asked Hunter dryly.

"Just shut up and go," Shane told him irritably. "You might learn something."

He pushed past Hunter and followed Cam down the stairs. Hunter rolled his eyes but did the same, Blake, Dustin, and Tori behind him.

He wasn't all that impressed until he saw Cam scan his hand at a pair of steel doors and walk in. Lights flipped on, screens slid down, monitors turned on…okay. Not just a dirt hole, after all.

Cam sighed again. "Even hiding in Ops won't hold them back for long," he warned the Winds. "We're all going to be in for an interrogation very, very soon."

"What did you expect?" asked Hunter scornfully. "You made three rookies _Power Rangers_."

Cam was more than a little fed up with his attitude. "You called me a rookie, and look where that got you," he snapped, knowing Hunter would remember their little spat. "Being a Ranger isn't all about being the best."

"The point is that you _are_ the best," countered Blake. "What do _you_ know about Rangers anyway?"

"I know that they're not supposed to be self-absorbed jerks who won't give anything other than their way a chance," snapped Cam. "Don't patronize me, and don't underestimate me _or_ them."

Silence fell for a moment before Cam turned to his computer. "Sensei Omino gave me the access codes to your zord bays," he muttered. "I'm going to see if I can upgrade them."

"No one touches our zords," said Hunter immediately.

"Who do you think _built_ this place?" demanded Cam. "I know what I'm doing."

"_We_ don't know that," retorted Blake stubbornly.

"No offense, but Cam could totally, like, run circles around you guys," interjected Dustin. "He's kind of a genius at this stuff."

"So they put a computer geek at the head of an Academy?" asked Hunter scornfully.

"Cam, you alright?" asked Tori, drawing everyone's attention to the man at the monitors. Cam had slid his bracers off and was typing, but the motions were stiff and uncomfortable.

"_Someone_ decided to fry my hands, so I'm working a little slower than normal," said Cam, barely glancing up from the screen. "_I'm_ fine, but if I can't do my job fast enough to keep up with Lothor? Well, you know who to point fingers at."

"It's not my fault that you decided to catch electricity in your hands," shot back Blake. It had been a _very_ good move, he wasn't going to lie to himself about that…but that didn't mean he had to admit it aloud, either.

Dustin wondered if all they were going to do was argue. If so, it was going to be a _really_ long fight against Lothor. He didn't really get why Blake and Hunter were so hostile. He totally got their anger against Lothor—he was _not_ a cool dude—but why the Wind Academy? Why them?

Well, if he'd just pretty much been kicked out of his Academy, he'd probably feel the same way. Actually, he _had_ almost been kicked out. But he'd been more upset with himself than with anyone else. So that still didn't explain anything.

Before anyone else could say anything, the alarms sounded. Cam changed tasks in a heartbeat, pulling up security footage. "Alien at the plaza downtown," he told them. "You should get going—"

"Uh, dude? They're kind of ahead of the game," said Shane, as Cam turned around and realized that Hunter and Blake had left to face the alien on their own.

The pounding in his skull returned and Cam knew he'd be investing in a lot of painkillers in the future. "Go," he told the Winds. "Morph and go join them."

Hesitation on their part, and Cam told them, "_You're_ the front line now. The Academy will only back you up if you need it—the students can do other things now, like help build up the defenses. You have to go."

"Alright," said Shane, glancing at Tori and Dustin. "Uh, Cam…"

"Ninja Storm, ranger form," said Cam, guessing at what he wanted. He resisted the urge to smack a hand against his forehead. Maybe there was something to say for reason and intelligence after all.

"Check it out," said Dustin confidently, stepping up. "Ninja Storm, ranger form!"

There was a flash of light, and before Cam could even blink he was face to face with the Yellow Wind Ranger. The visor slid up and Dustin grinned triumphantly. "Score one for the comic book geek!" he crowed victoriously.

Shane and Tori smirked at each other. "Ninja Storm, ranger form!" they called, and now red and blue joined yellow.

"Go. Be careful, but don't let Hunter and Blake show you up," Cam told them. "You can do this." They _had_ to do this.

_You are my successor, Cameron. You were always meant to be. Choose the three wisely._

He hoped that he had.

* * *

And now the Winds have morphed for the first time. The fallout is coming, though, don't worry…until next time!


	16. A Contest of Wills

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (who have actually met, at least…), Blake/Tori

Summary: The Thunders have rushed into battle, leaving the Winds to catch up and fight their first battle as Rangers and as a team. Cam gets ambushed by the sensei in Ops, who are demanding answers.

Notes: Well, I've gotten mixed reviews on the Thunders so far. Some of you like them, and others can't stand their attitudes. Remember, they were evil in canon…so at least they're on the good side, right? Don't worry though; their bad attitudes won't last too much longer. Also, who can spot the total Power Rangers flashback in this chapter?!

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Sixteen: A Contest of Wills

* * *

The Thunders were a good team.

Well…if he _had_ to admit it, they were a _great_ team. They could practically read each others' minds in battle, and if one of them had a weak spot the other covered it flawlessly. It made sense: they were brothers, and obviously close. It definitely showed.

Unfortunately, that closeness was keeping the Rangers from meshing together. Cam popped another aspirin as he watched the monitor. The Winds were doing surprisingly well for their first battle—but then, Shane, Tori, and Dustin had been friends for a long time, and while their teamwork wasn't as good as the Thunders, they were holding their own. Add in the fact that it was their first time fighting as Power Rangers and he was suitably impressed.

Of course, the pleasant surprise only lasted as long as it took for Dustin to get in Blake's way, the Navy Ranger shoving him aside as he went for the alien with a single-mindedness that was surpassed only by his brother's.

Cam sighed. They were going to have to work on this teamwork thing.

A bang on the door caught his attention as a stern voice on his communicator ordered, "Cameron, we wish to see you. Now."

Well, he couldn't put it off forever. Cam hit the door release and was confronted with all four sensei.

"Cameron, I'm sure you know why we are here," said Sensei Tanaka, looking severely displeased. "When we gave you the morphers, we expected you to make a sound, logical decision. Instead, you have placed the Power in the possession of three _beginners_. Beginners who were on the brink of expulsion before Lothor arrived."

Cam resisted the urge to flinch. He had known this would be coming; had known since the second he placed the Wind morphers into the hands of Shane, Dustin, and Tori.

He stood so he was on level ground with the sensei and replied as evenly as he could, "They're intermediate students, Sensei Tanaka, which means that they were eligible to be chosen."

"They were just promoted less than a week ago, Cameron," pointed out Sensei Hayashi. "We do not feel that this was a wise decision. Perhaps you are giving them the Power because they presented themselves to you first as friends—"

"Are you accusing me of favoritism?" asked Cam point-blank.

Sensei Garcia sighed, "Cameron, please do not be difficult…" he trailed off.

"Sensei, you asked me to make an informed decision. And I did. I went over all the files, I talked to students, I endured ridiculous gestures meant to get my attention and I reported my findings to you while you pressured me to make my decision. And now that I have, you're questioning it because you think they're not good enough!" said Cam, exasperated. "You don't know what they can do. They're genuinely good people, and while they have a lot to learn, they're willing."

"We do not have time to teach them, Cameron!" said Sensei Tanaka sharply. "We need _experienced_ fighters at our front line, not three teenagers with attitudes."

"They're more than you think they are," said Cam firmly, "And I've seen that for myself. The morphers are theirs."

"Cam, we could use the zords right about now!" exclaimed Tori's voice over the lines. Cam glanced at the monitor, saw the giant alien, and typed in the commands that would send out the zords.

"Use the power disks on your morphers to form the Wind Megazord," he told them. In theory, the Power would guide them in the formation of the zord and the use of its weaponry. If not, then he would step in.

"We can overrule your decision, Cameron," stated Sensei Nakamura.

"I can put a DNA lock on the morphers, Sensei," replied Cam, standing his ground. "They're the right people for the job."

"You would stand against us to defend them?" asked Sensei Hayashi.

"I would," answered Cam simply. "By questioning them, you're questioning _me_. I take responsibility for the choices I make."

There was silence as they stared each other down, and suddenly a plethora of footsteps could be heard.

"You didn't need to send _them_," scoffed Hunter, as he and Blake stalked into Ops.

"Dude, the zords are _awesome_!" exclaimed Dustin.

"You guys seriously need to relax," Shane told the Thunder brothers, as he followed Tori inside.

All five of them halted in their tracks and fell silent when they realized that Cam was facing off against the four teachers.

"A decision had to made, and I made it," Cam told the sensei, not bothering to acknowledge the Rangers. "You could have taken that power from me at any time you chose—before now. You didn't have to honor my father's last words. But he and you gave me the morphers for a reason—you thought I would make the right choice. Well, I gave out the morphers, and I'm asking you to trust and respect my judgment. They are the Wind Rangers."

"Do not think this matter is closed, Cameron," warned Sensei Tanaka seriously, eyes narrowed. "We will take it up again at another time." The sensei left.

"Are they going to take the morphers from us?" asked Tori uncertainly, as soon as the six of them were alone.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," replied Cam grimly, rubbing his temples in an attempt to ease his migraine.

"You shouldn't have—" began Blake, before Cam cut him off with a scathing glare.

"Does it look like I'm in the mood to hear either of _you_ speak?" demanded Cam, switching his glare from Blake to Hunter so that he would know he was included. "The Winds are going to fight against Lothor. You have to work with us. I don't _care_ if you don't like them, and I care even less if you don't like _me_. So you're used to working alone. _Deal with it_. Don't bother complaining to me. I've got enough to handle without you and your attitudes."

It was the first time any of the Winds had ever heard Cam really lose his temper, and even Hunter and Blake were staring at him in surprise.

"Training is at three tomorrow. Your morphers will let you into Ops," added Cam, indirectly dismissing them,

With worried looks at Cam and each other, Tori, Dustin, and Shane exited. Blake lingered for a moment, shooting his brother an inquiring look. Hunter shook his head and Blake left.

"…They wouldn't be on your case if you had chosen better fighters," Hunter told Cam, who had sat down at the computer.

Cam had to keep himself from grinding his teeth. What part of his speech had been so hard to understand? Don't speak. Play nicely with the other children. Really, was that too much to ask?

Aloud, he said dryly, "Like you or Blake?"

Hunter shrugged, although Cam couldn't see it. "We're two of the best students at the Thunder Academy," he replied. He didn't brag about it—not in seriousness—but he knew it was true. "You must have better students than someone like Dustin."

Cam turned to him. "Even if it meant choosing someone with _no _ninja experience, I would choose 'someone like Dustin' a thousand times over before I ever chose someone like_ you_," he said flatly. "Now _get out_." His patience had worn out two conversations ago.

Hunter's eyes widened in surprise, but for once he didn't snap back, nor did he get angry as he had during their previous…conversation. Instead, he just shook his head and left, going to find Blake.

Cam slumped in his chair, reaching for the painkillers. He aborted the move halfway, though, and instead tossed on sweats before locking up Ninja Ops.

It was only early evening, and he had a daunting amount of work to do…but instead, Cam ran. He ran past sunset and into twilight, flying through land he had long ago memorized. Every tree, every plant, every stone…even in the growing darkness, his steps never faltered. The land beyond the Academy had changed very little in the years that he had known it.

It was nice to have something remain constant in the face of sudden change. With one decision, he had placed himself against the sensei, against the _Academy_, and for what? Three teenagers he barely knew.

But they had _felt_ right. Giving the morphers to them had seemed like the natural thing to do. Like they were destined for it.

He slowed to a jog, harsh pants breaking the still of the forest. _Destined_. Right. Cam wasn't one to subscribe to theories, to intangibles, without proof. He was the one who had placed those morphers into those hands. And he _would_ take responsibility for his actions.

The ultimate goal was the defeat of Lothor and the awakening of his father. Cam would do _anything_ for the latter to happen, and if that meant more stress, more worry…well, it was all for the greater good.

His migraine had abated, as had his anger. He would deal with the Thunders, with the Sensei, with the students…he just had to remember why he was doing it.

The next day dawned bright and early. Cam went about his business as normally as possible, though hyper-aware of the fact that he was the center of everyone's attention. It appeared that he was emitting 'back off' vibes fairly well, though—not a student dared approach him about the Wind Rangers, and the ones that talked to him kept conversation short and to-the-point. For once, everything went smoothly until training time.

Tori was the first to arrive, followed shortly by Shane. Blake and Hunter sauntered in at five past—late enough to let him know that he hadn't earned their respect, but early enough to show that they knew what kind of power he held.

Dustin didn't show up until three-twenty. "I'm sorry, bro!" he exclaimed, skidding into Ops. "I was at the track, and Kelly was showing me these sweet engine gears, and—"

"Don't do it again," said Cam, cutting him off. "Train."

"You moto?" asked Blake skeptically, glancing at Dustin as he stretched out.

"Yeah, totally!" exclaimed Dustin, as he changed into his training uniform with a flick of his wrist.

Cam ignored the content of their conversation, but it didn't escape him that Dustin had managed to hit upon a topic that Blake and Hunter actually seemed willing to discuss. Sure, they were still curt, blunt, and bordering on rude…but it was something. He wasn't being too choosy at the moment.

While the Rangers trained, Cam worked, upgrading Zords, learning the ins and outs of the Thunders' equipment, and working on the prototypes for new weapons. Actually, Dustin had been the inspiration for his newest creations: the Tsunami Cycles. And if Blake and Hunter rode motocross too, then all the better. Tori and Shane would need some help, but he was making the cycles as user-friendly as possible. Occasionally he tossed out suggestions for training, but other than that he let them spar as they would.

It became routine, after a few more days. Work in the mornings, avoid the sensei and the students, train the Rangers in the evenings, and visit his father before working until he was too tired to function anymore. Lothor's aliens attacked sporadically, and Cam would send the Rangers out to fight. While Hunter and Blake were reluctantly fitting the Winds into their fighting styles, they weren't any friendlier, choosing icy silence instead of cutting words. Cam didn't quite understand it—even after he had figured out that the zords fit together and the Rangers had managed to form the Thunderstorm Megazord without killing each other, Blake and Hunter were still nothing short of standoffish.

Honestly though, if he had a choice he'd take the quiet any day. He hadn't been lying when he had told the Thunders that he had enough to deal with. He was practically buried in repairs and upgrades, with no end in sight. Five supernaturally-enhanced teenagers (or however old Hunter and Blake were) plus delicate equipment equaled endless chaos.

A beep from the monitor drew his attention and he was startled upon seeing Lothor and his nieces at the city center. What were _they_ doing out in the open?

He zoomed in and hacked into the audio from the cameras in the plaza. This couldn't go unobserved.

"Uncle, we've been searching like, all over!" whined Marah. "We can't find the gem anywhere!"

"Yeah, it's like, totally hidden," added Kapri petulantly. "Can't you give us like, a gem-finder thingy or something?"

Lothor glowered at them. "The Gem of Souls is very powerful, girls," he told them, sounding pained. "Of _course_ it's not going to be sitting out there for the world to see!"

The Gem of Souls? What was that? Cam opened a search in another window as he continued to eavesdrop on Lothor's conversation.

"But Uncle…" began Marah.

"No buts," Lothor told them both sternly. "I. Want. That. Gem!"

"Yes Uncle!" squeaked the girls in unison, disappearing.

"Incompetent," muttered Lothor disgustedly, before vanishing himself.

A beep sounded as the search turned up what he was looking for. The Gem of Souls, a very powerful jewel that held untold amounts of energy. Cam scrolled down, searching for hints to its location. Finally, at the very end, it was revealed that the Gem of Souls had been found about a decade ago and placed in the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, by…his father?

Cam stared at the screen. Kanoi Watanabe had discovered the Gem of Souls ten years ago and had placed it in the mountain for safekeeping. He would have been maybe twelve years old, so of course he wouldn't have heard about it. Alright. Unexpected, but not altogether surprising. His father was a man of many secrets.

Now the question was; did they leave the gem unprotected, for Lothor to find, or did they retrieve it and risk Lothor discovering its hiding place that much faster?

Another beep from his monitor drew his attention to a rock quarry, where Zurgane was marching on.

"The Mountain of Lost Ninjas!" exclaimed the general almost gleefully, Kelzaks bouncing along behind him. "Lothor will reward me handsomely when I find the gem for him…"

Okay. So that answered that problem. Cam didn't know how the location of the gem had been exposed, but there was no time to waste. A quick page had all five Rangers assembled and at the ready.

"The Gem of Souls is a powerful energy source," he told them. "My father found it and hid it about ten years ago, and now Zurgane knows where it is. Lothor wants that gem, and you can't let him get it."

"Where are we going?" asked Shane.

"The Mountain of Lost Ninjas," answered Cam. "I'll follow you in the mobile command center to keep an eye on things."

"Follow us?" echoed Tori, puzzled. "How are _we_ getting there?"

Cam resisted the urge to smirk. It was time to try out the Tsunami Cycles.

* * *

Okay, I know that the Tsunami Cycles appeared _before_ the Thunderstorm Megazord in canon, but this is needed for the plot, so deal with it :)


	17. At What Price Vengeance?

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (although they don't exactly like each other yet…), Blake/Tori

Summary: The Rangers and Cam race to retrieve the Gem of Souls before Zurgane, but Lothor's got other ideas. Cam's life is placed in danger and a conflict of interest causes the Rangers to try the old strategy of divide and conquer. Will it work, or will they fail?

Notes: For future reference, Sensei Nakamura's first name is Katsuo (not that it'll be used often). I know that most of you are sick of Hunter and Blake's attitudes, and yes, they do change in this chapter. There will still be some friction later on, but they get a dose of reality through the supernatural (and yes, it sort-of almost not-really but kind-of goes with canon) and will have to face the very real consequences of the decisions made in this chapter. It's a bit dark and gritty, but it's in the name of creative development, so. Read on and please enjoy!

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Seventeen: At What Price Vengeance?

* * *

"What are _those_?" asked Tori, surprised.

"Those are your Tsunami Cycles," Cam told her, completing the final tests on the new equipment. "The newest weapons in your arsenal."

"Cam…these are _awesome_!" exclaimed Dustin. "Oh, yeah!" He immediately fixated on his, hopping on and getting a feel for it.

"Pretty sweet, dude," complimented Shane, grinning as he inspected his.

"…You actually know something about bikes," said Blake grudgingly, running his hand over the navy finish on his cycle.

A whole undergraduate education in programming, graduate studies in advanced software design and implementation, and he was being complimented on his ability to build a motorcycle. Cam resisted the urge to sigh.

"You should get going," he told them. "I don't know what the Gem of Souls is capable of, but if Lothor is looking for it, it can't be good."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" crowed Dustin, revving his engine. Hunter and Blake, not to be outdone, were next, hopping on and racing out.

"Be careful," Cam told Shane and Tori, if only because they were the most likely to listen. "I'll be following at a distance. I can relay the directions through the systems on your cycles."

"Got it. Let's do it!" said Tori, as she and Shane followed the others.

Cam followed the five of them in the semi truck he had converted to a mobile command center. The six of them were headed down the roads toward the mountains. Zurgane was lagging behind a little, and they needed every advantage they could get to beat him to the Gem of Souls. As the Rangers sped ahead, Cam pinpointed the exact location of the gem, hidden within a cavern in the mountain.

"Hello, _Rangers_!" crowed an unfortunately familiar voice on the monitors. Cam pulled up footage on the monitors to see Lothor blocking the path of the Rangers.

Great. But before he could do anything about it, the truck he was driving slammed to a halt. Cam flew forward, his head smacking the console. The last thing he saw before he slid into unconsciousness was the door being ripped off its hinge…

* * *

"_Lothor_," growled Hunter, as the five Rangers screeched to a stop on their bikes.

"Why, hello, Rangers," said Lothor jovially. "I presume we're looking for the same thing. Too bad I'm going to get to it first."

"The only thing you're going to get is my blaster to your face," snapped Hunter, dismounting. Blake was right by his side.

"I wouldn't be so quick to fight if I were you," drawled Lothor.

"And why is that?" demanded Blake.

"Because of this!" exclaimed a new voice, as an alien appeared with a very familiar body in his arms.

"Cam!" exclaimed Tori in dismay, as the Winds dismounted. The technician was unconscious, a slowly-bleeding wound visible across his head.

"Let him go!" demanded Shane.

"That would make things too easy for you," laughed Lothor, glancing at his hostage. "Looks just like his parents," he sneered disdainfully.

Anything he might've added was cut off as twin bolts of navy and crimson-colored energy hit him square in the chest. Lothor flew back, hitting a stone wall of the rock quarry they had stopped in.

"What are you _doing_?" hissed Shane, his visor briefly snapping up so he could effectively glare at Hunter and Blake. "He's got Cam!"

"And we've got him," snapped back Hunter. "We're not losing this chance."

"You three take care of the alien. _We'll_ handle Lothor," added Blake, as he and Hunter charged forward.

"What should we do, guys?" asked Tori, as the three of them turned to face the alien.

"We get Cam back," said Shane at last, "And then we kick their butts."

"Uh, whose butts, dude?" replied Dustin.

"Anyone _not_ the three of us," replied Shane grimly. The Thunder brothers were going to be in some _serious_ trouble after all of this was over.

"Come and get me, Rangers!" crowed the alien mockingly. "Or are you afraid that I'll hurt your little friend?"

"If you hurt Cam, we'll hurt you worse," threatened Tori.

"Let's play a game!" declared the alien gleefully. A snap of its fingers and Cam was chained high up on the cliff wall, strange bracers on his wrists and ankles.

"For every hit I land on you, he'll share the fun!" the alien told them, smirking. "Watch and learn." A blast of energy from his hand threw Dustin to the ground and Tori and Shane watched in horror as electricity snaked up Cam's body from his bindings, the technician helpless to stop it.

"You okay, dude?" asked Shane, hauling Dustin to his feet.

"I'm fine," said Dustin, sounding uncharacteristically terse. "But guys, Cam doesn't have Ranger power. We've gotta save him!"

"Everyone avoid being hit at all costs," said Tori, worried. "We can't let Cam get hurt."

"Let's do it," said Shane, nodding. The three of them stood their ground and turned to face the alien.

* * *

Neither Blake nor Hunter spoke a word as they chased after Lothor. The alien had apparently decided to make a break for the Gem of Souls, and there was no _way_ that was going to happen. They pursued him relentlessly, occasionally doling out a hit with their weapons and dodging the return fire.

Finally, as Lothor dodged yet another blast from his Antler and sped ahead of them, Blake glanced at his brother. "Our only shot is to get the Gem before he does!" he called.

Hunter nodded tersely, pulling up the coordinates of the gem. "Ready?" he asked his brother.

Blake nodded, and the two of them barely paused as they switched from running to streaking. The race was on.

* * *

"Should we call the sensei for help?" called Tori, as she dodged and managed to deflect an energy blast. There was hardly any cover in the quarry—they were like sitting ducks. And Cam had already taken two more shocks on their behalf.

"Would they actually help us?" wondered Dustin. "They're not, like, our biggest fans or anything, y'know?"

"They wouldn't let us get hurt because they don't like us!" called Shane from across the way as he back-flipped, barely managing not to get hit.

This was _not_ going to help their image. Tori pulled out her communicator, only for it to be shot out of her hand. Yelping in surprise, she looked around before spotting those two irritating, airheaded alien girls.

"No help allowed, girlie!" called Kapri laughingly. "You're on your own!" As she spoke, her sister managed to take out Dustin's communicator, and when Shane tried to pull his out, it was blasted out of his hand by the alien as more electricity snaked up Cam's body.

"Are the morphers connected to the Academy?!" called Shane, rubbing his wrist.

"No, just to Ops!" answered Tori, distraught. "We're on own, guys!"

"It's fine. Pull it together!" said Shane, as they regrouped. "We've got our weapons…let's start using them!"

Dustin was the best with bikes, so he hopped on his Tsunami Cycle and ran interference as Tori and Shane pulled out their weapons.

"Hawk Blaster!" called Shane, firing and pulling off a barrage of direct hits as the alien was distracted by Dustin riding circles around it and firing his lasers.

Meanwhile, Tori turned her attentions on Marah and Kapri. "Sonic Fin!" she cried, blasting the both of them off their feet.

With shrieks and squeals they disappeared just as Shane called out, "Let's put it together, guys!"

"Storm Striker!" they announced, combining their weapons for the decisive blow. Tori had never been so relieved in her life as she was when the alien exploded in a huge flash of fire and smoke.

"Cam!" yelped Dustin, as the cuffs holding the technician vanished and he fell from the cliff wall, plummeting toward the ground. Tori and Shane were on it, streaking in just in time to catch Cam's body.

"Is he okay?" asked Shane, worried.

"His pulse is steady, but his breathing is shallow and I'm sure that electricity did some damage," replied Tori, trying not to let her concern overwhelm her. "He needs medical attention. He's probably lost a lot of blood from his head injury."

"Dudes, look," said Dustin, pulling Cam's communicator from around his neck. It appeared to be unharmed and functional.

"Good," said Shane, "We can call the sensei and ask them to take care of Cam while we go after Blake and Hunter."

"What are we going to do, though?" asked Tori. "They seem pretty set on taking Lothor out."

"If it was that easy, it would've happened a long time ago," pointed out Shane. "They're gonna need our help—whether they like it or not."

Tori nodded. "This is Tori Hanson," she said, pressing the button that would link her to the sensei. "Cam was taken hostage by one of Lothor's aliens, and he needs medical attention right away."

A pause, and finally Sensei Garcia's voice replied with, "Can you bring him back to the Wind Academy?"

"No, Sensei, the fight is still on," replied Tori.

"Very well. A team will be there momentarily," replied Sensei Tanaka's voice, sounding clipped.

The next few minutes seemed to stretch into eternity. Finally, familiar black-clad ninjas streaked into view.

"We're going after the Thunder Rangers. They were chasing Lothor," Shane told Sensei Tanaka.

"I do not see why you are reporting to us if you are so apparently 'above' our authority," snapped Sensei Tanaka. "Go do your duty. Do not waste time with useless reports."

Shane glanced at Tori and Dustin, bewildered. "Come on guys," he said at last, with a glance back to make sure Cam was being safely taken care of. "Let's go." The Wind Rangers streaked off in search of Hunter and Blake.

Sensei Garcia, who had also come to help, walked over and stood next to his colleague.

"…We have let Cameron have too much free reign. He gets bolder with every step he takes," murmured Sensei Tanaka.

"What would you have us do? Usurp him? Take away his rights?" replied Sensei Garcia. "It is too late to take action now. While he may have chosen the Wind Rangers on instinct, it turned out to be good strategy with regards to his position. They will back him, even against us."

"You think they would choose him over the school?" asked Sensei Tanaka dubiously, glancing at his fellow teacher.

"I think they would choose following him over following us," corrected Sensei Garcia. "He was their first ally; he is the one taking care of them. Even if we changed our ways and supported this decision completely, it would be too late. They are loyal to the Academy first, but Cameron second, and that is not a position to be taken lightly."

"Lothor can't know that," said Sensei Tanaka, frowning, "If he were to find out what kind of influence Cameron has on the Wind Rangers…"

"It would be dangerous, and given Cameron's current, as you said, 'bolder,' attitude…unfortunately, our initial worries have grown from mere notions to actual possibilities, however small," agreed Sensei Garcia. "Lothor cannot be allowed access to Cameron."

"How do we accomplish that?" replied Sensei Tanaka dryly. "He will not be kept inside; we have seen that. And he is not ignorant. He will know if anything is amiss."

"…We will train him," said Sensei Garcia at last. "Use all of his spare time so he will not willingly venture onto the battlefield. Katsuo has wanted to train him all along. Now he can."

Sensei Tanaka nodded. "We will speak on this more when we return, but it seems a viable plan," he replied. "The boy needs medical attention first, however. Let us see that he gets it."

The two sensei streaked off, leaving the rock quarry abandoned.

* * *

Hunter and Blake skidded into the cave. "Did he get it?" demanded Hunter.

"Look, there it is; bro!" exclaimed Blake, pointing. A fluorescent green gem sat on a pedestal in the middle of the cave.

Hunter immediately headed for the pedestal and picked up the gem just as Lothor entered the cave.

"No!" hollered the alien angrily.

"You want it?" asked Hunter, smirking inside his helmet. "Come get it."

But before Lothor could move, several things happened at once—tri-colored blasts of energy knocked Lothor off his feet, the gem started to glow almost violently, and the Winds ran into the cavern.

"Back off," growled Hunter.

"This is _our_ business," added Blake angrily.

"If you think we're gonna listen to anything _you_ have to say right now—" began Shane furiously, before everything seemed to slow down and freeze. Lothor stopped moving from where he had been getting up, and only the Rangers were in motion.

"Uh, dudes? Anyone know what just happened?" asked Dustin, puzzled.

"Hunter, Blake," said a soft, feminine voice.

Hunter very nearly dropped the gem. He would know that voice _anywhere_, even if it had been years since he had last heard it.

"M—Mom?" he asked hoarsely, as two wavering, phantom-like images resolved before them.

"Dad," breathed Blake, stunned. "How…?"

"This is the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, boys," their father told them gently. "Where all wrongfully killed ninjas rest."

"You were wrongfully killed by _him_," spat Hunter, gesturing to where Lothor was frozen.

"Bitterness isn't going to make things right," his mother chided. "Neither is hate. We taught you better than that. Sensei Omino taught you better than that."

"He _killed_ you," protested Blake. "How can you ask us to forget that?" He was aware of the Winds watching them in shock, but he cared more about his answers.

"We're not asking you to forget. We're not asking you to forgive, either—you aren't ready for that," his father replied. "We're asking you not to avenge our deaths."

"You're asking us not to fight? Not to be Rangers?" asked Hunter in disbelief.

"We're asking you to be Rangers for the _right_ reasons, honey," his mother told him softly.

"He's moving again," said Tori, alarmed as Lothor began to shift slowly.

"Our time is up. Heed our words. We love you both, _so_ much," said their mother.

"Take care of each other, but remember—people will help you, if you let them," added their father.

"No, wait!" pleaded Hunter. But it was too late. Their parents had left, and Lothor was on the move again.

"I'll have that gem!" growled Lothor, seemingly unaware that anything had happened. He fired a deep red blast of energy at them. Acting on instinct, Hunter stepped in front of Blake with his arms out in front of him.

The blast hit the gem, and rebounded on Lothor with incredible force. As soon as it hit him he vanished, leaving the Rangers alone in the cave.

Hunter glanced down at the gem in his hand. It had broken into several pieces, still glowing faintly from the release of energy.

"Bro?" asked Blake cautiously.

"…Let's go," said Hunter curtly. He needed time to process…everything.

"Wait a second—" began Shane, as the Thunders walked toward the entrance of the cave.

Hunter dropped three of the gem pieces into Shane's hand, quickly palming the rest so they wouldn't be seen. Shoving past, he and Blake exited the cave and streaked away.

"…I didn't know," murmured Tori. "No wonder they're so angry all the time." If Lothor had killed _her_ parents…she didn't know what she would do.

"It doesn't make up for anything," said Shane angrily, gripping the gem pieces tightly in his hand. "Come on. We should check on Cam and get the truck and the cycles."

* * *

Cam was fine when Shane dropped by the medical bay the next morning, fully stable but still unconscious.

"Wake up, man," he told Cam quietly, briefly placing a hand on the technician's shoulder. "You need to be okay." Cam's injuries weren't _too_ serious--a really bad concussion, a few stitches in his head, and some thankfully minor electrical burns--but according to the Academy healer, his body had been under a lot of stress and he was in a deep sleep.

"Deep sleep" was too close to "coma" for Shane's liking. He had only visited Sensei Watanabe once, but the Red Ranger couldn't help but notice the eerie similarity between father and son. He shook off his worry and headed for Ninja Ops in search of a distraction.

Tori and Dustin were off-campus, so he trained himself by practicing with his air powers, picking things up and trying to put them back in exactly the same spot. Normally he would have class at this time, but Cam had told them that as Rangers they were too powerful to spar with anyone but each other, so no more classes. It made sense. He _felt_ stronger, a _lot_ stronger.

He was distracted from his thoughts by footsteps. Immediately rolling into a defensive crouch, he stood as Hunter entered but didn't relax at all.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he demanded, openly hostile.

Hunter glared right back at him. "Cam said something about zord upgrades," he stated.

"Cam is in the medical bay right now," Shane snapped, "So you'll have to leave a message."

"What happened to him?" asked Hunter.

Shane stared at him in disbelief. "Are you _serious_?" he demanded, his voice rising in anger. "Do you _not_ remember what happened yesterday? The guy was taken hostage!"

Hunter rolled his eyes. "So you three couldn't handle it. Figures," he muttered.

That did it. Shane's temper flared. "It has nothing to do with our skill level and everything to do with teamwork! Cam almost got _killed_ because of you!" he shouted. "We _needed_ you two to help us against that alien, and you weren't _there_!"

"Take out Lothor, and the aliens won't be a problem," snapped Hunter.

Shane shook his head, disgusted. "Didn't hear a _word _your parents said? When you're willing to give up a teammate for revenge…that's when you become like _him_," he spat. "You're no better than Lothor."

A thud, and Shane was sent sprawling on the floor. His hand immediately assessed the damage done to his jaw by Hunter's fist.

"Don't even _think _that you've got the right to judge me. I'm _nothing_ like Lothor," said Hunter, his voice low and dangerous. If looks could kill, Shane would've been six feet under and stone cold.

"Cam almost got _killed,_" repeated Shane, undeterred as he stood back up. "Tori, Dustin, and I are just getting a handle on these powers. We're lucky that we pulled it together before Cam was hurt worse than he was. You aren't a Ranger to defeat Lothor; you're a Ranger to protect people. You almost let someone _die_ because you were so focused on finding Lothor. Do you _get_ that? Cam. Could. Have. _Died_."

A pause as he set a hard gaze on Hunter. "And if that had happened…Lothor would be the least of your worries," warned the Red Ranger, his gaze utterly serious.

The two of them stared each other down for a long moment before Shane shook his head. "Get your act together, man," he said, turning to leave. "_We're_ supposed to be the rookies, but you guys are the ones acting like you don't know what you're doing."

Hunter resisted the urge to punch him again, mostly because, as much as he hated to admit it, Shane had a point. Cam had been in serious danger, and he had known it…and he had chosen to pursue Lothor instead. What had he been thinking?

He should have known. He should have known that the Winds weren't ready to handle things yet, and he should have stayed to help.

His parents' words had been echoing in his mind since yesterday, and now Shane's joined them.

_We're asking you to be Rangers for the right reasons_.

_You aren't a Ranger to defeat Lothor; you're a Ranger to protect people._

When had he lost purpose? He thought he had been ready to face Lothor, to do things the right way…but as soon as he had come face-to-face with the alien, he'd lost it. Same with Blake. They thought they had prepared themselves, but they hadn't.

He didn't want to be obsessed with vengeance, hadn't even seen it coming. But, in retrospect...he thought of his first confrontation with Cam and grimaced. If Blake had been in his place, if it had been _Blake_ who had been so angry, and so harsh…Hunter couldn't have lived with that. He wondered how Blake saw him, these days. If he was being honest…he was scared of what he was becoming.

His parents had seen it, and they had opened his eyes. They had released him from his duty, his burden of avenging their deaths…he didn't have to be obsessed. _Blake_ didn't have to be obsessed. The last thing he wanted for his little brother was a life focused on anger. They could slow down. The relief was so great that it threatened to overwhelm him. Lothor would be defeated eventually, but the idea of that defeat didn't have to be his driving force anymore. He didn't have to be angry all the time...he couldn't be angry all the time. It would destroy him eventually, and take Blake and the others down with him.

He would have to start by assuming that _Cam_ had made the right choice...that the Wind Rangers could do their job. And if they could do their job, he could do his.

The thought of Cam caused him to grimace, and he berated himself once more for being so stupid as to let a civilian get injured for the sake of revenge. He didn't even know the extent of Cam's injuries; hadn't even thought to ask, and since when was he so self-centered? He had a lot of making up to do, and he would start with the Winds...and with Cam.

He owed it to the memory of his parents. He wouldn't dishonor them or Sensei Omino any more. He wouldn't let his problems affect Blake. He would prove that he _deserved _to be a Power Ranger, and he would make amends.

He just hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

So Cam's in the med bay, the sensei are planning, and Thunders are feeling remorse. As I said before—dark and gritty, but honest, I feel. And Hunter and Blake _will_ change, count on that. I also promise that there will be no character deaths, nor permanent disfigurations (that's not the feel I'm going for) but this isn't exactly a comedy, either. Hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the delays, and as always, comments are appreciated!


	18. Conspiracy Theories, Lists, & Apologies

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (yeah, I know…), Blake/Tori

Summary: Cam wakes up and the sensei come to see him. On bed rest for the day, he tries to put together everything he knows so far. Hunter makes an effort to adjust to life in Blue Bay Harbor and finds that it might not be as hard as he thinks—unlike trying to apologize to Cam, who won't make it easy for him.

Notes: They actually converse civilly in this chapter! Not quite to friends yet, but they don't hate each other's guts at the end, so that's something, at least.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Eighteen: Conspiracy Theories, Lists, and Apologies

* * *

Cam hadn't woken up in the Wind Academy medical bay for years. He was hardly ever sick, nor did he injure easily. So what had happened? The last thing he remembered…

The last thing he remembered was Lothor. Cam bolted up and immediately regretted it when his senses spun and his muscles spasmed in pain. He collapsed back onto the bed with a pained groan.

There must have been someone watching his room, because moments later Sensei Nakamura walked in.

"How are you feeling?" asked the elder sensei curtly, checking his vitals.

"Like I got run over by a truck. What happened to me?" asked Cam, and as he became more aware of himself, he added, "Why is my head numb?"

"One of Lothor's aliens held you hostage," Sensei Nakamura told him curtly, checking the bandage wrapped around his head. "You had a bleeding head wound, concussion, and mild electric burns. You were extremely lucky that those three Wind Rangers of yours were able to save you before you were more seriously injured."

"And Lothor?" asked Cam.

"He escaped to fight another day, but so did the Power Rangers," answered Sensei Nakamura. He paused, studying Cam. "The other sensei are about to come in and make you an offer. Accept it, but not without question."

"What?" asked Cam, trying to keep up and failing.

"There are some answers that I cannot give you," said Sensei Nakamura simply. "Just listen."

At that moment the door opened and the other sensei walked in.

"Cameron. You are well?" asked Sensei Hayashi.

"As well as can be expected, I guess," replied Cam, forcing himself into awareness. Something important was going on.

"Cameron, you appear to be determined to help the Wind Rangers in the field, understandably so," said Sensei Garcia carefully. "And we have reconsidered our position on your involvement."

"What are you saying, Sensei?" asked Cam warily.

"Since we cannot stop you from leaving the Academy, we wish to prevent incidences like yesterdays," said Sensei Tanaka. "We want you to train."

Cam kept his gaze from immediately falling on Sensei Nakamura. So _that_ was what he had been talking about.

"I was under the impression that you wanted to respect my father's wishes, and we all know he didn't want me to train," he pointed out. Because of his mother. He still hadn't figured out what that meant.

"Times change, Cameron, as do viewpoints," replied Sensei Hayashi. "We do not wish for you to risk your life without knowing how to properly protect it."

"…Who would be supervising this training?" asked Cam.

"I would be," said Sensei Nakamura, speaking for the first time since the other sensei had arrived. "Every day, until you are ready."

"…I respect your intentions, Sensei…but I have to refuse," said Cam simply, as all four of them looked at him in surprise.

"Cameron, incidents like yesterday's—" began Sensei Garcia.

"They happen," interrupted Cam, "It's a risk of going into the field. This time the Power Rangers had to save me—next time, who knows what might happen? But I won't be treated like a first-year. I know what risks I'm taking. And we all know that I'm more advanced than a lot of the ninja students here. I fought and held off Blake Bradley for an hour, and we weren't pulling punches. I can hold my own in a fight, and while I appreciate the fact that you want me to be safe, I won't be coerced into taking training that I don't want."

A pause, and he added, "I'll be training with the Rangers, and if I need help I'll ask Sensei Nakamura for it, but I'll train on my own terms, sensei. Not yours."

There was nothing they could really say to that, and to their credit they didn't try.

"I do not think this is a wise choice, Cameron, but…we cannot force it," said Sensei Garcia, sighing. "We will leave you to think on it. If you change your mind, please come to us."

Only Sensei Nakamura lingered as the other sensei left. "…If you are trying to win their favor, you are doing a very poor job of it," he said at last, and for the first time Cam detected an undercurrent of amusement in his voice.

"I'll respect their decisions when it comes to the school, but I'm not someone to be manipulated, Sensei, and we both know that's what they were trying to do. I understand that you can't tell me what you know about my parents, but if you can't keep me in confidence, then I can't keep _you_ in confidence," said Cam seriously.

"Understood," said Sensei Nakamura simply. "Might we still meet every few days to work on your technique?"

"I'll let you know when I'm free," replied Cam. "Thank you, Sensei."

Sensei Nakamura left and Cam slumped back into his bed, his muscles quivering. It had taken a lot of effort not to waver while speaking, not to fall back into blissful unconsciousness. Whatever had happened to him, it was unfortunately going to take a while to recover. He wouldn't be able to walk for at least another day.

The weight of what he had just done settled upon his shoulders. With a simple refusal, he had effectively shut the sensei out from his inner circle. They had stopped being so removed, people that he respected from a distance because of the ideals they represented. They were only human, just like him. Capable of mistakes…

Capable of keeping secrets. They were obviously trying to manipulate him for a reason. There was something going on, something Cam wasn't supposed to know about. He knew that his father held all the answers, but since that wasn't a feasible option and he was going to be stuck in bed for at least the next day, Cam decided to make a list of what he knew.

What _did_ he know? The facts were scant. His father had refused to let him train as a ninja because of a promise made to his mother. The reason she had requested that promise was something only his father would know.

He could assume that his father's promise was at least part of why the sensei hadn't wanted him to train. But then why had they changed their minds? Because of changing circumstances. But what exactly had changed?

He glanced around, and his surroundings answered his question. He'd gotten out into the field, and had been seriously injured for the first time. That was what had changed. He was breaking the agreement he had made with them.

Cam had honor, and he didn't normally break arrangements. But this had been more of a coerced agreement than a mutual compromise. They had only offered to uphold his father's wishes once he had agreed to stay out of the battle zone.

Regardless, he had broken the arrangement because he thought it was for the best, and strangely enough, they hadn't done anything about it other than lecture him.

Or maybe it wasn't so strange. Because what were they going to do about it anyway? He had already chosen the Wind Rangers, so they couldn't wrest that power away from him. They could take away his headmastership, but that would just free up more time for him to be active in battle, so they wouldn't do that either. In fact, the offer to train him had probably been to take up more of his time.

But that meant they were offering to train him to keep him _off_ the battlefield, and that made no sense. There had to be a reason.

His thoughts inevitably drifted to Lothor. There was something off about him, too. _He fought like a Wind Ninja_. Which should have been impossible, but it obviously wasn't, so…

Either Lothor had trained with a Wind Ninja at one point, or he had _been_ a Wind Ninja at one point. Both were highly improbable. Wind Ninjas weren't supposed to share their training style with anyone outside the Academy, and Cam had never heard of any aliens at the Academy before, nor had there been a Wind Ninja-turned-dark in _ages_.

But it was still a possibility, however unlikely. He wished he could check out the database, but all files on expelled or turned students were immediately erased, unrecoverable even to him. And he had no idea how old Lothor was, if there had even _been_ records on the computer—the paper files had long since been destroyed.

Then an idea occurred to him. Lothor had been after his father for a reason. Maybe his father had something recorded about Lothor? A slim chance, as his father wasn't the type to keep a journal, but Cam had to try, and one idea was better than no ideas. Alright. So he had a plan, at least.

Now he just had to get out of the medical bay.

* * *

Hunter finished his laps less than a second before Blake did, the two of them braking to a halt and taking off their helmets.

"Not bad," said Blake appreciatively, glancing at the track behind them. "Guess there's something good about this place after all."

It was true. Blue Bay wasn't _the_ place for motocross, but it was _a _place, which was more than could be said for the town nearest the Thunder Academy. Hunter was liking the idea of not having to drive for an hour to get to the nearest actual track. He loved off-road biking, but he loved racing even more.

"Dude, that was sick!" exclaimed a voice, as they spotted Dustin and some girl coming up to them.

"Uh…thanks," said Blake, surprised. He hadn't expected Dustin to be cool with them after the stunt they had pulled at the rock quarry.

"That was pretty cool," complimented the woman, nodding at them.

"This is my boss, Kelly. She runs Storm Chargers, y'know, the extreme sports store downtown?" said Dustin. Without waiting for them to confirm he told Kelly, "This is Blake and Hunter Bradley. They…um…"

"We're new in town," cut in Hunter smoothly. "Dustin pointed us in the direction of our apartment building."

"Well, if you guys are looking for a sponsor, I think that Storm Chargers would be open to the idea," Kelly told them, obviously impressed with their racing skills. "Come talk to me sometime." She passed Hunter a business card and told Dustin, "I'll see you back at the shop, Dustin. Good times today. Keep it up!"

Hunter studied the card, surprised. A sponsorship? That would be pretty cool, considering how much racing gear cost these days. Blue Bay Harbor was getting better and better. He had been trying not to like it, before, but…it apparently had its good points.

"Oh, hey, there's no training today, 'cause Cam's still…" trailed off Dustin, leaving them to fill in the blanks.

"Is he awake?" asked Blake tentatively, unsure as to how his question would be received.

"Oh, yeah!" answered Dustin, nodding enthusiastically. "He's been up since like, this morning. Tori and I brought him his laptop. But he's not walking yet, or anything."

"Cool. Thanks, man," replied Blake sincerely.

"No problem. Look, I've gotta get going. Think about Kelly's offer. And hey, if you two are looking for jobs, she's a pretty chill boss. Always understands when I have to…y'know, go. Anyway, later, bros!" called Dustin, as he turned to hurry away.

"…Do you think he knows that we need the money?" asked Blake after a moment, surprised. Living at the Thunder Academy solved most of their financial problems, and even now they were in an apartment owned by the Academy, but they had both held jobs since they were first able to, and always paid for everything else on their own.

"He couldn't have," said Hunter at last, though he wasn't entirely certain. Guys like Dustin were insightful in the weirdest ways and at the strangest times. "Lucky guess."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to head back to the apartment," said Blake, glancing at his watch. "I told Leanne I'd call her today—she's somewhere in Indonesia, or something. You coming with?"

"I have to stop by the Wind Academy first," said Hunter, after debating it for a moment.

Blake shot him a knowing look. "Want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No thanks. I can handle this," replied Hunter.

"Alright. See you at home, bro," replied Blake, as they rapped knuckles and he took off.

Hunter ditched his moto gear for civilian clothing and headed for the edge of the track, taking a careful look around before streaking to the Wind Academy. He stopped outside the waterfall portal and held out his morpher before walking out onto the water. It was still a little disconcerting, but he had spent most of his life walking into solid stone, so. He could compensate.

He wasn't used to a place like Ninja Ops, though. The underground headquarters made the tech wing at the Thunder Academy look like scrap metal. Another plus for his situation, if he was still listing the positives. He would never be able to upgrade his zord so easily at the Thunder Academy, nor would he be able to access things like the Tsunami Cycles, which he would readily admit were badass. Yeah, Ninja Ops was definitely high up there on the list of "things that made his situation not suck."

Of course, the only reason a place like Ninja Ops and vehicles like the Tsunami Cycles existed were because of their creator. Cam Watanabe. Hunter's first impression of him had been less-than-stellar. A computer geek who had somehow wrangled his way into the headmaster position because of his dad's favor. Untrained, uninteresting—someone to be easily beaten.

But then Cam had pulled ninja moves out of thin air, had managed to keep Blake at bay for an hour, had proven that he wouldn't be intimidated and in fact had thrown Hunter's disdain right back in his face, _and_ the guy had turned out to be a freaking genius with technology. He was someone who actually deserved Hunter's respect…and his apology.

Because Hunter was beginning to see that if Cam _had_ been more seriously injured, things would have started to fall apart around the Wind Academy. He was doing like, three different jobs, all very important. Technician, trainer, headmaster…and his dad was in a coma because of Lothor. Hunter knew his parents weren't coming back to life, but Cam didn't. He had to live with not knowing, and that couldn't be easy.

So he steeled himself for nothing less than severe iciness on Cam's part and headed for the medical bay.

Cam was asleep. It was to be expected—the guy had been _electrocuted_, for crying out loud. So Hunter turned around, ready to leave and postpone the confrontation. But before he could, a familiar voice questioned warily, "What are you doing here?"

Hunter turned around to see Cam awake and alert, and staring at him in silent demand for an explanation.

"You're awake," he said lamely.

"I'm a light sleeper," replied Cam shortly. "What's going on? Did something happen?"

He was assuming that the only reason Hunter would visit was if something had gone wrong. Well, Hunter hadn't exactly given him a reason to think otherwise.

"Do you know what happened yesterday?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"I looked at the security footage, yes," answered Cam, and Hunter spotted the laptop on the side table. "Which brings me back to my original question. Why are _you_ here?"

"Did you see everything that happened?" asked Hunter.

"I saw you punch Shane, if that's what we're talking about," replied Cam dryly.

"He deserved it. And that's not what I'm talking about," said Hunter, a little impatiently. "Did you see what happened in the cave?"

"It showed up as a minute of static on the security footage, but Tori and Dustin filled me in," replied Cam, dropping all pretenses of not knowing what was going on.

"Okay. So…I came…to apologize," said Hunter at last. "Blake and I shouldn't have left you in the clutches of that alien. We made beating Lothor more important than your life, and that's not the way it's supposed to be."

"Lothor put my father into a coma," said Cam, after a moment. "I don't want your apology for going after him."

"You don't?" asked Hunter, bewildered.

"No," replied Cam. "What I want is your apology for being a judgmental idiot since the first day we met, for being a jerk to the Winds and not helping them when you're supposed to be a team, and for making my life unnecessarily more difficult than it had to be. The sensei are already watching my every move, and I don't need your attitude to be one more thing that they think is _my_ fault."

"Look, it's not easy," Hunter told him. "And I know you're the last person who wants to hear about someone else's problems, but I was just shoved into a completely different town with people I don't even know, at an Academy that's been less than welcoming."

"And what, you think they welcomed my role as headmaster with open arms?" replied Cam skeptically. "You aren't the only one alienated by the Wind Academy. I've never really been part of it, and by choosing Tori, Shane, and Dustin as the Winds, I've set them apart as well. We're the Academy freaks."

A pause, and Cam added, "You may have been 'thrown out' of your Academy, but I was 'thrown into' mine. Neither situation is easy to deal with."

"Yeah, you've got a point," conceded Hunter reluctantly. "Okay. Sorry for being an asshole to you and the Winds. I'll work on it, but don't expect me to suddenly warm up to everyone just because I know I was wrong."

"You don't exactly strike me as the type to play nicely with others," Cam told him wryly.

"Yeah? And how would you know?" asked Hunter, quirking an eyebrow at him.

Cam mirrored his expression. "Because apparently I'm the same way," he replied dryly.

Hunter smirked at him. "At least _I_ have Blake to socialize me," he said, amused. "What about you?"

"What makes you think I _want_ to be socialized?" retorted Cam.

Hunter had to laugh at that, because even Cam's sense of humor was sarcastic.

"So…apology accepted?" he asked.

Cam studied him for a long moment. "…Get me out of here and help me make up a training schedule for the six of us, and consider yourself forgiven," he replied.

Hunter grinned. "You're supposed to be on bed rest," he told Cam, feigning innocence. "I don't think the sensei will like it very much if I help you escape."

"Like you care about what the sensei think, as long as they don't report you to Sensei Omino," retorted Cam. "And I've been here for an entire day, if you're counting from the time I was brought in. That's long enough. I've got better things to do."

"Better things to do than heal?" asked Hunter dryly.

"Are you going to help me or not?" asked Cam pointedly.

Hunter held up his hands in surrender. "I'll go grab a wheelchair," he replied, smirking at the indignant look on Cam's face.

"I don't need a wheelchair," protested Cam.

"Hey, you get my help on my terms," Hunter told him, "And I don't want the Winds on my case 'cause I let you injure yourself. Wheelchair or nothing, dude."

Cam scowled at him for a moment, then gave up with a sigh. "Go get it, then," he muttered petulantly. "And don't call me dude."

Hunter hid his smile as he exited the room. That had gone a lot better than he thought. Maybe they could do this, after all.

* * *

So I realized when posting this chapter that this story hit the year-old mark on the 5th. I can't believe I've actually been writing and editing this story for over twelve months! I'd like to take the time to thank all of you for sticking with me and being patient, as well as for your honest comments. I write not only for myself, but for all of you, and I'm flattered that so many of you look forward to each update. Until next time!

* * *


	19. Fitting In, Standing Out

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (at least they're on the same side…), Blake/Tori (begins now!)

Summary: A check-in with the Rangers while Cam is still recovering. Tori and Blake have a moment, Dustin struggles with the new responsibilities in his life, and Shane deals with fellow students.

Notes: A break from the Cam-centeredness of this story. No Hunter either, although they'll make a brief appearance—I wanted to focus on the Academy as a community, and on the Wind Rangers as more than Rangers. In canon they didn't have any peer interaction, really, but in this story the Academy is still intact, and that changes the dynamic a lot.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Nineteen: Fitting In, Standing Out

* * *

It wasn't like she was deaf. She was perfectly aware of what people were saying about them; about _all _of them. That they weren't talented enough, that they weren't good enough, that Cam had shown total favoritism, that the sensei should step in and take away their morphers…But what bothered Tori the most was that a lot of the criticism aimed at her had _nothing_ to do with her skills (or lack thereof).

She was the Blue Wind Ranger. And she was a girl. So what? You'd think it was the forties again with the way the male students had been glaring at her and muttering to themselves. Especially the male water ninjas, even the ones who used to be friendly to her.

She hadn't really thought about the other students when she agreed to take the blue morpher. She hadn't thought about how they would react to three beginners being picked over everyone else. She certainly hadn't thought that being a female would cause any problems. The Wind Academy was actually pretty progressive – it had been the first to accept female students, and the first to allow female teachers. So what was with this sudden reversal?

It hadn't even been that long since she had gotten her powers, and she already kind of missed the way things used to be. She was honored that Cam had chosen her—surprised, but honored—but there were times when she wished she was still anonymous.

"What are _you_ doing here?" demanded a voice, interrupting her thoughts. Tori turned around to see an intermediate water ninja behind her. Steve, maybe? Spencer?

"It's the training field for water ninjas," she replied, stating the obvious. "And I'm a water ninja."

"It's the training field for students, and you aren't exactly a student anymore, are you?" retorted maybe-Sam.

"I didn't ask to be chosen for the Ranger powers!" exclaimed Tori, exasperated. "Why are you all holding it against me?"

"Are you_ serious_?" retorted…Sean. That was his name. "You don't _deserve_ the Ranger powers. There are students who have trained for _ages_, just waiting for a chance to prove themselves. Students who weren't late to class and almost got expelled; ones who worked a lot harder than you."

"Students like you?" asked Tori, unable to keep it from slipping out.

Sean's eyes narrowed at her as he took a step closer. "Yeah, students like me," he snapped. "I've been training for two years. I was almost ready to move into the advanced class when Lothor attacked. I've never been late to class, I tutor other students, and I'm a good student. And I'm not the only one. So forgive us if it's a little hard to accept the fact that our headmaster—who isn't even a _ninja_, just the sensei's son—chose three of the _worst_ students at the Academy to save the world."

Tori inhaled sharply, taken aback by the strength of his feelings on the topic. Before she could respond, however, a new voice broke into the conversation.

"There a problem here?" asked Blake, crossing his arms as he surveyed the situation.

Sean glowered at him too, but wisely decided not to cross paths with the Thunder Ranger.

"Just leaving. Like she should be," he said, shooting Tori one last resentful look before heading off the field.

Tori glanced at Blake. "I could have handled it," she told him, an awkward mix of indignant and grateful.

Blake studied her, his expression inscrutable, and she hoped she wasn't flushing. Her initial impression held—he was _cute_.

"I know," he said at last. "…But if we're trying this whole teamwork thing, then we should probably start with looking out for each other, right?"

She knew this was his unspoken apology for what had happened at the rock quarry, and before.

"Right," she agreed, smiling at him. "And thanks." As an afterthought she added playfully, "It's easy to tell that you and Hunter are brothers. You threaten the same way."

Blake's eyes widened in surprise and maybe a little gratitude—because hardly anyone ever accepted him and his brother as siblings so easily—and then smiled, relaxing a little. "I didn't threaten," he pointed out, as they fell into step together. "I just stood there."

"You were looming," Tori told him, grinning. "Totally threatening. It was in your posture."

Blake considered this. "Well, I _did_ learn from Hunter, and he's the king of looming threateningly," he acquiesced, laughing. He sobered for a moment and asked, "Are they all like that?"

"What, the other students?" questioned Tori, "For the most part, yes."

"Hunter and I got the same reaction from students at the Thunder Academy. Still do," said Blake, shrugging. "You get used to it, after awhile."

"But you and Hunter were actually good students," pointed out Tori. "You were right about the guys and me—we really _were_ rookies when all of this began. I was close to getting _expelled_. Sean's actually a pretty reasonable person, normally, and…he's got a point. What did we actually do to deserve the Power?"

"Look, I don't know Cam very well, but I can tell that he's smart," Blake told her. "He picked you guys for a reason. And if you doubt yourself, the criticism is only gonna get worse, believe me. You're a Power Ranger. That can't be changed; it's already done. All you can do now is work with it."

A pause, and he grinned at her. "Work with _me_," he added. "I promise we're really not that bad. We were just…angry."

"You're only human," replied Tori, implicitly forgiving him.

"Well, _I_ am," said Blake, with a laugh that came easier than before. Apology accepted. "I don't know about Hunter. Have you _seen_ the training schedule he and Cam came up with?"

Tori groaned. "Don't remind me," she replied. "Between being a Ranger, school, _and _their insane training, I'm _never_ going to have time to hit the waves."

"You surf?" asked Blake. Almost casually, he tossed out, "Always wanted to learn."

Tori smiled, hoping that she was taking this the right way. "Well, I always wanted to learn to ride a bike," she replied, "I'm still not very good with the Tsunami Cycles."

Blake grinned at her, and she swore her heart fluttered. "Maybe we can work something out, then," he replied. "But we should probably get to practice first, right?"

"Right," she agreed, as they fell in step together. "Let's get going."

* * *

His family was getting worried. Not that Dustin could blame them, though. He spent less and less time at home, and more time…well, everywhere else. More time at work. More time at the track. _Lots_ more time at the Academy. He hadn't really thought about how much extra time he spent there until one day when he rushed to the Academy without having eaten and realized that he had food in the small kitchen in Ninja Ops. Leftover pizza, right next to Shane's Thai takeout and Tori's weird tofu stir-fry. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been home for dinner.

But spending so much of his time at the Academy had its perks. He was getting better, and fast. Maybe of it was because of the Power—if the comics were right then it enhanced your strength—but part of it was actually because he was really working for it.

Of course, he was _still_ exhausted all the time. After the third time he nodded off at the register Kelly poked his shoulder and told him sternly, "Go home and get some sleep, Dustin. It's almost closing time. You can work a little extra after you've gotten some rest."

"Thanks, Kel," he replied gratefully, yawning. "Catch you at the track tomorrow." He grabbed his backpack and hit the road.

Of course, he wasn't going home. There was no point; by the time he got back he'd have to leave again anyway. Instead he caught the bus and took it as far out of the city as it could go—his main mode of transportation when Tori wasn't around—and with a cautious glance around, streaked to the Academy.

The few students still milling around on campus stared and whispered as he walked by. Everyone knew that the Rangers used the training fields before classes in the morning or in the evening after classes were over for everyone else. It made it easier for all them to focus when there weren't people watching them, waiting to see what they could do.

It sucked that they couldn't go anywhere on Academy grounds without people watching. It especially sucked for him. Dustin knew that, of him, Tori, and Shane, people had the most problems with Cam giving a morpher to _him_. Tori had the smarts, and most of the time he and Shane were the ones distracting her. Shane had the skill, when he chose to use it. What did Dustin have? People thought he was too stupid for the job, too airheaded and easygoing.

He entered the medical bay, _finally_ away from the grounds, and headed for Sensei Watanabe's room. He tried to visit whenever he could, even with his tightly-stretched schedule. Sensei Tanaka was sitting in the room when he entered, and got up wordlessly and left.

Okay, that kinda stung. Not that he had ever been that close to his former teacher, but Sensei Tanaka had always acknowledged him before, at least. That was another downside of becoming a Ranger—not only had the students started to ignore them, but so had the _teachers_. That had been like, totally unexpected. They were _sensei_ after all—weren't they supposed to be understanding? He really hadn't asked for any of this.

As he sat quietly by Sensei Watanabe's side, he wondered if things would be different if he wasn't in a coma. Well, _yeah_. They definitely would be. Cam wouldn't be headmaster, for one, and he probably wouldn't be a Ranger right now.

He liked being a Ranger, though. Not just because of the uniform (because who _liked_ spandex?) or the awesome equipment, but because he knew he was _actually_ making a difference. He was helping in the fight against Lothor, instead of being sidelined like he'd expected at first. But was putting him on the front line really the best decision?

"You put Cam in charge," he told Sensei. "You thought he knew what was up…so I guess there's a reason he chose me, right?"

There was no answer, of course, but speaking the thought aloud had helped him feel better, at least for the moment. Standing, Dustin bowed to the still form and left, heading for Ninja Ops.

He waved his morpher in front of the door and walked in. Cam would be doing Academy-related work until later, when training began and no one else was around. Cool. Normally he was a people-person, but he had hardly gotten any time to himself lately.

He frowned as he remembered that he had a report to do. Reluctantly pulling out his books, he sat down and began writing. He had to pull up his grades. If he didn't, he would catch fire from home _and_ Cam. It was _hard_, though. School definitely lost out in the battle against saving the world and being a Ranger. It was hard enough to concentrate on school normally, but now it just felt like going through the motions. He looked at his notes. They made sense, but he didn't remember writing them. He didn't even remember much about the book.

He had actually read it, that much he knew…sometime between spending time with his siblings, going to work, going to school, training, and going to the track—because if he didn't ride he'd probably go crazy. Huh. Maybe that was why Cam was so stressed out all the time. The guy hardly ever got off-campus.

He realized that he had started doodling instead of writing and forced himself to focus. He could do it when he had to—he knew he had a reputation for being flighty, and yeah, most of the time he was kind of absent-minded—but there were certain things even he didn't mess around with.

About twenty minutes later, he finished the outline. He'd have to type it up…later. Whenever 'later' came. Maybe during lunch tomorrow—the computer labs were open then.

He was going to read for his history class too—he totally meant to—but after a few minutes he began to nod off. A few minutes couldn't hurt, right?

He only woke up when a hand shook his shoulder. Yawning, he followed the hand to the arm, then to the face.

"Dustin, are you okay?" asked Tori, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good," he replied, waving his hand. "Just a little tired, y'know?"

"Definitely," replied Tori, sighing as she slid to the ground. "We need a break or something."

"I'm wiped," agreed Blake, as he slumped down next to them. Huh. That was odd. Dustin didn't remember ever seeing them together before.

"Maybe we can like, bribe Cam," he suggested. "I mean, how are we supposed to kick butt if we're falling asleep?"

"You won't, which is why tonight is a catch-up night," said Cam, as he walked through the doors of Ops. There was a slight limp to his gait and he looked tired, but other than that he was recovering well from his capture. "No new techniques, only refining what you should already know."

"Really? Sweet!" exclaimed Dustin. He could definitely get behind that.

"Is that because you're being sympathetic, or because you have too much work to do yourself?" teased Tori.

"Keep going and I'll change my mind," Cam told her.

"Change your mind about what?" asked Hunter, as he walked in.

"I'm considering revoking the catch-up night," Cam told him.

"No way," declared Hunter. "We're freaking exhausted. Break time."

"Majority rules, Cam," teased Tori.

"More like mutiny rules," muttered Cam. "I'm supposed to be the authority figure, right? My vote should trump yours."

"We're supposed to be the pillars of the Academy," Hunter reminded him. "Our vote should at least equal yours."

Cam scoffed at that. "Pillars of the Academy?" he asked skeptically. "We're more like the third-rate foundation that no one wants to think about."

"We _are_ the foundation," said Dustin thoughtfully. "Like, if you think about it…we're kinda supporting the school right now. Even if they don't like us very much."

Everyone stared at him.

"That was oddly insightful of you," said Cam at last.

"Heh, thanks," said Dustin modestly. "I try."

* * *

Shane liked to belong. He liked having things in common with people, being able to fit seamlessly into conversations and situations. He knew his family thought he was trying to stand out, to make himself different. Maybe he was, and maybe those two things were completely opposite, but keeping your individuality was _not_ the same as being a people person and wanting to be social. He wanted people to like him…on his own terms.

That was why it was so hard to be isolated from the other air ninjas. Before he had gotten his morpher, Shane had been on good terms with most of his fellow air students, knowing nearly all of them by name or rank. Now half of them weren't even speaking to him; and the other half were a mix of scornful and angry.

As he finished his kata and began to stretch, one of the advanced students approached him. Proving his point, he _did_ know her name—Nina.

"Nice job," she commented.

"Thanks," replied Shane warily, as he stopped stretching and glanced at her.

"A month ago you would have sucked at it," Nina told him. "Actually, you _did_ suck at it. I should know—I was the one assisting with that class."

"So I've put in a lot of practice," said Shane defensively.

"You have. But it's also the Power," she pointed out. "It makes you—all of you—stronger, faster…_better_."

"That's no reason to treat us like dirt," protested Shane. "We're getting attacked from all sides, here."

"Can you blame them—us?" asked Nina, correcting herself. She wasn't innocent, after all. "None of us know what's going on. We don't know who to follow and who to trust."

"Easy. You trust Sensei Watanabe," replied Shane, crossing his arms.

Nina scoffed derisively. "Cam's no sensei," she replied.

"Not Cam. His dad," corrected Shane. "You all followed him before. Trust that he knew what he was doing when he put Cam in charge. You don't have to like Cam—_I_ don't even like him sometimes, with the way he runs us around—but he's not the enemy. None of _us_ are the enemy."

"Look, I _liked_ Sensei Watanabe," Nina told him. "He was a good teacher, and a wise teacher. But this decision? I can't understand the intelligence behind putting a non-ninja in charge and picking three beginners as _Power Rangers_. This isn't like picking the nerd first for dodgeball, this is trusting you three with our lives and the lives of everyone we love."

"First of all, he's not dead," said Shane, frowning. "Stop talking like he is. And second, Tori, Dustin, and I worked to be noticed before we got the morphers. Yeah, we were close to getting expelled, but we pulled it together and got promoted to the intermediate class by ourselves. And we _told_ Cam not to give us the morphers. He told us that it was the right decision, and we're trying our best not to let everyone down. All we want is for everyone to stop acting like we're freaks."

"You _are_ 'freaks,' though," Nina told him, although not harshly. "You made yourself freaks when you accepted those morphers. Look, I'm sorry that some of the other students are being jerks, but that's the way life is. Sure, people might be nicer about excluding you if you had been better, stronger students, but they still would have excluded you. You set yourself apart from the rest of the Academy. You can't even _train_ with us anymore because your Power might hurt us. You're different."

She turned to walk away, but over her shoulder added quietly, "Sometimes different doesn't just mean that you stand out. Sometimes it means that you can't fit in…with anyone."

Shane stared after her, stunned. He hadn't expected anyone to be so…blunt. He could deal with the harsh comments, with the stares and the attitudes—he could brush those off—but to have someone just state the truth like that, no holds barred…he hadn't been ready for it.

How had he gone from a well-liked—if questionable—student to an outcast so quickly? Well, alright, that was a stupid question. Cam had chosen him. But it had been his choice to take the morpher. He hadn't really thought this whole Ranger thing through before accepting.

A glance at the watch Tori had made him start wearing showed that it was time for training. He walked through the training fields slowly, still mulling over Nina's words. Was she right?

He reached Ninja Ops just in time. As he entered, he considered the scene before him. Dustin and Blake were talking motocross, Hunter was practicing a block in the corner, and Tori was hanging over Cam's shoulder as he pointed out something about her dolphin zord.

Then it hit him. Nina wasn't completely wrong. He _was _an individual. He was the Red Ranger. He was a leader. He was an air ninja. He was kind of quick to judge, a rad skateboarder (if he did say so himself), and he liked to question authority.

But at the same time, he _did_ fit in, at least with the five other people before him. They were _all_ Rangers (well, not Cam, but he was still there with them); they were all fighting against Lothor. They were all pretty athletic, good friends, good listeners…they were good _people_.

They were all trying to live up to other people's expectations. To each other's, to the sensei's, to the Academy's…while Shane didn't mind trying to impress the others, he was sick of trying so hard to prove himself to the sensei and the students. It wasn't that he couldn't fit in—it was that he was trying to fit in with the wrong people.

When he had taken the morpher and accepted the Power, he had become part of an entirely new group. And two of his best friends had come with him. Really, he was actually kind of lucky. It was time to stop feeling sorry for himself and to start getting down to business.

"Ready?" Cam asked him, glancing up from his computer.

"Yeah," said Shane, answering him in more ways than one. "I'm ready."

* * *

I figured a chapter of introspection would be good for this story right about now. Sorry about the lack of action, but I thought it was important to take the focus off Cam for a minute and to let the other Rangers shine. Also sorry about the wait—real life waits for no one, and I'm no exception to the rule. I appreciate your patience!


	20. Alphas

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (it'll happen, I swear), Blake/Tori (slowly progressing)

Summary: Hunter and Shane's rivalry grows as more differences in their philosophies become apparent. The others mostly avoid them until it can't be helped.

Notes: Inspired by the fact that plot-wise, I'm right up to "Boxing Bopp-a-Roo." Add the fact that I made Hunter deck Shane before, and this promised to be an interesting take on the episode. Like I said before (I think), I'm not redoing each episode, but expect some of the same aliens, as well as some similar plotlines, because they made PRNS what it was and they're too good to pass up. Also, were there really thirty-seven episodes of PRNS? Good grief!

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Twenty: Alphas

* * *

"Are they at it _again_?" asked Tori, exasperated.

"I say just let them be," voted Blake. "It keeps them from snapping at us."

"Yeah," agreed Dustin, nodding. "I'm with Blake on this one, Tor. There's not a lot we can do about it."

Cam sighed, rubbing his temples. "This is getting ridiculous," he said, sighing. "How long do you think they can keep at it?"

Tori watched Hunter and Shane continue to try to outdo one another. They had finished practicing for the night, but the Crimson and Red Rangers had decided to keep going, after two hours filled with thinly-veiled barbs and sarcastic commentary.

"Well, first it was push-ups. Then sit-ups. Then target practice, now hand-to-hand," she listed off, as the two males started to spar. "They've got to get tired _sometime_, right?"

"I don't know about Shane, but once Hunter gets into a competition, he doesn't quit," said Blake, shrugging. "Normally he could care less about competing in anything not moto-related. Shane must have really rubbed him the wrong way."

Cam was pretty sure he was the only person who knew that Hunter had punched Shane. Granted, Shane's comments had been blunt and somewhat out-of-line, but they also appeared to have snapped Hunter out of his obsession with Lothor, so he couldn't quite bring himself to disapprove. But had punching Shane really been necessary?

"Hey! I thought we were just sparring!" yelped Hunter, sounding surprised and angry. The four bystanders turned to see the two Rangers paused in their action.

"Hey, if you can't keep up we can get my sister over here," retorted Shane disdainfully. They glared at each other and were about to start up again when Cam decided that it was time to intervene.

"You guys are supposed to fight Lothor, not each other," he called, startling the two of them.

"He started it," muttered Hunter petulantly.

"Call it payback," retorted Shane.

"Don't _even_ go there—" began Hunter, before Cam interrupted.

"Practice is over. Quit it and go home," he ordered. "I don't need the two of you tearing apart the beach. Come back tomorrow, after you've both had a chance to cool down." He would have avoided assigning them as sparring partners, but their styles were surprisingly similar for two ninjas from different schools with different affinities, and it would do them good to learn their own weaknesses through fighting each other. Unfortunately, they were taking it a little too far.

"Whatever," muttered Hunter, heading off the beach. They had chosen to practice there to avoid the other Wind ninjas.

"I'm gone," snapped Shane, as he started walking in the other direction.

"I'll take Hunter, you guys get Shane?" suggested Blake, already taking steps to follow his brother.

"Divide and conquer," agreed Tori, as she stood up and brushed the sand off her training uniform. "See you guys tomorrow."

The next day wasn't any better, though.

"Where are Shane and Hunter?" demanded Cam, when he realized that two of the five Rangers were absent. "Did they think the schedule suddenly changed, or something?"

"Oh, they're training alright," said Blake, rolling his eyes.

"There's this Total Trek thing going on in a few days," Tori explained. "Skateboarding, motocross, and a hike. They're competing against each other."

"…Shane can barely ride the Tsunami Cycles, forget motocross," Cam felt compelled to point out. "And I get the feeling that Hunter wouldn't be any better at skateboarding."

"And you think that matters to them?" pointed out Blake dryly. "They're supposed to be on a jog right now."

"Which means they've probably turned it into a race," finished Tori, sighing.

"Well, at least they're training…in a sense," muttered Cam dryly. "Let's just get started without them."

They had been practicing for about fifty minutes when Cam's palm pilot started to beep.

"Shane and Hunter are facing off against an alien," he reported, as the others stopped what they were doing and gathered around.

"A…kick-boxing, robot _kangaroo_?" asked Tori skeptically.

"Hey, since when have Lothor's aliens been anything resembling normal?" pointed out Blake, as they watched Hunter and Shane bicker even as they fought the alien.

"Dude, should we like, go help them?" wondered Dustin.

"I think they've got it covered," said Tori dryly, as Hunter shoved Shane aside to get to the alien.

"They would probably shove you out of the way too, if you tried to help," sighed Cam. "They'll call if they get into too much trouble. Keep practicing, I'll keep an eye on them."

The fight didn't last much longer, the alien retreating and Hunter and Shane continuing their heated rivalry. Cam was surprisingly angry. Here they were, in the middle of the battle against Lothor, and they were fighting _each other_? How was this _ever_ going to help get his father back? How was this going to help save the world?

Practice was interrupted again when Shane and Hunter jogged by. "Just passing through!" called Shane.

"Yeah, Shane's having some trouble keeping up," added Hunter.

"Yeah, right—" began Shane scornfully.

"Enough!" barked Cam, startling everyone. Even Hunter and Shane stopped and stared at him.

"I'm sick of the two of you arguing," Cam told them flatly. "It's not getting you anywhere, and it isn't impressing anyone. Hunter, don't be angry just because Shane told you some hard truths. And Shane, you wouldn't have reacted any differently if you were in Hunter's position. So he told you what you didn't want to hear. So he punched you for it. _Grow up_. The two of you have more in common than you'd like to admit, and while it _should_ be making you into good teammates, you two are choosing to be as immature as children and battle it out while Lothor's aliens escape!"

Silence. Cam crossed his arms. "Finish your run," he ordered. "I don't want to see either of you in Ops until you can interact without acting like five-year olds."

Shane and Hunter glanced at each other before slowly beginning to run again, disappearing around the corner, their movements coordinated now instead of trying to outpace each other.

"…Wow," said Blake.

"Yeah, dude. Didn't know you had it in you," added Dustin. "Well, actually, I guess I did, but…"

"Guess they aren't the only alpha males around," teased Tori.

"Yes, they are," said Cam, disagreeing. "I refuse to be associated with that kind of bullheadedness."

Tori laughed. "Guess that's true," she agreed. "What were you talking about, though? What happened between the two of them?"

"Just a misunderstanding," said Cam, sighing. "Hopefully they'll get over it before the alien shows up again." Hope was something he was running short on, though.

* * *

"…So Cam's kind of scary when he wants to be, huh?" asked Shane, as he and Hunter reached the boardwalk and slowed down, collapsing onto a bench.

"Yeah. Was he always like that?" asked Hunter. He hadn't pegged Cam for much of a dominant personality, but the interim headmaster seemed full of surprises.

"Nah. Before this whole headmaster thing happened, he was pretty quiet. Always sarcastic, but not really commanding," answered Shane. "I think he only takes charge when he knows he has to." A pause. "You know, you were pretty hard to keep up with back there."

"Was that a compliment?" asked Hunter skeptically.

"I call 'em like I see 'em," replied Shane, shrugging.

"…I'm not gonna apologize for punching you," remarked Hunter, after a moment.

"It's okay. I'm not gonna apologize for what I said," replied Shane. "We had our reasons, right?"

"Yeah," said Hunter. Another pause, and then he admitted, "You know, I'm used to it being just Blake and me. And I'm used to leading."

"I just started this whole Ranger thing, but I guess I'm used to leading, too," replied Shane. "Look, man, I'm not asking to boss you around—you'd probably punch me again if I tried. But…we're a team now, right? That means we've gotta look out for each other. It can't just be you and Blake and me and the others. It has to be all of us, or this thing isn't going to work."

Hunter considered him. "I hear you," he said, after a moment.

"Cool. So…let's get going?" suggested Shane, standing. He smirked. "If you've got any energy left, that is."

Hunter smirked back, taking it as the joke as it was meant to be. "Are all Air ninjas as full of hot air as you?" he retorted, as they began to jog again.

They made it a good two blocks before Bopp-a-roo showed up again. "Ready?" asked Shane, glancing at Hunter.

"You know it," replied Hunter confidently. "Thunder Storm, Ranger form!"

They rounded the corner and spied on the alien. "We're going to need back up," Hunter observed.

"Yeah, looks like he got an upgrade," agreed Shane. He held his morpher up. "Shane to Cam," he called.

* * *

Cam and the other Rangers were in Ops when he got the call.

"Go ahead, Shane," he said, already knowing why they were calling, but waiting for an explanation anyway.

"The kangaroo's back at the warehouses," Shane reported. "We need backup."

"On its way," replied Cam, glancing at the others and nodding.

He had sent them just in time, too. Zurgane, Marah, and Kapri showed up shortly after the Rangers arrived. There was no way Shane and Hunter would have been able to handle all of that on their own—all five Rangers were barely holding their ground.

But at least Hunter and Shane appeared to have worked out their issues, enough so that Hunter actually asked him to transfer his energy to Shane so they could deflect Bopp-a-Roo's energy. And they even figured out how to form the Storm Striker without having to ask, which was equally as impressive. Cam was pleasantly surprised.

He had underestimated the power that Shane and Hunter's combined leadership had given the team, but Cam could live with being wrong if it led to results like these. In the end, the alien was beaten, the Rangers had a new weapon, and some progress had been made toward team cohesiveness. And all it had taken was Cam yelling at them like they were children. Good to know.

The team came back after the fight. Tori, Dustin, and Blake took off, but Shane and Hunter lingered.

"Hey…thanks for knocking some sense into us, y'know?" said Shane, as Cam turned to them expectantly as soon as he realized they weren't leaving.

"Yeah. I never thought I'd actually thank someone for yelling at me," added Hunter, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No thanks necessary. Something tells me it won't be the last time," said Cam dryly. "So you two aren't going to tear each other apart?"

"Nah, it'd be too much work to find replacement Rangers," joked Shane. "Actually, I think we're gonna pair up and dominate the Total Trek."

Cam searched his memory for what that was, then nodded. "I think that would be wise, considering that you can't ride a motorcycle to save your life," he said dryly, as Shane squawked in protest.

Hunter snickered, and Cam quirked an eyebrow at him. "And you would be any better on a skateboard?" he pointed out. Hunter stopped immediately and Shane grinned.

"Dude's got a point," he told Hunter. "Come on, we'd better tell Kelly before sign-ups close. Later, Cam!" he hurried up the stairs, figuring that Hunter would follow when he was ready.

Hunter paused, shooting Cam an appraising look. "I didn't figure you for much of a leader when I first met you," he admitted. "Guess I was wrong."

He left then, following Shane up the stairs and out of Ops.

Cam stared at his retreating back for a moment, then turned back to his work. A small smile edged its way onto his face. He'd take that compliment.

* * *

See? There's an almost-imperceptible hint of slash…twenty chapters after I started. Of course, it could be taken as an advancement of Hunter's respect for Cam and completely platonic, but I'll let you choose. I was stuck on this chapter for awhile, but writing it helped me come up with more ideas, so I'm glad I got back into it.


	21. Check Ins

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (I'm not even going to pretend that I know when it'll happen), Blake/Tori

Summary: Hunter and Blake check-in with the Thunder Academy and get a surprising reception from some of their classmates, while Cam talks to a sensei and a student, and gets a not-so-surprising reception.

Notes: A kind of bridge between establishing the Winds and Thunders and the path that will eventually lead Cam to his Ranger powers.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Twenty-One: Check-Ins

* * *

Hunter was restless. It was a pretty common event, normally, but he had been so busy lately that he hadn't felt like this in weeks. Now, with everything now settling down, he was kind of…well, at loose ends. Sure, he could race or train, but he could only go for so long before getting bored. He and Blake, after some debating, had applied for positions at Storm Chargers and although he knew they had gotten the jobs, they still had to wait for Kelly to file the appropriate paperwork and whatever before they could officially start.

It was a Saturday. No training today; and he had clocked enough time at the track yesterday to put him off racing for a day or two. The Winds had invited him and Blake to a movie, but it had looked kind of lame, so he'd opted out. No sense in wasting his time or his money. Blake had considered going but he wouldn't have been able to spend much time alone with Tori, so in the end he had declined too.

They were lounging on the sofa in their apartment when Blake asked him, "Want to visit the Thunder Academy?"

Hunter considered it. He wanted to see Sensei Omino, to tell him about what had happened with the Gem of Souls (although not _everything_, since no one knew he had the remaining pieces of the Gem), and Leanne was supposedly back in town for a little bit, so they could catch up. Yeah. He could get behind that.

"Alright," he said, nodding. "We should probably leave soon, then." Sensei Omino didn't teach classes on Saturday afternoons, but he sometimes led evening meditations.

So a half hour later they ducked into the alleyway behind their apartment complex and streaked away. Hunter hadn't realized how homesick he'd felt until they stepped through the stone walls—stone, _not_ water—and they found themselves on familiar territory.

"Man," muttered Blake, echoing his thoughts, "I didn't think I'd missed this place that much until now."

Hunter nodded in agreement and they set off toward Sensei Omino's office. But as they began to encounter other students milling about, they realized that something had definitely changed—everyone was _staring_ at them.

"Okay, so this seems familiar. Sure we aren't back at the Wind Academy, bro?" asked Blake, watching their onlookers warily.

"Dunno. Sure feels like it," muttered Hunter, taken aback by the scrutiny. It hadn't been that long since they left—what was everyone's problem?

"Hunter! Blake!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Hey," greeted Hunter, glad to see Leanne hurrying toward them.

She hugged them both in turn and smiled. "It's good to see you both," she told them. "How are you?"

"We'd be better if everyone would stop treating us like a freak show," Blake told her, as the three of them began walking toward the main building. "What's the deal?"

Leanne winced momentarily and told them, "It's been years since anyone at the Thunder Academy has visited the Wind Academy, and it's never been an extended visit like yours. Half of them are expecting you to come back in primary colors with Wind Academy badges on your uniforms."

"No way," said Blake, shaking his head.

"Yeah, we're Thunder ninjas all the way," agreed Hunter, frowning.

"People will always think what they want," Leanne said, sighing as she opened the door to her father's office.

It occurred to Hunter suddenly that Leanne and Cam were both children of sensei, and that they had both grown up in ninja academies. He paused, considering the similarities between the two. There weren't many. They were both intelligent, but Cam was obviously a diehard science geek whereas Leanne had always liked philosophy and psychology. They were both serious when the situation called for it, but Cam was pretty much serious all the time while Leanne knew how to loosen up and relax. Leanne had a teasing, easygoing sense of humor where Cam was dry and witty. Leanne liked almost everyone, and Cam liked close to no one. They were both wicked fighters, but Leanne was an Academy graduate and Cam had never even been formally taught.

Had they ever met before? Hunter decided to ask as soon as he got the chance. But as Sensei Omino walked in, a stern look on his face, Hunter quickly forgot his curiosities.

"Hunter, Blake. Has something happened at the Wind Academy?" he asked.

"No, Sensei," said Blake, glancing at Hunter briefly in bafflement before answering. "We were just coming to visit. We wanted to talk to you."

Sensei Omino frowned. "I am sure that the sensei at the Wind Academy are capable of answering your inquiries," he said.

What the hell? Hunter spoke this time. "We've made certain…changes…to our attitudes, Sensei. We see things differently now. We just wanted to talk to you about those changes. We've encountered the Gem of Souls, and…and it showed us our parents. We wanted to talk to you about that."

Sensei Omino sighed, his stern countenance fading for a moment.

"Hunter, Blake…when I told you that you would be staying at the Wind Academy…I meant until Lothor is defeated," he said. "I did not mean that you could come visit whenever you felt it necessary."

"Sensei…are you kicking us out?" asked Blake incredulously.

"You are Thunder ninjas. But right now, you are not my students," Sensei Omino answered. "And your visit disrupts the school. I must keep the Thunder Academy united and at the ready should the Rangers fail in your mission. I cannot allow distractions like this."

His serious gaze returned. "Leanne will escort you off-campus. I am sorry, but until Lothor is defeated you are to _stay_ at the Wind Academy. You must learn to depend on your teammates there."

Before Hunter or Blake could even react, he turned around and left.

"Don't be angry with him," said Leanne immediately, as the door shut behind her father. "He's not doing this to hurt you."

"He told us not to visit!" snapped Hunter, incensed. "He's pretty much kicking us out, and for what? I know we made mistakes, but that doesn't give him grounds to boot us out of our home!"

"He's not doing it to punish you guys," Leanne told them sympathetically. "He's doing it to preserve the harmony within the Thunder Academy."

"What do you mean?" asked Blake, frustrated.

"Look, my father sent you to the Wind Academy because he knew that you two needed to work with the Winds in order to have a fighting chance against Lothor," Leanne told them. "But not everyone in the Thunder Academy sees it that way. The schools have never been enemies, but they're not exactly friends, either. There is a depressingly large amount of people who see you working with the Winds as a betrayal of our principles. That's why you got such a cold reception. When I said that half of them expected you to come back as Wind Ninjas, I meant it. Father really does care for the two of you—but with the Wind Academy so divided; he can't let the Thunder Academy fracture as well. That's why he told you that you couldn't visit."

"So basically, we're being punished for something that we have no control over," muttered Hunter angrily.

"I'm sorry. I wish that it wasn't this way," said Leanne. "You two are family to me, and it hurts me when you're so upset. I wish I could do something, but Father is the final word on who can access the Academy."

Her words would have been meaningless and insincere from most other people, but Hunter knew Leanne. She was being painfully honest.

"This sucks," muttered Blake, sighing. "But…all we can do is show them that they're wrong, right?"

"We will," Hunter told him. "I'm sick of the attitudes we keep getting. Everyone's acting like we have some kind of control over this stuff, and really we don't have a clue. We just try to keep our heads above the water…"

"And right now, it feels like you're drowning," finished Leanne. She gave them both encouraging smiles. "I know you, Hunter, Blake. You don't lie down and let the world walk all over you. You're fighters, both of you. I know that you'll prove the dissenters at both Academies wrong. You have each other, and I know that together you'll make us proud."

"Thanks," Blake told her. "I mean, we're still not happy, but…I'm glad _someone_ still believes in us."

"You two are great warriors. And if you need me…well, I'm not a student anymore, so I don't have to live by the Academy rules," Leanne told them, smiling mischievously. "I'll be in Nepal for awhile, but you know how to reach me."

"We do. Thanks, Leanne," Hunter told her, as they each hugged her in turn. Then he glanced at his brother. "Come on, bro. We should go before they riot."

Blake nodded and the two of them walked out of the main building. "Well, that didn't go like I expected at all," commented his younger brother.

"I know. I had wanted to talk to Sensei Omino…about what happened," said Hunter, sighing. "And I think part of me wanted his forgiveness."

"I know," said Blake, feeling similarly. He mulled it over for a minute, and said slowly, "But…the Winds forgave us, and Cam forgave us, and our _parents_ did too…so maybe we're chasing a ghost, bro. Sensei Omino isn't really a part of this, is he? How will his forgiveness make this any easier? We still won't be allowed on the Thunder Academy grounds. I say…maybe we should take a page from Cam's book, and stop relying so much on our teachers."

"Cam didn't just stop relying on the sensei, he openly defied them," pointed out Hunter.

"I'm not saying we start a rebellion or anything," refuted Blake. "I'm just saying that…of all of the people we need to work with right now, Sensei Omino falls lower on the list than he used to. I don't think we can depend on him anymore, and that means that we have to stop seeking his approval."

Hunter considered this. "You and me against the world, right?" he asked.

"You me, and the others, now," replied Blake, as they rapped knuckles. "We'll figure it out, bro."

"We always do," replied Hunter, sounding more confident than he felt.

* * *

Cam had always had a vague idea of how much work it took to run the Wind Academy, but now, with the burden on his shoulders, he wondered how his father managed to keep his sanity and still manage to hold the school together.

Disciplinary hearings, classes, meditations, screening for new students…Cam was lucky that he didn't have to deal with those on top of everything else. But he _did_ have to keep a running tally on which students were on missions, and of those students, which needed cover stories, and of _those_ students, what kind of cover story would be deemed acceptable.

He supposed he had lucked out in that sense, having grown up at the Academy. He didn't need to keep its existence a secret from his family. No, Cam got to keep it a secret from _other people's_ families. Honestly, he wasn't sure which was harder.

Creating a cover story meant that you had to study the student's history, their habits, their family…any and every detail could be questioned at any moment, and now Cam knew how his father managed to know every single student at the Academy by name. He _had_ to, because should a student ever need to go on a mission that required a long period of absence, his father had been the one to make their excuses.

Right now there were four graduates doing some scouting work, trying to find out if Lothor had a base of operations on Earth, and Cam had just finished taking care of their covers. There was another student on a meditative retreat, but that was easily passed off as a weekend camping trip. The Academy itself was usually passed off as a dojo, with his father running it. People had to keep it separate from their outside lives, of course.

Cam didn't have a life outside the Academy. The fact was making itself painfully clear. Not that he had been particularly extroverted before Lothor's attack, but he had gone to college, once. He had lived in town. He still enjoyed running along the beach and checking out the latest electronics in the central business district.

He hadn't done any of those things in ages, it seemed.

Before he could go too far down that train of thought, Sensei Nakamura entered his office.

"How are you, Cameron?" he questioned.

"I'm fine, Sensei. And you?" questioned Cam, the politeness feeling mechanical.

"I am well," answered Sensei Nakamura. "I came to inform you that the other sensei and I have come to a decision regarding punishment of Alexander Grey."

Alexander Grey? Who was that? Cam had to wrack his brain until the name came to him.

"The student that attempted to steal the Wind morphers," he stated. It seemed like years had passed since that had happened.

"Correct," confirmed Sensei Nakamura. "Ordinarily the punishment would have been severe. However, that incident was Alexander's first offense, and since he has shown remorse for his actions, we have demoted him from advanced to intermediate, and he is on probation."

Cam knew that if his father had been the one to decide, Alex would have been suspended or even expelled. But the sensei definitely weren't his father, and it wasn't like they could afford to lose a student at this point anyway. So he bit his tongue and merely nodded.

"Thank you for the information," he said simply. Sensei Nakamura nodded at him and walked out. Cam worked for another half hour before locking up and leaving.

He was halfway to Ops when he found his path blocked.

"Are you happy now?" sneered Alex, standing in his way. "I got _demoted_. All because of _you_. Do you have any idea how hard I worked to become an advanced student?"

Cam's eyebrow rose of its own accord. "I didn't make you try to steal the Wind morphers," he pointed out, crossing his arms. "That was your own idea, and it's your own fault that you got caught."

"And who reported me?" retorted Alex. "You know the real reason the sensei didn't punish me more harshly, right? They knew I was only trying to make sure that the morphers ended up in the right hands. They knew I would have made a better choice than you did."

Cam knew that he was being baited, but that didn't stop the words from ringing with a certain amount of truth.

Then a shadow fell over his shoulder and a familiar voice said irritably, "You know, if you're looking for a fight I'd be more than happy to help out. I'm having a _really_ bad day."

"This is none of your business. You're not part of the Wind Academy," retorted Alex.

"That's fine, because aside from Cam and the Winds, I haven't really been impressed with what I've seen here," replied Hunter, crossing his arms. "And when you're dissing my teammates? Yeah. It's my business. Got anything else to say?"

"Yeah. I don't care if you have Ranger powers or not," snapped Alex. "I'm the same rank as you are, so don't think you can intimidate me."

"You _were_ the same rank as me," retorted Hunter. "And if you want to pick a fight with me, go ahead. Really, make my day. I'm sure the sensei would love that, the student they went easy on turning around and pretty much spitting in their faces."

Alex glowered at him and stalked off, and Hunter snorted derisively.

"I was actually hoping he'd throw a punch," he muttered. "I could use the outlet."

"I could have handled that," Cam told him.

"Didn't you hear me? Bad day," replied Hunter. "It had nothing to do with you." Not entirely true—he _did_ consider Cam a friend—but whatever.

"What happened?" asked Cam cautiously.

"Apparently Blake and I are banned from the Thunder Academy," muttered Hunter. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"…I fixed your Tsunami Cycle," offered Cam, after a moment. "It would be helpful if you could test out the shocks."

They both knew what Cam was doing, but Hunter decided not to comment. He could appreciate an unspoken favor.

"Yeah," said Hunter after a moment. "Lead the way."

* * *

More Hunter-Cam interaction, more build up to Cam getting his powers--still haven't decided how I'm going to do that, by the way...but there's progress. As far as Sensei Omino and the Thunder Academy go; they're fighting the fight where they are, it's not like they're just sitting around and twiddling their thumbs. But Lothor is in Blue Bay Harbor, and that's where Blake and Hunter need to stay. One of the tenets of this story is that authority is sometimes necessary, but sometimes fallible. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	22. Revelations and Regrets

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam (slowly), Blake/Tori

Summary: Hunter and Blake learn a little more about Cam, who is beginning to feel more and more like tech support. Cam and Tori bond before everything goes to hell in a handbasket.

Notes: I see Cam and Tori's relationship as a kind of "safe flirting." Their banter in this chapter could be taken as more-than-friendly, but the original pairings still hold. Also, this is the prelude to my take on A Samurai's Journey, so stay tuned!

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Revelations and Regrets

* * *

Sometimes Blake felt like a gang member. As the five Rangers walked together across campus he was well aware of the people staring at them, going out of their way to avoid them, and whispering. It was like their morphers had branded them or something. With each win against Lothor they were slowly gaining the respect of the other Wind ninjas, but it was definitely an uphill battle.

He had to admit that they made a pretty good team, as mismatched as they seemed on the outside. There was Hunter, who was one of their best fighters, his brooding, intimidating, older brother. Then there was Shane, who could be chill one moment and totally serious the next. Dustin may have seemed like an airhead, but anyone who saw him in a fight knew better than to underestimate him. Tori, who was smart, pretty, fun…and he was losing his train of thought, so he was going to stop there. And there was himself, an easy-going guy but a skilled Thunder ninja.

They were meshing better than anyone had expected, and Blake actually felt a little smug about it. It served their schools right for underestimating them. He was still smarting from their reception at the Thunder Academy.

"Heads up," murmured Tori, to his right. "Here come Sensei Tanaka and Sensei Garcia, and they look like they want to talk."

They halted in their tracks and bowed respectfully to the sensei.

"Rangers," greeted Sensei Garcia, sounding warmer than he had in the past few weeks. "How does this day find you?"

"Good, sensei," answered Shane for all of them, glancing back at his teammates. "Is there something you wanted to talk to us about?"

"…We are still unsure as to whether your appointment as Rangers was the wisest decision Cameron could have made," said Sensei Tanaka, and even _he_ sounded nicer than he had before, "But we commend you on the job you have done so far. You have kept Blue Bay Harbor safe, and that is not an achievement to be so easily dismissed."

"Thank you, sensei," said Tori, looking somewhat taken aback. "We're doing our best to protect the city."

"I'm sure," replied Sensei Tanaka, before the two teachers took their leave.

"They're totally up to something," muttered Shane, as soon as the five of them were alone again. "They were never that nice to us before—at least, not since we became Rangers."

"Do you think it has something to do with Cam?" wondered Dustin. "I mean, we're with him pretty much all the time, and we know that he stood up to them for us."

"I think this has more to do with Cam than with any of us," replied Tori thoughtfully. "He told me that when he was in the infirmary they offered to train him. He thinks they're up to something too, and we'd be a good way to get to him. We're the only people he sees on a regular basis."

"They offered to train him? Seriously?" asked Shane, surprised.

"Okay, someone want to clue us in?" interrupted Hunter.

"When Cam became headmaster, after Lothor's first attack, the sensei let him on the condition that he wouldn't enter the battlefield," Tori told them. "Even though Cam trained informally, he wasn't—isn't—actually a Wind Ninja. But as time went on, Cam stopped caring so much about what they thought. I don't even know when it happened—he used to be really cautious, because he knew they were watching his every move." She remembered the stealth with which they had gone about with Florabundicis.

"Yeah, and now he acts like they don't even matter anymore," added Dustin. "Like, they teach classes, and Cam takes care of the Rangers and the school related stuff. I haven't seen any of them try to talk to him for awhile."

"Do you know why he never trained?" asked Blake, curious. "I mean, he _did_ grow up in the Wind Academy, right?"

"Rumor has it that he wanted to, but his dad—Sensei Watanabe—refused," Shane told them. "Sensei's pretty cool, but he always seemed pretty protective of Cam."

"Cam's mom died when he was little," Tori told them. "And Cam is really all Sensei has. So it makes sense, I suppose…but Cam's got _so_ much potential, and Sensei has never been one to limit somebody like that."

Oh, Cam had potential, alright. Hunter was pretty sure that their resident genius could've kicked all of their asses if he had been formally trained. As it was, he was a damn good fighter and a challenge no matter which way you put it.

And that explained why Cam seemed so touchy about his father. During their fight, when Hunter had insulted his dad—it was the first sign of real anger Hunter had ever seen from him. Everything since had come off as mere irritation compared to the dark look in Cam's eyes as he had shoved him against that wall. And even now, if anyone mentioned Sensei Watanabe or asked how he was doing, he had noticed that Cam would tense up.

How would he feel if Blake was the one in a coma? Hunter was pretty sure that he'd be a wreck. Blake was the only family he had.

Huh. A socially inept genius with an overprotective father and a set of badass ninja skills (however he had gotten them) that had been shoved into the headmaster position in addition to being the coordinator of the Ranger team.

Okay, so maybe Cam's seemingly unending grouchiness was justified.

* * *

Cam watched the Rangers spar as he finished programming the newest upgrades into the zords. He hadn't been able to train with them lately—he'd been too busy with work. But even if he had time, the Rangers were getting stronger every day. Soon enough he wouldn't be able to keep up with them. And their teamwork had come leaps and bounds as well.

He was slowly being relegated to the position of technical support. He could see it. And why not? He didn't surf, or bike, or skateboard. He'd never given them any reason to think he'd be interested in coming to their sports events, or going to movies, or just…hanging out. Being friends, and not just coworkers. It wasn't their fault any more than it was his.

But the length to which he was bothered by it surprised him. He hadn't cared much about socializing in college. He had never been for lack of company if he really wanted it. But now…

Now his solitude was more apparent than ever. And Cam wasn't sure that he liked it anymore.

Then the phone rang, his personal cell that he'd modified to work on campus, and he flipped it open as the Rangers continued to spar.

"Hello?" he asked. He frowned, which drew the others' attention. "Yes, of course. I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you. There was a family emergency. I'm afraid that I have to look after my father's dojo for awhile…He's alright, just unable to run the dojo for now."

A pause, and Cam's frown turned into a resigned look. "Of course. I understand, the position can't go unfilled for long…yes, of course. Thank you for your time."

He hung up looking upset and Tori asked tentatively, "…Everything okay?"

"Yeah," muttered Cam. "I just…forgot about something."

Shane paused in his spar with Dustin. "Hey, dude, if you need to take care of something, go for it," he offered. "We can manage on our own."

Cam flinched. "I noticed," he muttered, before walking out of Ops.

Tori shot Shane a reprimanding look and socked him on the arm.

"Ow! What?" demanded Shane, rubbing the sore spot.

"Can't you see that he's upset about something?" Tori asked. "I think you just made it worse." She hurried out the door and after Cam.

"What did I say?" wondered Shane, as the four other Rangers shot confused looks at each other.

* * *

Cam was almost off-campus when Tori caught up with him.

"Hey, Cam," she called. Cam considered pretending that he hadn't heard, but there was no reason to act more juvenile than he already had. So instead he turned silently her way.

"What happened?" asked Tori, approaching him. "You're upset, I can tell…do you want to talk about it? Or we can just walk, and you don't have to say anything."

Cam sighed. "I find myself suddenly wanting to talk about it," he admitted, "But not here." There was no need to take the unnecessary risk of someone eavesdropping.

"We can go to the beach," suggested Tori. She grinned at him and added, "I promise I'm not doing this just to skip training."

Cam smiled despite himself. "Lead the way," he replied.

Five minutes and a quick ninja streak later saw them walking the shore together.

"That phone call? It was from a technology company I had applied to, before…everything," said Cam, sighing as he looked out across the ocean. "They couldn't hold the job for me anymore, so I told them that they could give it to someone else."

"Oh, Cam," said Tori, frowning. "I'm sorry." She forgot, sometimes, that Cam had given up more than most in order to do what he did.

Cam shrugged. "Jobs are jobs," he said. "I mean…it's disappointing. I thought I had my future pretty well set. But I can get another tech job, in the future. I guess it's just the feeling of uselessness that's been bothering me."

Tori opened her mouth to protest, but Cam spoke first.

"I know," he said, "I'm not useless. I make things work. But it's not…"

"It's not fighting," realized Tori, studying him. "It's not being a Ranger."

Was he really so transparent? Or was it just that Tori actually knew more about him than he thought?

"Exactly," he said, smiling self-deprecatingly. "I can put together a microprocessor in my sleep. I can help run an Academy without any prior experience. I can even hold my own in a fight. But for some inane reason, the fact that I can't do it in a ridiculous, brightly-colored spandex suit bothers me."

"It's not inane," disagreed Tori. "I mean, I get it. When you first chose us to be Rangers, I never thought that I would actually enjoy it. But…it's made me more responsible. I've learned a lot, and I've become a better fighter. And it brought me closer to the others."

"To Blake," corrected Cam, as he smirked at her and she flushed.

"You know what I mean," said Tori, swatting him playfully. Then she sobered, and asked, "…Do you regret choosing us, and not taking a morpher for yourself?"

"I don't regret choosing you," said Cam immediately, because it was absolutely true. "You've all done amazing things as the Wind Rangers. You were right for the job. And I don't think I would want to be a part of it all so badly if the three of you weren't there."

"That's why you reacted when Shane said we didn't need you," observed Tori.

Cam nodded, sighing. "Kind of pathetic," he muttered.

"Stop that," Tori reprimanded him. "It's not pathetic, Cam. Besides, you would be a _great_ Ranger."

"Tell that to my parents," replied Cam dryly.

"What do you mean?" asked Tori, confused.

"My father didn't let me train because my mother made him promise not to," Cam told her. "Explain that one if you can."

"...That doesn't seem like something your dad would do," said Tori slowly.

"My dad took—takes—honor very seriously. If my mother made him promise…well, it makes sense of his constant refusals to let me train legitimately," explained Cam. "But I don't know why she would make him promise that."

"You know…when I was little, my parents wanted me to be a ballerina," said Tori, after a moment. "I took lessons for years before I finally told them that I hated ballet and wanted to surf. After arguing about it for a few weeks, they gave in and bought me my first board, and the rest is history."

She paused. "I guess my point is…if we did everything our parents wanted us to, we'd never be ourselves. I love my parents and I respect them, but that doesn't mean that I do everything they say. Some things you have to decide for yourself, y'know?"

"I think I'm beginning to learn," replied Cam, after a moment. He gave her a sincere smile. "Thanks, Tori. I think I feel better."

"Glad I could help," replied Tori, smiling at him. "I'm always happy to listen if you want to talk, Cam. That's what friends are for, right?"

Cam was pleasantly surprised by her nonchalant declaration of their friendship. "That's what they tell me," he replied.

Tori laughed. "So," she said, "We've already skipped training. Want to grab something to eat?"

"I don't eat red meat," said Cam as a caution. "And I'm not huge on fast food."

Tori grinned at him. "That's fine. I'm glad _someone_ can appreciate something other than a burger or pizza," she replied.

"There's a vegetarian place by the university downtown, if you don't mind," suggested Cam. "I used to live nearby."

"Sounds great," replied Tori. "So you went to university in Blue Bay?"

Cam nodded as they began heading away from the water. "I was on campus for one year and off for two. I finished early," he replied.

"Did you ever have a roommate?" asked Tori.

"The first year. Why?" replied Cam.

Tori shot him a mischievous look. "Just trying to picture you living with someone," she replied.

Cam hesitated, then admitted, "I may have bribed him with videogame upgrades to stay at his girlfriend's place most days."

"I knew you had a deep, dark, secret _somewhere_ in you," laughed Tori.

"Yeah, well," said Cam, smiling again, "Keep it to yourself, and maybe I won't mention the fact that you were almost a ballerina."

"Deal," replied Tori, as they grinned at each other.

They made it to the restaurant and had even gotten halfway through their food when Cam's palm pilot beeped.

"Problem in the warehouse district," he told her. "You'd better get going."

Tori nodded, stood, and then hesitated. "…Someday, Cam…I want you to be out there with us," she said sincerely.

"Me too," Cam told her, before she raced off.

He paid the bill and headed for Ops, contacting the others on his way. He took his customary place at the computer, but—but things were going wrong. The Rangers were really _losing_, for the first time in recent memory. This wasn't just a momentary setback, it was serious.

And then the alien—Madtropolis?—did something and the Rangers demorphed and their powers were gone, captured in a sphere.

The day had just gone from bad to catastrophic.

* * *

I know I took a super-long time to post this chapter--please be patient with me! I'm doing what I can with the limited time on my hands. I hope you all enjoyed this installment. As always, comments and such are appreciated. Until next time!


	23. Samurai Remix

I don't own PRNS or any of the characters, nor do I make any money from this work of fiction.

Pairings: Hunter/Cam, Blake/Tori

Summary: The Rangers are powerless and Cam goes back in time to get the amulet. When he comes back, the answers he finds aren't exactly the ones he wanted.

Notes: The author is alive! Happy two year anniversary to this story--I'm working through it guys, don't give up on me yet! Cam's part in this will be similar to 'A Samurai's Journey,' since I think that plot was well-done, so expect to only see Cam for a few moments at a time. Most of this will focus on the Rangers and Sensei Nakamura, who is left behind to field their questions.

* * *

**The Choices We Make**

Chapter Twenty-Three – Samurai Remix

* * *

The Rangers were sprawled out around Ops as Cam rapidly typed on his computer, trying to find a solution to their problem.

"Dude, this _sucks_," groaned Dustin, spread-eagled on the ground.

"You're going through withdrawal," Cam told them, frowning at his screen. "Your powers have been almost completely drained."

"English, Cam," said Shane, annoyed.

"You've been hyped up on Power for so long that not having it is making you tired—and irritable, apparently," Cam told him, daring him to contradict the statement.

Shane looked appropriately chastised. "Sorry, bro," he apologized. "This just…"

"Sucks," Cam finished for him. "I'm aware."

"We need to get the sphere back. We can't let Lothor have our powers," said Tori, attempting to focus.

Cam sighed. "You shouldn't be doing anything," he told her. "You guys are in no shape to fight."

"So give us some super-geeked up gadget," grumbled Hunter, pushing himself up. "There's no way I'm letting that freak of an alien get away with my powers."

"Definitely," agreed Shane, pushing himself up as well. "We've gotta fight."

He was probably going to regret this. "I can give you a temporary power boost," he told them. "Emphasis on the _temporary_. It won't last long, but if you get the sphere back it'll be worth it."

Right after he sent them out, a knock came on the outside entryway. Cam opened the doors to admit Sensei Nakamura.

"I heard of the recent battle and the subsequent loss of the Ranger powers," he told Cam. "Is there some way I may be of assistance?"

Cam was hard-pressed to refuse help at this moment. "If you could monitor their energy levels on this screen, I'd be grateful," he replied.

The two of them watched the battle with concern. It was obvious that the Rangers weren't exactly at their best. Madtropolis was taking advantage of their weakness, tricking them into attacking each other.

"I am not as adept as your father at this skill," murmured Sensei Nakamura, closing his eyes, "But I should be able to aid them."

Ninja telepathy. It was a skill Cam had never had much interest in. He had enough going on in his mind that he was more than happy to remain ignorant of what went on in the minds of others. But he had to admit to its usefulness when the Rangers snapped out of their confusion and managed to get out of the warehouse with the sphere.

"I should be able to teleport the sphere back," said Cam, talking to himself, the Rangers, and Sensei Nakamura at once. "But since we don't know how to open it…"

"Cameron, the problem at hand has just increased exponentially," said Sensei Nakamura, gaze fixed on the screen.

The Rangers would never last in a Zord battle. He told them as much, but as per usual they were too stubborn to listen. He teleported the sphere back and sent them the Zords, against his better judgment.

"A scarf?!" exclaimed Shane indignantly. "You sent us a scarf?!"

Under any other circumstances Cam might've laughed at that. But he was on the verge of panicking, so instead he told Shane to shut up and deal with it—politely, of course—while frantically trying to come up with a way to help.

Sensei Nakamura hadn't spoken since Madtropolis had been enlarged. Now he looked like he had resigned himself to a decision.

"There is a power source that might help," he told Cam.

"What? Where is it?" demanded Cam, too worried to deal with respect and formalities.

Here Sensei Nakamura hesitated, and Cam told him seriously, "Sensei, if this will help them I _need _to know. Even if it goes against everything my father wanted for me."

"You are a good man, Cameron," said Sensei Nakamura at last. "You will be a great warrior. The power you require is not in this time. You need to use the Scroll of Time to find it—you will know it when you see it."

Cam retrieved the scroll immediately, feeling its power practically sear into his hand. "What about the others?" he asked, not too caught up to forget their wellbeing.

"Time will stop, until the scroll returns. And it will do so with or without you," answered Sensei Nakamura. "Be very cautious, Cameron. The past holds temptations that have bettered even the most honorable of men."

Cam nodded tersely and released the scroll. It opened before him, glowing with ancient knowledge. With one last look back, he walked in and vanished.

Sensei Nakamura sighed, looking at the monitor. "Forgive me, Kanoi…Miko," he murmured quietly. "This was the only way I saw that might end well for us all."

He had been a traditionalist for a very long time, initially opposed to the idea of an untrained novice leading the Wind Academy. But Cameron had exceeded all expectations, had grown into his own and had openly defied not only his peers, but his teachers for what he believed in. And as he considered the consequences of his choice, its sheer _rightness_ seemed to resound throughout the empty room. The disappearance of the amulet so long ago, the mysterious visitor to the Academy, Kiya's banishment and Miko's insistence that her child not be trained as a ninja…yes, it _did _make sense in light of Cameron's mission.

He hit the button that would bring the Rangers back. The other sensei would not be pleased with his decision, but they would come to understand it in time.

Time was all they had, now.

* * *

The Rangers landed in Ninja Ops with a thump in the middle of Ops.

"Ow, Cam," complained Shane, rubbing his leg. "What the…Sensei?"

"Where's Cam?" asked Blake warily, as they stood.

Katsuo Nakamura sighed. The Thunder Rangers did not trust him, nor did they trust the Wind Academy as a whole. Understandable, as they had not been given a reason to. But to see the Wind Rangers, his former students, looking so guarded…it pained him.

"Cameron has gone on a quest to retrieve a power source that will, with all luck, enable you to win this battle," he told them.

"A quest?"

"What power?"

"Where did he go?"

Questions bombarded him, and he held up a hand to quiet them. They still retained enough respect for his status that they silenced themselves immediately.

"Sensei," said Shane, their chosen leader, "Could you explain, please? Why is time frozen? Where did Cam go, and what is he looking for?"

"I will tell you what I can," replied their teacher carefully. "The rest will be Cameron's story to share, should he choose to do so."

They sprawled out on the floor, obviously too weary to move much, and he seated himself on the computer chair before continuing.

"There was an amulet, in times past, that held an incredible amount of power," he began. "This amulet was lost some time ago, but it was the only power I could think of that might enable your team to emerge from this battle victorious. Cameron has used the Scroll of Time to enter the past to retrieve the amulet from its last known location. That is why time is frozen. It will remain that way until the scroll returns."

A heavy pause, and then:

"He did _what_?" asked Blake, the five of them momentarily roused from their weariness.

"Cameron has gone back in time," repeated Sensei Nakamura patiently. "The amulet is a powerful relic that may help you regain your powers. At one time it was kept by a member of the Academy, but it was lost more than twenty years ago. Cameron, with all hope, will find it and return safely."

"With all hope?" demanded Hunter. "Are you kidding me? You just tossed the guy back in time without any kind of help and all you can say is that you _hope_ he makes it back with whatever it is _you_ sent him to find?"

"Hunter," said Tori sharply, reprimanding him for his disrespect.

"What?" snapped Hunter, tired and irritable, "You heard him! He said that time will be frozen until the _scroll_ comes back—not _Cam_. Cam might not even come back!"

"…Sensei, is that true?" asked Dustin.

"It is true that the scroll will return, with or without Cameron," acknowledged Sensei Nakamura, but he gave Hunter a stern look and added, "However, he was fully aware of this risk before he agreed to this undertaking."

Tori murmured something quietly to Shane, who nodded in agreement and shared a look with Hunter. The two of them conversed silently through gazes and Hunter sighed, scowling.

"Point," he muttered, albeit reluctantly. He nodded at Blake as Tori gave Dustin a reassuring smile.

It was extraordinary, how close they had become within a few months' time. A few words and eye contact, and the entire group had gone from upset to merely concerned for their friend's wellbeing. These students…they were truly something special.

* * *

Hunter didn't like surprises. Hell, he _hated_ surprises. To come back to Ops to find that Cam had gone off on some half-assed "mission" pissed him off as much as it worried him. But Tori knew Cam, and Shane had communicated her point well enough: no one could make Cam do anything he really didn't want to do.

Which just meant that Cam was crazy. But he'd kind of figured that out already. Now all they could do was wait, which was another thing Hunter hated. He was at his best when he was _doing_ something. He didn't like feeling useless, but his limbs felt like they were lead and even nodding at Blake had felt like a challenge.

So he waited. And waited, and _finally_ he felt the disorienting surge of teleportation when they were dumped back in the place they'd been before time stopped. Finally, some action.

Of course, he remembered belatedly, the action happened to be the giant alien about to crush them. Suddenly lying around in Ops sounded like a better plan.

* * *

When time resumed its natural course and Cameron did not immediately appear, Katsuo thought he might know how the young man had felt—uncertainty in the face of a decision made. Had he made the right choice, letting Kanoi's son go off on his own? He only knew what had happened until the point in time where Cameron disappeared—he had assumed it meant the boy would come back safely, but had he guessed incorrectly?

His hand clenched briefly on the mouse—his only outward sign of distress. Then he shook off his worries and straightened, continuing his observation of the fight. Doubts would do him no good in this situation. The choice had been made. There was no sense in wondering.

A sharp rap sounded upon the doors, and he knew his coworkers had sensed something amiss. He opened the doors to admit the other sensei.

"The Scroll of Time has been used. What happened?" asked Sensei Garcia, alarmed.

"Where is Cameron?" added Sensei Hayashi.

"I permitted Cameron to use the Scroll of Time, in hopes that he would find the samurai amulet," said Sensei Nakamura simply.

"This is exactly what we were trying to prevent!" exclaimed Sensei Tanaka. "You do not know the ramifications of your actions!"

"I considered the available options, and chose the one that was most likely to end well," replied Sensei Nakamura.

"Miko's wishes—" began Sensei Tanaka.

"Miko would not wish for her son or his friends to suffer under Lothor," interrupted Sensei Hayashi on his behalf. "Nor would Kanoi. Katsuo made a difficult decision under pressure. Is that not the equanimity we teach our students to strive for?"

"This was not just his decision to make," pointed out Sensei Garcia.

"Did this decision really belong to any of us?" countered Sensei Nakamura.

A commotion from the monitors caught their attention, and they turned to see a green helicopter attacking the alien.

"No," said Sensei Hayashi, smiling slightly. "This choice always belonged to Cameron."

* * *

When he saw green, Hunter thought he was hallucinating. At least he could say it wasn't just him, though. The others seemed just as confused when a new _Green_ Ranger appeared just in time, beating Madtropolis with an ease that was enough to inspire envy. The newcomer landed in front of them and was immediately bombarded with questions.

Tori got it first, of course, stepping forward with a knowing grin. "Told you that you'd make a great Ranger," she said.

"Yeah, well," said the voice they knew all too well, "Don't let it go to your head." Then the suit disappeared and it was _Cam_, standing there like he swooped in and saved their butts every day. Well, he did, but usually it wasn't in green spandex.

He was pretty sure he was still loopy from Power withdrawal. And that was when _it _happened.

Cam was grinning, and looked happy for the first time in Hunter's recent memory, and Hunter's stomach tightened and he felt his heart speed up ever so slightly. He knew himself, knew what this meant, and yet strove to deny it with every fiber in his being.

No. No way.

This was _not_ happening.

* * *

No, he's not having a heart attack :) I think this chapter ran a little short, but there was a _lot_ of stuff going on, so I think content made up for length, in this case. Thank you all for sticking with me--writing is a passion of mine but still a hobby, and sometimes hobbies have to be shelved for your ultimate goals to be reached. I still fully intend on finishing this story though, so please continue to be patient with me; readers are what fuel my writing. Until next time!


End file.
